Amor Intelectual
by StephW.L.B
Summary: Se presenta confusión en la casa de Gryffindor, sentimientos confusos, situaciones extrañas y cómicas, esta historia varia un poco a la historia original, Harry y Ginny nunca fueron novios. Y Ron pues si sigue enamorado de Hermione, ¿pero ella lo sigue qu
1. Un día inusual

Se presenta confusión en la casa de Gryffindor, sentimientos confusos, situaciones extrañas y cómicas, esta historia varia un poco a la historia original, Harry y Ginny nunca fueron novios. Y Ron pues si sigue enamorado de Hermione, ¿pero ella lo sigue queriendo como antes? y ¿que hay de Harry? En su Séptimo año Harry descubrirá algo más que solo algunas Horcruxes. Solo lean y averigüen.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, aunque me encantaría haber sido la q escribiera unos libros tan maravillosos, quizás mas adelante pueda comprar los derechos de autor (risa malvada)

Aparecen dos abogados y lanzan miradas asesinas

Mm esta bien Harry Potter no me pertenece, excepto quizas por algún personaje nuevo que incluya en mi historia, ahh ya hable mucho jiji comencemos.

Séptimo año de Hogwarts, caos en el mundo mágico, el Señor tenebroso, aún se encuentra libre y causando estragos, todos los magos y brujas están en completa alerta. Todos temen que hasta lo más inimaginable pueda pasar, sin embargo todos albergan una esperanza, una que recae sobre los hombros de un joven de 17 años.

Harry se encontraba en la casa de los Weasley, ya que la orden consideró que allí se encontraría más seguro y mas cómodo que en el cuartel general, de vez en cuando pasaban para ver como se encontraba todo en los alrededores, y Harry no dudaba en pensar que de seguro también había aurores y todo clases de hechizos de defensa alrededor de la madriguera, se sentía un poco aprisionado.

Esa mañana parecía que la rutina iba a ser la misma de siempre, excepto porque en ese instante se escucho la estruendosa voz de Molly Weasley:

-Harry, Ronald bajen a desayunar, tenemos que ir a comprar sus útiles. Dijo la señora Weasley desde el pie de la escalera.

En el cuarto de Ron, tanto el como Harry seguían dormidos, y luchando para no ser despertados ni por los ruidos de abajo, ni por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Cuando la señora Weasley se percató que no recibía ninguna respuesta o movimiento decidió subir a solucionar el problema, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ron y sin mas ni mas:

-¡Ronald Weasley, les pedí que se levantaran, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, y muy poco tiempo, vamos.

-Mamá, no me llames Ronald.

-¿Y como quieres que te llame si ese es el nombre que tu padre y yo te pusimos? Dijo con las manos en la cadera y una expresión exasperada.

-Esta bien mamá ya nos estamos levantando. Ron se levanto con desgana.

Harry se había despertado desde que la señora Weasley había entrado en la habitación, y en ese momento fue que la señora Weasley se dio cuenta de eso:

-Harry querido buenos días. Dijo con una sonrisa y cambiando su humor repentinamente.

-Buenos Días señora Weasley.

-Abajo hay tostadas y frutas para el desayuno, así que sírvete, todavía te veo un poco flacucho. Dijo todavía sonriendo maternalmente.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley.

Ron miraba a su madre con irritación, y Harry no pudo evitar reírse cuando la señora Weasley salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Harry?

-Nada…Nada más tu aspecto. Luces terrible hermano. Dijo mientras aguantaba una carcajada.

-¿Qué tiene mi aspecto?

-Nada pero no sabía que te habías pintado las uñas de rosa. Harry no aguanto más la risa y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-GINEBRA WEASLEY! Gritó Ron expresando toda la rabia que sentía en el momento.

Ese grito retumbó por toda la casa, y Ginny en su habitación se reía por lo bajo mientras escondía muy bien un frasquito de pintura de uñas rosa.

Al entrar en la cocina, Ginny comía un par de tostadas, con jugo de calabazas, la señora Weasley estaba hablando con el señor Weasley y terminando de cuadrar la salida para el Callejón Diagon que sería esa misma mañana.

-Buenos días chicos. Fueron las palabras del señor Weasley.

-Ron te ves un poco malhumorado. Replico la Señora Weasley. ¿A qué se deben esos gritos?

-Si ¿por qué será hermanito? ¿Qué te sucedió? Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sarcástica y simulando una cara de preocupación. Ella y Harry no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Ya veras Ginny me las voy a cobrar. Dijo Ron en un susurro que solo su hermana y Harry pudieron oír.

-Ya veremos hermanito. No puedes contra mi Ronald, además me lo debías de aquella broma que me hiciste el otro día mientras estaba leyendo en el patio. Y creo que no fue suficiente por haberme dicho: ¡Mortífago cuidado! Debió haberte parecido gracioso ¿verdad? Fíjate esto a mi también me dio mucha gracia (y aún no termino hermanito. Pensó Ginny).

-Mm. Fue el único sonido que Ron emitió.

Después de eso el desayuno terminó sin mayores acontecimientos. A las 12 ya Harry y los Weasley se encontraban frente a la chimenea, dispuestos a movilizarse hacia el Callejón Diagon.

En cuanto todos salieron del otro lado, se sacudieron el hollín y salieron fuera de la tienda de los gemelos:

-Muy bien chicos iremos primero a sacar unos cuantos galeones de Gringgots.

-Mamá podrían ir ustedes mientras nosotros buscamos a los otros. Quedamos con Hermione en vernos hoy aquí en el callejón.

-No lo se Ron, no deberíamos separarnos.

-Mamá por favor, no somos chicos, es más somos adultos considerando nuestra edad.

-Esta bien Ron, pero tengan cuidado, estén alerta y tengan su varita siempre preparada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si mamá, no te preocupes tanto, el callejón esta siendo vigilado por numeroso aurores y funcionarios diversos del ministerio.

-Bueno entonces nosotros iremos y nos encargaremos de sus libros, solo dejen la lista con nosotros, nos vemos en tres horas en este mismo lugar. ¡No se les olvide! Decía la señora Weasley mientras que ellos ya se encontraban unos pasos más allá.

Caminaron entre la gente, asomándose en cada tienda, hasta que la encontraron saliendo de la tienda de mascotas. Hermione salió y al ver a sus amigos sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

Hermione corrió hacia ellos y le dio un gran abrazo a Ginny, después Harry se acercó y también le dio un abrazo, uno que duró un poco mas de lo necesario quizas, y aún así harry no la soltó, estaba muy feliz de ver a Hermione y no sabía bien porque, quizás de verdad la había extrañado mucho.

-Hermione que alegría de verdad nos hacías mucha falta. Dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Yo también los extrañe muchísimo.

-Cof Cof… Hola Hermione. Dijo Ron un poco extrañado de la situación.

-Hola Ron. Dijo Hermione, sin entender porque Ron la miraba como con ¿celos?.

Ginny se reía ante la extraña situación ya que ni Harry ni Hermione se daban cuenta que todavía estaban abrazados.

-Parecen estar muy cómodos así abrazados, se ve que se extrañaban mucho. Dijo Ginny riéndose y lanzándole miradas a Hermione. Ron solo los observaba con una cara muy seria.

Hermione se sonrojo y dijo:

-Harry creo que ya puedes soltarme.

Harry se dio cuenta que todavía la tenía en sus brazos, así que ruborizándose la dejo ir, de verdad que ese abrazo fue diferente. Dijo Harry para si mismo.

-Lo siento Hermione no me había dado cuenta.

-Si ya nos fijamos Harry. Dijo Ron en un tono mordaz.

De repente a Ginny se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Ron necesito que me acompañes a buscar a Luna. (Aquí me las cobro hermanito).

-¿QUÉ COSA? ¿A LUNATICA LOVEGOOD?.. Fue la respuesta de Ron.

Ginny solo lo tomó por el brazo a Ron, y antes de irse le sonrió a Hermione de una manera que decía yo-se-que-algo-pasó-después-me-cuentas.

Y Ahí estaban Harry y Hermione, en medio del callejón, solos y con dos horas para pasear, ¡Sin Ron! Y ¡Sin Ginny!

Lo único que a Harry se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Entonces Hermione que hacemos ahora que estamos solos. (Genial Potter eres un genio tenías que remarcar el hecho de que estaban solos. Por qué me siento tan nervioso, es solo Hermione mi mejor amiga… ¿Cierto?).

Hermione se había sonrojado. (Genial Hermione ahora te vas a sonrojar, espera por qué estoy tan nerviosa es solo Harry mi mejor amigo… ¿Cierto?)

-Que te parece si vamos por un helado y después a caminar por las tiendas.


	2. Entre Helados y Hechizos

**Chapter two: Entre helados y hechizos…**

Bueno chicos aquí está el segundo capitulo de esta historia jiji, lamento haberme tardado un poco pero ya saben entre las clases del colegio muggle y esas cosas no había podido actualizar la historia…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece... sniff sniff…vayamos directamente a la historia mientras sobrepaso mi tristeza…(puppy face)

Espero que disfruten de este segundo capitulo…

Capitulo anterior:

Lo único que a Harry se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Entonces Hermione que hacemos ahora que estamos solos. (Genial Potter eres un genio tenías que remarcar el hecho de que estaban solos. Por qué me siento tan nervioso, es solo Hermione mi mejor amiga… ¿Cierto?).

Hermione se había sonrojado. (Genial Hermione ahora te vas a sonrojar, espera por qué estoy tan nerviosa es solo Harry mi mejor amigo… ¿Cierto?): Que te parece si vamos por un helado y después a caminar por las tiendas.

-----------------------------

-Si Porqué no…digo si eso es lo que quieres hacer entonces vamos. Fue la respuesta vacilante de Harry (Rayos que es lo que pasa conmigo).

-¡Harry vamos no te quedes ahí! Lo llamo Hermione que ya se encontraba a unos pasos de el, así que lo tomó por el brazo y avanzaron por el callejón.

Se les veía sentados, disfrutando de un helado en la terraza de Florean y Fortescue, hablaban de la situación actual y de lo que harían al salir de Hogwarts:

-Harry sabes muy bien que no vas a poder dejarnos ni a Ron ni a mi fuera de tus planes. Dijo Hermione un poco aireada.

-¡Es que no entiendes que no quiero que más personas salgan lastimadas por mi culpa! Harry se encontraba cansado de debatir sobre este tema. Unas cuantas cabezas giraron en dirección a su mesa lo que hizo que el bajara un poco el tono.-Hermione tienen que entenderme.

-¡No Harry James Potter eres tu el que tiene que entendernos, no es momento para que andes jugando al héroe solitario, es de Voldemort de quien estamos hablando, y por mas elegido que seas no puedes hacerlo todo solo!

Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos, en la mesa sus helados se derretían apenas si le habían dado una probada, harry se quedo un poco impactado con las palabras de Hermione y al ver la cara de preocupación y sus lagrimas no pudo articular nada por unos minutos. Hasta que hermione hablo:

-Lamento haberme exaltado tanto Harry, es que…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Harry había hecho un gesto que la dejo un poco sorprendida, estaba retirando muy delicadamente las lágrimas de las mejillas de Hermione e increíblemente estaba sonriendo.

-No quiero que llores Hermione, porque no mejor hablamos de esto cuando vayamos a La Madriguera, creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar, vamos a disfrutar de estas horas que tenemos ¿debe haber algo que quieras hacer no?

Hermione sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Harry.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿me acompañas, hay algo de la lista que aun no he comprado.

-Claro, mm espera ¿a donde vamos exactamente?

Hermione solo sonrió, y Harry resignado no le quedo otra más que seguirla nuevamente.

En el camino se encontraron con unos cuantos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, Neville estaba con su abuela comprando los libros necesarios para el año escolar, no la habían visto desde aquella vez que se encontraron en San Mungo, aún la encontraban con un aspecto un poco atemorizante, así que saludaron de lejos y siguieron caminando y hablando muy animadamente, de vez en cuando la gente comenzaba a murmurar palabras ininteligibles cuando ellos pasaban a su lado, Hermione no perdió detalle de aquello y se limito a sonrojarse y alejarse un poco.

-Hermione ¿Por qué te alejaste tan de repente?

-¿Yo?... ah porque…porque…ya llegamos a la tienda. Dijo señalando a la vitrina que se encontraba frente a ellos y respirando nuevamente. (Vaya genio Granger, te salvaste y por poco.)

Harry levanto un poco la cabeza para leer el nombre de la tienda tan conocida por todos: Madame Malkins, túnicas para todas las ocasiones.

-Hermione, ¿que vinimos a hacer aquí exactamente, pensé que ya habías comprado las túnicas.

-Pues si en efecto ya las he comprado, solo vengo a retirar un pedido que hice hace unas semanas atrás.

-¿Un pedido?...

En eso Madame Malkins se acerco a atenderlos.

-En que puedo ayudar, a una joven pareja tan tierna. Dijo sonriendo picadamente.

-¡No somos pareja! Dijeron al unísono.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Dijo Madame Malkins.- Ah señorita Granger vino por su pedido ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto.

-Le recomiendo que se lo pruebe, así podré arreglar cualquier imperfecto.

-No no se preocupe. Dijo Hermione Nerviosa.

A todas estas Harry seguía sin saber de que estaban hablando las dos mujeres, y no quería quedarse con las dudas así que:

-Hermione, creo que madame Malkins tiene razón, deberías probártelo para arreglar cualquier imperfecto. Dijo esto con un tono de niño inocente, pero Hermione no se lo creyó, sin embargo antes de darse cuenta ya era arrastrada a los probadores por Madame Malkins así que solo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry, mientras que el se reía por lo bajo.

Diez minutos después se encontraba sentado en una butaca que se encontraba a unos metros de los probadores, mientras esperaba a que Madame Malkins lograra sacar a Hermione de allí.

-Vamos señorita Granger, salga para poder ver como le queda.

Hermione salió un poco avergonzada, pero en ese instante los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, Hermione llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color azul pálido, que acentuaba su figura (¿Desde cuando Hermione se ve tan bien, espera Harry James Potter que fue eso exactamente. **_Eso fue el hecho de que te dieras cuenta que tienes una amiga muy guapa._** No, ese es el punto es mi amiga no puedo pensar así de ella ¿o si?

El diseño del vestido era muy sencillo, strapless, un color azul claro, la parte superior era una especie de corsé, esto no ayudaba mucho a mantener a Harry fuera de su nuevo descubrimiento.

En cuanto Madame Malkins terminó de dar los últimos toques, Harry ni siquiera pudo ver como quedo el vestido ya que hermione salió rápidamente a colocarse de nuevo su ropa muggle.

Al salir, Harry se ofreció a llevar la caja, Madame Malkins no pudo evitar recalcar el hecho lo que produjo otro grito de ¡No somos pareja, seguido de la incredulidad de la señora.

Mientras Madame Malkins buscaba otras cosas que Hermione había pedido Harry le pregunto:

-Oye Hermione ¿Para qué encargaste este vestido?

-¿Qué no leíste la lista?. Pedían un traje de gala para este año. Aún no se como se les puede ocurrir hacer una fiesta en estos momentos de crisis, quizas solo quieren disipar nuestras mentes un poco de lo que esta sucediendo. Dijo con un semblante preocupado.

-La verdad no leí la lista, la tiene la Señora Weasley, quizas ya me compro el traje…mm… le preguntaré por eso en cuanto la vea.

En eso la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo comprador produjo un movimiento rápido de Harry, empujo a Hermione rápidamente dentro de un armario que se encontraba ahí.

-Harry ¿qué rayos?...

-Shh, observa. Susurro.

Afuera se encontraba Draco Malfoy. (Genial además de que mi día ya ha sido lo suficientemente extraño, tenía que llegar este tarado, pensaron Harry y Hermione)

-Rayos…Murmuro Harry.

Mientras Hermione se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, e intento mirar hacia otro lado, pero unos ojos verde esmeralda la distrajeron, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que afuera se escuchaba la voz del petulante platinado.

-Padre ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a esta tienda de segunda?

-Draco, siempre hemos comprado tus túnicas en este sitio, te prohíbo que me reproches y no inventes excusas para poder escaparte con esos amigos tuyos descerebrados de Crabe Y Goyle.

-Si me escapara no iría en busca de esos imbeciles. Dijo Draco mientras lanzaba una mirada fría a su padre.-Haría cosas de mayor importancia.

-Cosas… ¿como qué?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia padre.

-No juegues conmigo Draco, como bien lo acabas de decir soy tu padre, te controlo, y créeme se muchos mas hechizos que tu.

El escuchar como reprendían a Draco Malfoy era algo muy divertido desde el punto de vista de Harry, estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada que fue confundida entre la voz de Madame Malkins que venía de la parte de atrás de la tienda y la mano de Hermione que cubría su boca. Ella lo miró con cara de cállate-o-nos-veremos-en-problemas, pero ahora fue a el a quien le toco perderse en la inmensidad de esos ojos castaños, mientras tanto afuera del armario:

-Señorita…¿Se fue?...Ah Señores Malfoy, bienvenidos ha de venir a comprar las túnicas necesarias para este año en Hogwarts.

-Efectivamente.

-Muy Bien, venga conmigo joven Malfoy.

Draco la siguió mientras reprochaba a su padre y decía frases como: ¡nadie me controla! o ¡ya vera quien es Draco Malfoy, no importa si es mi padre!

Harry y Hermione estuvieron media hora en ese armario, esperando a que el rubio platinado se dignara a salir de la tienda, la verdad estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor, y no era muy espacioso que digamos, aún en la oscuridad se abrían podido distinguir lo sonrosado de sus mejillas. Justo en ese instante Draco se estaba disponiendo a salir, ambos se apoyaron en la puerta del armario para oír mejor y antes de darse cuenta esta se abrió y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando ante la mirada de los Malfoy, Madame Malkins y como si las cosas no fueran peor, la mitad de los Weasley se encontraba en la puerta, incluyendo a Ginny y Ron quienes los miraban perplejos.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, ignoró las miradas, se acerco al mostrador para pagar lo que Madame Malkin le entregaba y sin mirar a nadie de nuevo se paro al lado de Harry.

-Vaya, vaya Potter, que situación tan particular, tu y la sangre sucia en un armario. No les parece algo sospechoso. Dijo Draco arrastrando cada una de las palabras y disfrutando el momento.

-No te atrevas a decirle sangre sucia Malfoy. Dijeron Harry y Ron al instante.

-Eres una rata desgraciada Malfoy, solo te crees más por tu apellido y lo que haces llamar sangre pura, me das lastima. Dijo Ginny con una frialdad que nadie conocía.

-Vaya pero si es la pequeña Weasley, que viniste a comprar túnicas nuevas. Que interesante, me pregunto de donde abran sacado el dinero para poder costear esto. Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

En seguida todos los jóvenes Weasley, Harry y Malfoy sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a combatir allí mismo.

-Ya, Ya Draco no vale la pena que desperdicies tu aprendizaje en…esto. Dijo el señor Malfoy con desprecio.-Arthur Weasley.

-Malfoy. Dijo el señor Weasley con desprecio. Lucius solo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y después se abrió paso entre ellos seguido de Draco.

-Hasta Luego Potter, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Ah, y cuida de tu novia sangre sucia.

Antes de irse Malfoy lanzo una mirada de desprecio hacia Ginny, quien se la devolvió con la misma intensidad, se fue con una sonrisa muy enigmática en sus labios, y dejando a una Ginny muy confundida.

Nuevamente la campana de la puerta sonó, anunciando la salida de los dos personajes, justo cuando Harry fue detenido por los gemelos antes de abalanzarse sobre Draco.

Luego de eso las compras en la tienda fueron sin mayor problema. Los gemelos fastidiaban constantemente a Harry y Hermione. Y por alguna razón Ron parecía más malhumorado que nunca.

Cuando terminaron las compras, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante para tomar un almuerzo antes de regresar a la Madriguera, ya sentados en la mesa, Harry y Ron se encontraban cada uno a un lado e Ron, Ginny al lado de hermione, y después estaban los gemelos y el señor y la señora Weasley. Mientras los mayores discutían sobre asuntos del ministerio, en el otro lado de la mesa se presentaba un ambiente muy tenso.

-¿Oye Ron te sucede algo? Preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

-No, no me ocurre absolutamente nada. ¡Nada de nada! Dijo como si estuviera conteniendo su rabia.

-Ese tono con el que te expresas no apoya eso. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa, ¡¿DE VERAS QUIERES SABER LO QUÉ ME PASA!... ¡Pues lo que me pasa, es que me acabo de enterar que mis mejores amigos están juntos desde hace no se cuanto tiempo y jamás mencionaron lo más mínimo! ¡Eso es lo que m pasa! Pensé que con tu cerebro por lo menos deducirías eso. ¿CÓMO PUDIERON OCULTAR ALGO ASI, de verdad que fui un imbecil, y tu Harry James Potter que te haces llamar mi amigo, andas besuqueándote con esta en los armarios, que vergüenza de verdad…

¡PLAF! Ron se quedó mudo por unos instantes mientras sostenía la mejilla donde había recibido la cachetada de Ginny.

-¿QUIERES CALLARTE UNOS MINUTOS? ¿ACASO TE DISTE CUENTA DE LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE ACABAS DE DECIR RONALD WEASLEY?...dijo Ginny más molesta que nunca.

-Sabes que Ginny, déjalo que piense lo que quiera, solo le voy a decir una cosa… ¿Ni siquiera consideraste preguntarnos? ¿De veras crees que seríamos capaces de hacer semejante cosa Ronald?...Eres…Eres… un imbécil… Hermione se levantó de la mesa, temblorosa, llorando y muy dolida. (Como puede el muy… como puede pensar eso de mi y de Harry, no entiendo.)-Señora Weasley ¿puedo retirarme?

-Claro que si querida, pero ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, simplemente me siento un poco mal.

-De acuerdo, ¿porque no le pides a Ginny que te acompañe?

-No es necesario que lo haga aquí estoy mamá. Vamos Hermione. Dijo esto tomando a la chica por un brazo para dirigirla hacia la chimenea, Hermione desapareció entre el brillo del fuego esmeralda y antes de irse Ginny le lanzo una mirada de reproche y rabia a su hermano.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Harry estaba aguantando las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo a su mejor amigo. Y en cuanto subió la mirada se encontraba con un Ron que lo miraba como desafiándolo.

-Señor Potter, déjeme decirle que usted y ella son grandes actores, me mantuvieron engañado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

¡PAFF! Ron cae de la silla debido al puñetazo que Harry le propina, los gemelos se levantan y los detienen antes de que se compliquen las cosas.

-¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN RONALD WEASLEY, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO PERO NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASI DE HERMIONE, O ES QUE SE TE OLVIDA QUE TAMBIÉN ES TU MEJOR AMIGA, ERES UN IMBECIL DE VERDAD, COMO CONSIDERAS TODO ESO QUE DICES, SUELTAME GEORGE!...!No debería darte explicaciones pero te las daré para que sientas vergüenza, si es verdad que nos encontraron en una situación un poco extraña no lo niego, pero no consideraste que estábamos ahí para evitar problemas con los Malfoy, y no es que este huyendo de ellos, si hubiera estado solo y en otro ambiente los habría encarado, pero no Ronald Weasley tu gran mente lo que te dice es que le creas las babosadas que dice el tarado ese de Malfoy. Bien pues ahora sígueme diciendo esas cosas a la cara, anda atrévete, ya que parece que no confías lo suficiente en nosotros, en mí que te considero como un hermano!... En ese momento George y Fred los soltaron ya que parece que se habían calmado, Ron se había quedado de piedra con la mirada perdida y fija en el suelo.

Harry aún con la respiración agitada de tanto gritar, se estaba calmando, pero estaba preparado para responder ante algún reproche, aún tenía su puño en posición.

-Harry…yo…lo lamento…no se que me paso… de verdad no estaba pensando.

-¡Creo que es obvio que no estabas pensando para nada! Dijo Harry.

-De verdad no se que me paso, es que tu sabes que yo…

-Si Ron yo lo se, pero lo que acabas de hacer, ella no lo va a perdonar tan fácil como yo, acabas de complicar más las cosas, todavía no entiendo como se te ocurrió que ella y yo…(**_Vamos Harry sabes que hoy paso algo.¿_**Tu de nuevo?. **_Si yo, tu conciencia recordándote que sabes que hoy viste otra faceta de Hermy._** Hermy es solo una amiga. **_Uhh ahora la llamas Hermy y todo._**¡¡Urghh! yo no le dije Hermy Urghh ¡ya déjame en paz!)

-Harry de verdad, hermano perdóname, es que por un momento pensé…que la había perdido.

-Sabes que no sería capaz de eso Ron, y ese es tu problema que a veces no piensas te recomiendo que esta vez pienses más las cosas y inventes algo para solucionar el problema con Hermy…Hermione y con tu hermana.

-Rayos, de veras soy un tarado.

-Si que lo eres, ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? Preguntó Fred.

Ron solo los miró de mala manera, después de terminado el "almuerzo" todos regresaron a La Madriguera.

----------------

Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy chicos… ahora ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Ron para que Hermione lo perdone? ¿Hermione irá a perdonar a Ron? ¿Qué pasará cuando comiencen el nuevo año en Hogwarts?.. Jejeje no les pienso decir lo irán averiguando con los capítulos que siguen…cara malvada

Por favor dejen un review… me gustaría saber si les gusta mi historia o no jeje, oi´r sugerencias o cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan… eso ayuda mucho… Así q please! Dejen un review (puppy face)

Ja ne Miss Taisho.


	3. Un comienzo ¿Desastroso?

**Chapter Three: Un comienzo ¿Desastroso?**

Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, no pienso extenderme como siempre simplemente vamos con la historia.

Cof Cof…Dos hombres con trajes negros y gafas oscuras salen de la oscuridad

¡No me asusten de esa manera! Pensé que eran mortífagos… (Risa nerviosa)…¡benditos abogados acosadores!

Disclaimer: a mi pesar Harry Potter no me pertenece, ya lo dije, ahora volvamos con la historia.

_**En el Capítulo Anterior:**_

-Sabes que no sería capaz de eso Ron, y ese es tu problema que a veces no piensas te recomiendo que esta vez pienses más las cosas y inventes algo para solucionar el problema con Hermy…Hermione y con tu hermana.

-Rayos, de veras soy un tarado.

-Si que lo eres, ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? Preguntó Fred.

Ron solo los miró de mala manera, después de terminado el "almuerzo" todos regresaron a La Madriguera.

**Ahora si capitulo 3:**

Luego del regreso del Callejón Diagon, los chicos se dispusieron a arreglar sus baúles para salir temprano mañana con dirección al andén de 9 y tres cuartos, el expreso de escarlata de Hogwarts los estaría esperando para llevarlos a lo que muchos consideran su segundo hogar. La madriguera estaba inusualmente callada, no se oían los acostumbrados gritos de Ron ni las risas incontrolables de Ginny y Harry después de que esta hiciera alguna broma, Ginny parecía seguir algunos consejos de los gemelos para hacerle unas jugarretas a Ron.

La cena fue lo que se llamaría un momento muy pesado y para algunos (como Ron) traumático. Ginny solo lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que Ron intentaba abrir la boca para decir algo y a la vez trataba de hacer que Hermione se animara a comer unos bocados, apenas si había tocado su comida. Harry solo jugaba con su comida, por alguna razón no se sentía muy a gusto al saber que Hermy…Hermione se encontraba mal.

Mientras en la mente de Hermione solo se repetían las mismas imágenes primero: Ella y Harry pasando un día increíble, el abrazo de Harry, esos ojos verde esmeralda…Espera no, no pienses en eso. Ah pero es que ese gesto y esa sonrisa. Ok Hermione veamos el lado lógico de tu nueva forma de pensar, deben ser tus hormonas si, todo es de lógica. Piensa en libros, que dirían Harry y Ron si supieran que intentas distraerte pensando en libros.

Después se volvía a entristecer al recordar las palabras tan crudas y crueles de Ron y su expresión de decepción, rabia y ¿celos? Ron no debería tener celos…O eso pensaba ella.

Terminada la cena Ron se retiró con actitud derrotada ya que Ginny le impidió acercarse siquiera 1 metro de Hermione. Las chicas decidieron subir, la primera en marcharse fue Hermione, pero en cuanto Ginny se iba a retirar de la mesa Harry la detuvo:

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione?

-Mal, por el tarado cabeza hueca y…de mi hermano.

-Ya veo, ¿Crees que podrías dejarme hablar con ella un momento?

-Claro podes entrar a mi habitación, aunque era lo mismo si tocabas la puerta en cuanto subieras.

-No Ginny, me refiero ¿a solas?

Ginny lo observó con una mirada interrogante, pero al ver que sus ojos denotaban una preocupación tan grande se limitó a permitirle un tiempo para que hablara con ella, quizas el podría alegrarla un poco.

Harry se levanto de la mesa y desde las escaleras le grito a Ginny:

-Oye Ginny, hace entender a tu hermano que debería aprender a callarse de vez en cuando.

Ginny salió de la cocina riéndose.

-Harry tu mas que nadie deberías saber que mi hermano no tiene, ni tendrá las neuronas suficientes para saber cuando debe mantener su bocota cerrada.

-Es posible que tengas razón. Dijo Harry riéndose.

Ya frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Harry se encontraba nervioso, la mano le tembló un poco antes de tocar. Espero unos segundos, hasta que la chica de cabellos castaños abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¡Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? Por un momento pensé que era Ginny. Dijo un poco sorprendida. (Vaya que se ve bien en esa camiseta blanca. ¡PAF!) Hermione se sacudió mentalmente, pero Harry no pudo evitar notar la extraña expresión en su cara

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien, lamento si llegue en mal momento simplemente le pedí a Ginny un poco de tiempo para poder hablar contigo…a ¿solas? (Rayos, Ron no es el único que debe aprender a cerrar su gran bocota) Mm… digo este… no te molesta si no…mm podemos hablar en otro momento, bueno adiós. Dijo Harry dándose media vuelta y un poco avergonzado.

Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo, lo empujó dentro de la habitación y finalmente cerro la puerta tras de el. Después se sentó en el borde de la cama de Ginny y lo invitó a sentarse a el también.

-No me molestas para nada, simplemente estaba pensando un poco, eso es todo. Y dime ¿de qué querías hablar?

-Oye lo que paso hoy… ¿Cómo estas? Digo... ¿Estás bien?

-A que te refieres con que si estoy bien, claro que estoy bien, total para que preocuparme por ese tarado, imbecil… Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en los brazos de Harry sollozando en sus hombros, pero había algo en ese abrazo que la hacía sentir mejor, que la hacía desear poder permanecer allí mucho más tiempo, algo muy cálido, transmitía ¿amor? (Vamos Hermione de donde sacas esas ideas, es obvio que el abrazo es de amistad, ¿además como pensaste siquiera en esa palabra? Rayos, definitivamente esto no me suena muy lógico, detesto cuando no puedo entender algo, cuando no puedo explicarlo).

Mientras Hermione sollozaba en sus hombros, Harry no pudo evitar rodear sus brazos con cada vez mayor seguridad alrededor de sus hombros (Se siente tan bien tenerla aquí…tan cálido…**_Ves que si ocurre algo con "Hermy"._**Claro que no solo la estoy reconfortando un poco.**_ Si claro lo que tú digas, bueno dejaré que disfrutes el momento_**. ¿Qué momento? Urghh…).

Pronto Hermione se encontraba con su cabeza recostada contra el pecho de Harry, ambos se sentían tan bien estando así. Inconcientemente Harry se encontró jugueteando con un mechón del cabello de Hermione, y ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo, en cuanto el se dio cuenta que era observado, su mirada se posó en la de ella, y ambos se perdieron en un torbellino de color esmeralda y castaño. Harry movió la mano con la que había estado jugando con el mecho del cabello de Hermione y la llevo a sus mejillas, las acarició muy lentamente, hasta que sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya, y luego unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura, el contacto visual se había roto, pero había sido tan perturbador, es como si hubieran sido hipnotizados. De repente se escucho en medio del silencio una frágil voz:

-Gracias Harry. Dijo Hermione con mucha dulzura y mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente, eran como un imán que la atraían.

-¿Gracias por que?

-Por apoyarme, por estar siempre allí.

-No Hermione soy yo el que debe agradecer.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

-No si que lo has hecho, siempre has estado a mi lado apoyándome en los momentos más difíciles, en los alegres, en los tristes, siempre has estado allí, incluso para hacerme entrar en razón cuando actuó como tarado. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa un poco triste.

Hermione soltó una débil risa que apenas se escucho, pero sus ojos denotaban la alegría que experimentaba, esto fue lo que hizo que Harry sonriera más ampliamente, y antes de darse cuenta se estaban riendo como esa tarde cuando estaban disfrutando de un helado bajo el cielo del Londres Mágico.

-Eh… Bueno Hermione, creo que será mejor si me retiro, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano ¿verdad? (Porque siempre tengo que sonar tan inseguro, ¡Por dios es solo Hermy! ¡Digo Hermione!

Hermione se sintió desanimada, por un momento pensó en decir: ¡No te vayas! Pero se corrigió justo a tiempo.

-N…Ah…si creo que tienes razón Harry un descanso nos vendría bien antes del viaje de mañana.

Se levantaron de la cama, Harry giró el pomo de la puerta y la entreabrió pero antes de salir giró en sí y estuvo a punto de preguntar: ¿de verdad quieres que me vaya, pero lo pensó mejor. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, antes de darse cuenta había llevado una mano hacia la mejilla de Hermione, quien se sonrojo, los latidos de ambos se aceleraron, su mano se dirigió hacia su mentón tomándolo muy delicadamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, retiró su mano rápidamente.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

Salió rápidamente, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Hermione, que no reaccionó sino hasta que sintió la voz de Ginny que entraba a la habitación, ni siquiera se fijo en lo que decía solo escucho palabras como: ¡Hombres! o ¡Descerebrado!. Esa noche Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido, pero cuando este la venció lo último qué pudo susurrar al viento fue: Buenas noches para ti también Harry. Y se durmió con una sonrisa. Poco sabía ella que Ginny aún estaba despierta y sonreía maliciosamente (Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, bueno Harry logro animarla después de todo) y con esos pensamientos ella también se durmió.

Mientras que en la otra habitación, cierto joven de cabellos alborotados y de color negro dormía soñando con un abrazo, un abrazo que le transmitía paz, pero no veía quien era la chica misteriosa que lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Cuando la luz se estaba comenzando a reflejar en el rostro de aquella joven… se escucho a lo lejos:

-¡Ronald Weasley, ¡Harry querido! Bajen a desayunar, se les enfrían las tostadas.

Con gran desgana, Harry y Ron se levantaron, se vistieron, y bajaron a desayunar. Hubo un cambio muy drástico con referencia al ambiente de la cena de la noche anterior: Hermione hablaba animadamente con Ginny sobre el comienzo de clases, y sobre algunos libros que había leído en las vacaciones, giró su cabeza en cuanto Harry y Ron entraron a la cocina.

-Buenos días Hermione. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y Ginny habría jurado haber visto sus mejillas un poco rosadas. En eso Ginny pensó lo interesante que sería este curso en Hogwarts.

-Buenos días Harry. Dijo Hermione devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Buenos días Hermione. Dijo un tímido Ron.

-Buenos días. Respondió ella sin mirarle a la cara y dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a la charla que sostenía con Ginny. Ron solo se limitó a sentarse a desayunar, mientras que Harry respondía una que otra pregunta que las chicas o la señora Weasley le hacían.

Llego el momento de partir hacia el andén, afuera los esperaba un automóvil del ministerio.

El viaje de camino al expreso fue el más silencioso que jamás habían tenido.

Bueno chicos, aquí va otro capitulo, quizas para mañana les tenga el siguiente no es muy seguro. XD

Así que esperen a que suba otro capitulo muy pronto.

Gracias a las personas que hayan dejado un review, que bien que les guste la historia y espero que les siga gustando.

Por favor al resto dejen un review…anímense no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito y escribir si les gusta o no la historia, eso ayuda mucho al escritor, para saber como va, si hay algo q no agrada o que se yo jejeje.

Así que se los pido de nuevo pleaseee dejen un review, bueno me despido hasta el prox. Capítulo, cuídense Bye.

Ja ne Miss Taisho


	4. El viaje a Hogwarts

**Chapter 4: El viaje a Hogwarts.**

¡Hola chicos y chicas!, lamento de verdad haberme tardado un poco en subir un nuevo capítulo, es que entre la escuela muggle y otras cosas apenas si tenía tiempo de poder escribir, pero bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Amor Intelectual. Con más romance, más drama y mas humor, que lo disfruten.

Cof, Cof…

Ah si casi lo olvido:

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, la historia principal, etc., etc.…Ah pero la idea de este fanfict si es mía y de nadie mas buajaja saca la lengua a los abogados

Ahora si volvamos a la historia.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

-Buenos días Hermione. Dijo un tímido Ron.

-Buenos días. Respondió ella sin mirarle a la cara y dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a la charla que sostenía con Ginny. Ron solo se limitó a sentarse a desayunar, mientras que Harry respondía una que otra pregunta que las chicas o la señora Weasley le hacían.

Llego el momento de partir hacia el andén, afuera los esperaba un automóvil del ministerio.

El viaje de camino al expreso fue el más silencioso que jamás habían tenido.

**Ahora si capítulo 4:**

De camino al andén nueve y tres cuartos, dentro de la limosina se presentaba un ambiente muy pesado. Hermione trataba de evitar la mirada de Ron, Ron intentaba no mirar a Hermione pero esto era una tarea más difícil que la de hacer que Draco Malfoy deje de ser tan petulante. Harry y Ginny se lanzaban miradas nerviosas mientras observaban la incomoda situación en la que ellos se encontraban justo en el medio de los dos.

Muy agradecidos, Harry y Ginny bajaron rápidamente del automóvil del Ministerio en cuanto alcanzaron su destino. Cada uno llevaba su carrito, pero Harry tuvo que ayudar a Hermione a colocar su baúl sobre el suyo, ya que por alguna extraña razón estaba más pesado que en los años anteriores.

-Hermione, ¿Qué rayos llevas ahí dentro? Pregunto Harry mientras halaba el baúl.

-Nada, solo un par de libros extras que compre cuando estábamos en el callejón Diagon. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Sólo un par de libros extra? ¿Estás segura? Dijo Harry mientras recuperaba la respiración tras el gran esfuerzo de haber tenido que subir el baúl al bendito carrito. (N/A tomarán en cuenta que no puede usar su varita en frente de un montón de muggles).

-Si, eso es todo lo que llevo, y quería traer otros más de mi casa, pero como ya los había leído consideré comprar unos nuevos que son los que se encuentran en el baúl. Dijo Hermione y se alejo mencionando un par de libros que iría a buscar a la biblioteca en cuanto tuviera tiempo. Mientras Harry la observaba con incredulidad, ¿Cómo es posible que pase tanto tiempo leyendo? Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, este año se encargaría de evitar que eso fuera así, ella debía disfrutar de su último año en Hogwarts.

Cruzaron la barrera que les permitió apreciar la belleza del expreso escarlata que los llevaría a su segundo hogar.

Harry, Hermione y los dos Weasley se despedían del resto, Arthur abrazo a Ginny y le dijo a Ron que no se metiera en problemas este año, sacudió manos con Harry y le dio el mismo consejo, finalmente se despidió de Hermione. Luego fue el turno de la Señora Weasley, abrazó a Ginny durante largo rato diciéndole que se cuidara y que escribiera de vez en cuando, luego le dio un pequeño sermón a Ron que terminó con un tierno abrazo, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara y le suplicara a su madre que lo soltara.

-Madre, puedes soltarme ya. Estaremos bien no te preocupes. Dijo esto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, quien no se pudo contener y le dio otro abrazo.

-¡Mamá!

-Esta Bien Ronald, pero no me hables en ese tonito jovencito.

-¡Madre ya soy adulto! Su replica fue ignorada ya que la señora Weasley se encontraba despidiéndose de Hermione. Luego fue el turno de Harry.

-Harry querido, cuídate mucho y no te metas en problemas, ah pero que digo tu nunca buscas los problemas. Dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo maternalmente.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, trataré de evitar algunos problemas. Dijo sonriente, y pronto se encontró envuelto en un abrazo por parte de la señora Weasley.

Para cuando se habían terminado de despedir, el señor Weasley tenia una mirada preocupada, y la señora Weasley tenía sus ojos bañados en lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Los chicos entraron y fueron en búsqueda de un compartimiento, en cuanto Ginny encontró a algunas chicas de su curso, se separó de ellos.

Pronto encontraron uno que se encontraba casi al final del tren, entraron, ubicaron sus baúles y se asomaron por la ventanilla para despedirse mientras las figuras del señor y la señora weasley se alejaban en la distancia.

Rápidamente, Hermione sacó un libro y Ron se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, Harry se encontraba ahora más incomodo, primero porque Ginny no estaba allí para poder alivianar la situación y segundo en cierta forma se sentía responsable de lo que estaba pasando (¿_Espera yo responsable? Fue Ron el que confundió las cosas, **¿En serio? Oye yo también pensaría algo si mi mejor amigo apareciera de la nada de un armario junto a la chica que me gusta ¿no lo crees?, **Rayos ahora ni en mis pensamientos estoy solo, escucha muy bien sabes que Hermy…Hermione y yo nos encontrábamos allí para evitar al idiota de Malfoy, **Claro, claro igual que anoche cuando casi la besas, **¡YO NO LA IBA A BESAR!, **Mm claro y por eso te retiraste despavorido en cuanto te diste cuenta de lo que estabas apunto de hacer, porque yo se que te diste cuenta ¿O no Harry James Potter?**_

_-_¡Claro que no! Antes de darse cuenta esas palabras habían salido de su boca y Hermione y Ron lo miraban de manera desconcertada.

-Eh Harry, ¿Te encuentras bien hermano?

-¿Qué?, ah ¿yo? Si, si me encuentro perfectamente. Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Mm si tu lo dices, oye me voy a retirar voy a buscar a Seamus y a los otros. Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar Ron ya había salido del compartimiento, quedando el y Hermione. Ambos se miraron, y sus mejillas se pintaron de un rosado pálido, Hermione se escondió rápidamente tras su libro. Harry pensó que era el mejor momento de comenzar a poner su plan en práctica.

-Oye Hermione, eh… Intentó sacar conversación pero no se lo ocurría nada.

-Dime Harry. Dijo Hermione cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su baúl, bueno al menos había logrado su objetivo, sonrió misteriosamente y Hermione se preguntaba que había tras esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba… (¡No!, ¿que estoy diciendo?) – ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? Dijo sentándose junto a el.

-No por nada en particular, solo me acordaba de algo muy gracioso, eso es todo. (Espero que Hermione se crea esta. Se dijo a si mismo). Hermione no le creía nada, pero decidió cambiar el tema, ya después averiguaría que estaba planeando.

- Y dime Harry, ¿ya pensaste bien qué vas hacer en cuanto salgas de Hogwarts?, digo porque no pensarás ir solo a ninguna parte ¿verdad?, no irías tras él sin decirnos nada ¿cierto? Hermione tenía una expresión preocupada que rogaba una respuesta positiva a sus afirmaciones.

Harry no sabía que responder, quería evitar el tema lo más posible, pero tampoco quería que Hermione sospechase que no pretendía decirle nada, en realidad esos eran sus planes, pero sabía que no se iba a librar de ellos tan fácilmente, ellos lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, más el no quería arriesgar la vida de dos personas a las que apreciaba más que a el mismo, no podría cargar con la culpa si algo les sucediera a causa de el y su destino, un destino cruel e inevitable, días tras día las palabras retumbaban en su mente, aquellas que anunciaban la profecía que nadie sabía con exactitud cuando se llevaría a cabo.

Justo a tiempo llegó la señora del carrito de dulces, Harry respiró aliviado mientras Hermione y el se asomaban en la puerta del compartimiento para comprar algunas cosas, habían pedido empanadas de calabaza, varitas de regaliz, ranas de chocolate, entre otras cosas, pronto sus asientos se fueron llenando de dulces, en el momento de pagar Hermione había sacado la cuenta de cuanto debía pagar cada uno, y cuando se disponía a entregar su parte del pago una mano detuvo la de ella y al voltear se encontró con un Harry que se encontraba a pocos centímetros, mientras sostenía su mano y la miraba, con la otra mano le entrego el dinero a la señora del carrito, quien encontraba la escena muy entretenida y se retiró sonriendo.

Yo pago el día de hoy. Dijo sonriendo y aun mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo.

No, no sería justo digo, que pagues todo tu solo.

Pues que lastima porque ya lo hice. Alejó su rostro del de Hermione, se había dado cuenta de algo muy interesante, le gustaba ese tono sonrosado que delataban sus mejillas, le daban un toque muy inocente y dulce.

-Pero…no, me niego Harry, muchas gracias pero creo que sería mejor si pago mi parte… Dijo esto dándose la vuelta, y fijándose en el pequeño detalle de que la señora del carrito no se encontraba allí. Ya Harry se había sumergido en el mar de dulces y no le quedo más remedio que resignarse y comenzar a comer.

Fueron agarrando dulces sin fijarse en el otro, hasta que sus manos se encontraron en un intento por obtener la última empanada de calabaza que quedaba. Hermione la iba a agarrar pensando que Harry la iba a soltar, pero el se resistió y halo la empanada, estuvieron media hora en la misma posición, no aguantaron más y se comenzaron a reír como histéricos, pero siendo Hermione astuta aprovecho el momento, lástima que los reflejos de Harry eran tan rápidos, de otra manera ella habría resultado triunfante, comenzó una batalla campal entre risas y miradas por la última empanada de calabaza, y término con una sulfurada Hermione con un lindo detalle de calabaza en su cabello y Harry destornillándose de la risa en el piso. Hermione aprovecho para lanzarle unos cuantos dulces que le llenaron la ropa y la cara, y sonrió sarcásticamente, al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que habían actuado y del estado en que se encontraban ahora se comenzaron a reír de nuevo, esta vez ambos se encontraban en el piso.

En cuanto las risas se calmaron, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Paso su mano delicadamente por el rostro de Hermione, retirando un poco de chocolate y comiéndoselo. Ella se encontraba sonrojada.

-Mm este chocolate sabe muy bien. Dijo riéndose ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione, quien se fijó en un poco de crema que este tenía cerca de los labios, y dejando un poco perplejo a Harry, la retiro con su mano, pasando delicadamente sus dedos por el borde de sus labios y después probando la crema.

-Esta crema tampoco sabe mal. Dijo Hermione, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada que Harry le estaba otorgando, era algo entre incredulidad, y ¿Qué era esa mirada? (¡Oh my God!, Hermione Jane Granger ¿Qué acabas de hacer?, pero por que me mira de esa manera, porque le brillan esos ojos esmeralda, porque siempre logra que me quede observándolo como una boba, no, boba no, vale la pena perderse entre ese mar esmeralda, entre esos ojos y esa mirada. PAF) Era la segunda vez que Hermione tenía que sacudir sus pensamientos en los últimos dos días.

Estuvieron minutos así, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió revelando a la última persona que les hubiera gustado ver en el momento.

Vaya, vaya Potter con que compartiendo el lugar al que perteneces con esta sangre sucia, de hecho el piso es demasiado para ustedes.

¡Cállate Imbécil!, no te permito que le hables así, me entendiste. Harry lo agarro por el cuello y lo pego contra la pared del vagón. Y estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo cuando una mano delicada detuvo su brazo.

Harry no vale la pena que desperdicies tu tiempo con este tarado. Dijo Hermione lanzando miradas asesinas. Harry lo soltó.

Esta me las pagaras Potter, ah por cierto ya me encargaré de correr la voz de que andas saliendo con la sangre sucia. Hay muchas personas a las que le encantaría poseer tal información. Dijo sonriendo maléficamente y tocando su antebrazo izquierdo. La paciencia de Harry había llegado a su límite. PAF. Le había propinado el golpe que había estado aguantando, y su nariz sangraba ahora.

¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN MALFOY, SI ALGO LE LLEGA A SUCEDER A HERMIONE, O ALGUNO DE MIS AMIGOS POR TU CULPA, VAS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO! ¿ME ENTENDISTE?, ¡VAS A CONOCER AL VERDADERO HARRY POTTER, Y SERÉ MUCHO PEOR QUE TU "SEÑOR"!. Dijo Harry liberando toda su furia. Hermione se encontraba tras de el perpleja, el se había molestado de una manera que erizaba los pelos y que podía dejar temblando a cualquiera que se cruzara con su mirada.

Ya veras Potter, esta me las voy a cobrar. Crabe y Goyle se disponían a atacar, pero Malfoy los detuvo, se levantó manteniendo su cabeza en alto y se marchó.

Harry agarro a Hermione por el brazo y juntos entraron al compartimiento, ya muchas cabezas se habían asomado de los diferentes compartimientos del vagón, y el no quería seguir atrayendo la atención.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro en silencio, afuera comenzaba a llover. Hermione sugirió que se colocaran las túnicas antes incluso de que se encontraran cerca del anden de llegada, lo hicieron y luego se concentraron en observar el panorama de afuera, hablando de vez en cuando, pronto Hermione comenzó a cabecear del sueño, era poco lo que había logrado dormir anoche, pronto fue vencida por este y se quedó dormida. Debido el movimiento del tren Hermione se fue deslizando hasta que su cabeza descansó sobre el hombro de Harry, quien se volteó inmediatamente al sentir que algo había caído sobre su hombro, al verla no pudo evitar darse cuenta nuevamente de lo bella que era, y de lo tranquila y pacífica que se veía, la rodeó con sus brazos y no pudo evitar sentirse tan bien, sentir que todo era perfecto, como si no existiera nada más. Pronto el sueño lo fue venciendo hasta que su mejilla descanso sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

El tren seguía en movimiento, mientras que en algún compartimiento un par de ¿se les podría seguir diciendo amigos? Mm creo que por ahora si. Se encontraban durmiendo muy tranquilamente en los brazos del otro, sonriendo.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando más debido al frió que se iba presentando a medida que oscurecía allá afuera y que la lluvia seguía cayendo, la cabeza de Hermione descansaba sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, y los brazos de Harry la rodeaban de manera muy afectiva.

Ginny había decidido buscarlos para hablar con ellos un rato antes de que llegaran a Hogwarts, tenía algunas cosas que contarle a Hermione. En cuanto abrió la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, la cerró rápidamente y pensó nuevamente. (Este año en Hogwarts va a ser muchísimo más interesante de lo que creía hace unos días), rápidamente fue en busca de Ron para evitar que regresara a el compartimiento, no es que los estuviera cubriendo ni nada, pero como se encontraban las cosas prefería evitar otra pelea, parece que su hermanito no había ganado esta, alguien se le había adelantado sin haberlo planificado y sin haberlo querido, sentía un poco de lástima por el, pero no había nada que el o ella pudieran hacer.

Por andar distraída Ginny chocó con alguien en el pasillo, y cayo encima de este.

Ah lo lamento tanto, de verdad no fue mi intención.

No importa solo quieres simplemente quitarte de encima.

De verdad lo siento… Ginny se quedó cortada al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos fríos y grises que se perdían de la misma manera en aquellos ojos castaños. Pronto el momento se perdió y ambos se miraron con desprecio.

¡Qué no me oíste que te quites de encima Weasley! Ginny se paro rápidamente con una cara de incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?

No se me hubiera ocurrido permanecer más tiempo cerca de ti, Draquito. Dijo sarcásticamente. –Y mi nombre es Ginny no te haría daño usarlo de vez en cuando Malfoy. Este la miró mientras ella se alejaba, se había quedado en shock, pero antes de que se alejara la tomó por el brazo y le impidió que avanzara.

Nadie, y me refiero a nadie, me habla de esa manera y en tal caso te recomiendo "Ginny" que si quieres que use tu nombre también tu uses el mío, tengo uno también ¿sabes?

Si, ¡tarado! Respondió Ginny con desafío, Draco aun la tenía agarrada por el brazo, la pego contra la pared.

Te dije que no jugaras conmigo pequeña Weasley.

En serio pero si es…divertido. Dijo Ginny acercándose peligrosamente a Draco y con un tono de voz misterioso y ¿Seductor?, no, definitivamente no, Draco pensó que el golpe de Potter lo había afectado, pero se dio cuenta que Ginny se encontraba ya demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía contar las pecas de su rostro (vaya esta Weasley de verdad no es tan desagradable), antes de darse cuenta sintió que le habían dado un pisotón y soltó rápidamente el brazo de Ginny, quien lo observaba mientras el sostenía su pie.

¿De verdad creíste que haría algo?, vaya que fácil es manipularte Draquito, hasta nunca. Y se retiró dejando a un muy frustrado, molesto y sorprendido Draco.

Estupida Weasley, pero te voy a enseñar que nadie juega con Draco Malfoy así no más, la próxima vez serás tu la que caiga en mi trampa. Dijo para si mismo, y con una sonrisa enigmática siguió su camino hacia el compartimiento donde se encontraban el resto de los Slytherins.

Buajaja ¿qué les parece chicos?

¿Qué pasará cuando Harry y Hermione despierten?, ¿a qué se refería Draco con que Ginny sería la próxima en caer en su trampa? Les encantaría saber, ¿no es cierto?...

Pues entonces sigan leyendo la historia, y por favor dejen un review, es muy importante saber que opinan y que tal les parece la historia.

Bueno sin mas que decir, nos vemos en la próxima edición de Amor Intelectual, muajaja muchas incógnitas serán respondidas, no se lo pierdan.

Harry: Suena a promoción de programa de televisión.

Miss. Taisho: Mm si un poco, pero la idea es llamar la atención del lector no crees.

Hermione: tiene razón Harry, aunque… podrías decirnos ¿qué sucederá en cuanto despertemos? carita inocente

Miss. Taisho: Déjame pensarlo… eh ¡No!

Harry: en serio no podrías siquiera dar alguna pista (mirada que derrite al resto de las fans).

Miss. Taisho: No es justo, no me mires con esos ojitos tan lindos que me derrites. Lo siento Harry querido, no pienso decir nada. Buajaja

Ja ne Miss Taisho.


	5. Dulces Sueños

**Chapter 5: Dulces Sueños.**

Bueno chicos, aprovechando mi momento de inspiración jejeje decidí continuar con la historia hoy mismo, no me pude contener tenía que escribir así que aquí estoy, escribiendo otro capitulo más, espero que este también les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la trama principal, ni ninguno de los libros, bueno si tengo todos los libros que han salido a la venta pero bueh… no sigo con la lista porque entonces no termino nunca.

Regresemos con la historia

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

-¿De verdad creíste que haría algo?, vaya que fácil es manipularte Draquito, hasta nunca. Y se retiró dejando a un muy frustrado, molesto y sorprendido Draco.

-Estupida Weasley, pero te voy a enseñar que nadie juega con Draco Malfoy así no más, la próxima vez serás tu la que caiga en mi trampa. Dijo para si mismo, y con una sonrisa enigmática siguió su camino hacia el compartimiento donde se encontraban el resto de los Slytherins.

**Ahora si quinto capítulo:**

Poco a poco el tren fue aminorando su marcha, a lo lejos se podía observar las majestuosidad del castillo de Hogwarts, en los otros compartimientos se comenzó a presentar el usual alboroto, chicos y chicas colocándose sus túnicas de manera apresurada, ya que pronto tendrían que bajar para tomar los carruajes que los llevarían a su destino final.

Pero en un compartimiento un par de jóvenes, seguían profundamente dormidos, o bueno eso parecía. La castaña comenzó a reaccionar al gran bullicio que se presentaba en los pasillos, pero se sentía tan cómoda y cálida, casi como si alguien la estuviera ¡¿abrazando?! Se dio cuenta de quien era y se calmó por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que sus brazos rodeaban su cintura. Pero por alguna razón, no podía soltarlo, o mejor dicho no quería soltarlo, así que permaneció dormitada en sus brazos. Había tenido un sueño, un poco perturbador, se estremeció al recordar: había sangre, muerte, gritos y… No lo mejor sería olvidar todo eso, a fin de cuentas fue solo un sueño.

Harry sintió que algo en sus brazos temblaba, así que instintivamente los rodeó con mayor seguridad y sintió como cesaba de temblar y se quedaba tranquila. En eso abrió sus ojos, y cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír dentro de sí. Miró para abajo y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione.

-Buenos días Hermy.

-Buenos días Harry. Dijo sonrojada ante su nuevo apodo.

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos durante el resto del viaje. Dijo Harry mientras jugaba con el cabello de Hermione, parece que esto se había convertido en una manía.

-Si creo que eso podemos deducir, vaya que hacia frío ¿no?

-Bueno si…supongo… Dijo Harry un poco avergonzado ahora.

-Ah… lo siento no lo decía por…Mm no importa.

En ese instante el tren se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Hermione se abrazara más a Harry para no caer al suelo. Luego como si hubiera un resorte en el asiento se levantaron y se disponían a salir, demasiado tarde, ya la avalancha de alumnos iba por el pasillo, haciendo imposible que un alma más pudiera pasar por allí, así que esperaron en la entrada del compartimiento hasta que su vagón se hubo vaciado. Salieron luchando por poder acercarse a un carruaje, Harry se asomaba buscando alguna señal de Ron, mientras Hermione trataba de localizar a Ginny, a lo lejos vieron a un par de cabellos rojos esperando junto a un carruaje. Al acercarse Harry vio a las grandes bestias aladas que movían los carruajes, y se estremeció un poco, aún le parecía raro el hecho de poder verlos.

Al llegar a las puertas principales, Harry notó que la hostilidad de Hermione contra Ron había cesado, se preguntó a que se debía esto, del otro lado pudo observar que Ginny también se encontraba pensando profundamente quizás ella también se había dado cuenta. Pero sus supocisiones eran erradas, la pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña pelirroja se encontraba pensando en cierto jovencito arrogante, le intrigaba la sonrisa y la forma de actuar, incluso como había actuado ella (¡Estuve a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy!, ¡Sólo un segundo más y lo hubiera hecho! ¿Qué rayos ocurre conmigo?, No ya va calma Ginny, era solo un juego, y te dejaste llevar eso era todo, bueno igual lograste lo que querías dejar humillado al hurón ese de Malfoy), ante este ultimo pensamiento su sonrisa de costumbre regresó, y siguió a la gran multitud dentro del gran comedor.

Uno a uno se fueron ubicando a lo largo de las 4 mesas del gran comedor, algunos profesores ya se encontraban ocupando sus asientos, pero faltaban la profesora Mcgonagall, Hagrid y por supuesto los nuevos alumnos, el sombrero seleccionador ya se encontraba sobre su taburete, esperando para poder entrar en las pequeñas mentes de los nuevos estudiantes de hechicería.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny se encontraba hablando muy animadamente con algunos chicos de su curso, mientras Ron lanzaba miradas discriminantes a todos aquellos, por cierta razón Harry y Hermione no se veían directamente a los ojos, tenían muchas cosas en que pensar.

Harry: (_Ok Harry a ver consideremos ciertas cosas, ella no se alejo ni rechazo el abrazo, dos mm era solo un abrazo de amigos, además hacía mucho frío; ¿**Tanto así como para que ella terminara pacíficamente dormida y tu también?, vaya no sabía que eso se estilaba; **Urghh…mm es que fue solo el momento, eso se dio en el momento y no se volverá a dar; **Uhh pero quieres que vuelva a ocurrir ¿no es cierto?; **¿QUÉ? No, no…mm bueno si estaba muy cómodo y se sentía tan bien estar así no se porque; Viste que si tengo razón, aunque yo tampoco puedo responder el hecho de por qué esta sucediendo esto ya que soy TU; No me estas ayudando mucho que digamos, mejor cállate y déjame escuchar el sorteo…No pasa nada y no va a ocurrir nada…creo…)_

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en las palabras del director (N/A: en este fanfict Dumbledore no está muerto ya que de otra manera no creo q Hogwarts hubiera abierto y ni Draco ni Snape estarían en la historia, o por lo menos no de la forma en que esta planeada buajaja). Pero una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza no le permitía más que captar partes como: bla, bla, bla, bosque prohibido. Bla, bla, bla, mundo mágico en peligro. Bla, bla, bla mantenernos unidos. Por primera vez en su vida la atención de Hermione estaba fuera de los temas de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico.

Lo único que los devolvió a la realidad fue el suspiro de asombro del resto del alumnado, en cuanto las bandejas de las mesas se llenaron y pudieron observar y disfrutar de un gran banquete de bienvenida. Ron estaba repitiendo un trozo de su tarta favorita, mientras que Harry masticaba distraídamente una empanada de calabaza, cierta castaña comenzó a reírse al notar lo que su amigo estaba comiendo, y en cuanto este se dio cuenta comenzó a reírse con ella, se sonrojaron ligeramente y sin razón aparente, o por lo menos eso pensaba el resto de las personas que los observaban y no conocían la historia del viaje en el expreso.

Más rápido de lo que se puede decir Hipogrifo, el gran comedor se fue vaciando, los alumnos se dirigían a sus salas comunes, para descansar antes de su primer día de clases. Que de seguro sería muy fuerte para todos, y para otros un tanto agobiante.

El trío de amigos ya se había retirado, y se encontraban cada uno en sus respectivos dormitorios, pero las mentes de dos en especial se encontraban en las nebulosas por decir algún lugar. Estaban fuera de sí, no sabían que pensar, no sabían que hacer, lo único en que concordaban es en que no podía conciliar el sueño, una y otra vez daban vueltas en sus camas, mientras que los otros ocupantes de las habitación ya roncaban (dígase los ocupantes de la habitación de los chicos). Era temprano, pero todos prefirieron irse a descansar lo antes posible, ya mañana regresarían a la rutina de pergaminos, plumas, libros, pizarras, hechizos, clases, tareas y deberes por montones.

Los pocos que quedaban en el gran comedor fueron despachados por una aireada Profesora Mcgonagall y un irritado Snape, quien no se había resistido a quitarles algunos puntos a alumnos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

Cierta pelirroja se encontraba camino a su sala común, había tomado un atajo que iba por un pasillo casi desconocido, se dice que casi desconocido ya que muchos lo evitaban por un fastidioso Peeves que se encontraba revoloteando por allí, pero muy astuta la Joven solo le basto un hechizo para deshacerse de el.

Iba caminando muy tranquilamente, hasta que un par de manos la aprisionaron contra la pared, intento gritar pero la mano que la había sostenido se lo impidió.

-Ahora escúchame atentamente, no vas a gritar, no vas a pedir auxilio, no vas a intentar huir o si no va haber graves problemas ¿entendido Weasley? Dijo con voz amenazante su captor, cuya identidad yacía oculta en las sombras.

Ginny asintió ligeramente y la mano se retiró lentamente, como con precaución. Ella se encontraba aterrada. De pronto sintió la respiración del extraño cerca de su cuello, sintió como esta jugaba con los cabellos que caían graciosamente e iban al compás de dicha respiración. Un susurro, tan débil, pero que hizo que se estremeciera hasta la médula.

-Te dije que nadie jugaba conmigo pequeña Weasley. Nunca juegues con fuego que puedes salir quemada, ¿Qué nunca te lo dijeron? Una voz masculina, unas palabras que chocaban suavemente como una leve brisa, un tono de voz juguetón y amenazante, ahora si que estaba nerviosa, estaba sola en un pasillo con Draco Malfoy inmovilizándola completamente, no solo porque no le permitía moverse, si no también por el shock de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y esa sensación de ¿estar segura allí? (Muy bien Ginebra Weasley calma, no pienses en eso, ¿Cómo te vas a sentir tan segura? ¿Tan tranquila? ¡Por Merlín Es Draco Malfoy!, pero por dios que esos ojos grises se ven tan lindos… y esa sonrisa enigmática que me mata y me confunde tanto ¡Rayos lo logró!, esta jugando conmigo y yo estoy cayendo en su trampa.) Ahora la expresión de Ginny era de rabia.

-¡Qué poco hombre eres!, acorralándome en la oscuridad. Lo que me impresiona es que hayas venido sin tus amigotes, de verdad no sabía que te rebajarías tanto como para ir tras una a ver según tus palabras: "traidora a la sangre".

-Entiende algo "Ginny", esto solo es para devolverte el favor de dejarme…

-¿De dejarte qué "Draquito"? ¿Con las ganas de darme un beso?, vaya quien lo diría Draco Malfoy buscando el beso de una traidora a la sangre. Dijo Ginny acercándose cada vez más para tentarlo y torturarlo un poco más.

-No te creas tanto pequeña Weasley, si lo hubiera querido lo hubiera tomado, todo lo que quiero es mío. Dijo Draco acercándose también. Ginny no esperaba esta respuesta así que fue retrocediendo, pero se encontró con la pared y los brazos de Draco que no le permitían escapar. Draco sonrió malvadamente, su plan iba tal cual lo planeado.- ¿Por qué te alejas? Pensé que no tenías miedo.

-N…No tengo miedo, por favor Malfoy es imposible que yo llegue a temerte eres solo un estúpido, engreído, niño rico, mimado, caprichoso…

Las palabras de Ginny fueron cortadas por un par de labios que se encontraban sobre los suyos, eran suaves y cálidos, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, quedó en shock mientras observaba como aquel joven jugaba con sus labios, una rabia recorrió su cuerpo, e instintivamente comenzó a responder con la misma intensidad que la rabia que sentía. Draco la tomó por la cintura acercándola más y Ginny se abrazó de su cuello, estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que fue necesario el oxígeno. Ginny no sabía que decir, Draco estaba en las mismas, pero siendo petulante y orgulloso fue el primero en hablar:

-Vaya que ahora fuiste tu la que caíste en mi trampa Weasley. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿No será al revés Malfoy? La cara de Malfoy se crispó por unos instantes.

-Te lo repito nuevamente no te creas tanto Weasley. Y sin más ni más se dio la vuelta, pero fue detenido por un brazo que lo hizo girarse en sí y antes de darse cuenta la pelirroja se abalanzaba sobre el en un intento de beso apasionado. Sus mentes se quedaron en blanco unos instantes, de repente el momento se rompió, mientras el rubio observaba como a lo lejos su doncella huía despavorida.

-Rayos, esto no me esta saliendo como lo había planeado. ¿Por qué ese beso se sintió tan diferente?, ¿Por qué la estupida de Weasley me respondió?, es más ¿Cómo se me ocurrió corresponderle? Malfoy estaba frustrado, sus planes se estaban volteando y su juego se había puesto en su contra. Esa noche Ginny se durmió pensando solo en eso, y llevándose una mano a sus labios, donde aún podía sentir la intensidad de aquel beso.

¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo? Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Volviendo la torre de Gryffindor. En la habitación de los chicos se encontraba ausente uno de ellos, y en la habitación de las chicas una se disponía a bajar a leer un rato, ninguno de los dos había podido dormir, algo se los impedía.

Luego de estar un rato leyendo cómodamente en un sillón frente al fuego, la joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados decidió que debía encontrar la manera de descansar de otra forma no podría poner toda su atención en las clases mañana, y esa posibilidad para ella no existía. De la nada el cuadro que servía de entrada a la sala común se abrió pero no se vio a nadie entrar, en la oscuridad la joven intentó averiguar quien era, pero se topó con algo ¡que no podía ver!

-¿Harry? Preguntó dudosa.

-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte.

-Bueno la verdad es que no podía dormir. Dijeron al unísono.

-Yo fui por unos bocadillos a las cocinas. Dijo Harry. –Pero ya me regresaba a descansar.

-Ah… yo me encontraba leyendo un poco junto al fuego, y también ya me iba.

Sus voces sonaban nerviosas y ansiosas.

-Entonces que tengas buenas noches Hermy. Dulces sueños. Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se despedía.

-Igual tu Harry, dulces sueños. Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación de las chicas.

Rápidamente, ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. El sueño los estaba venciendo y entendieron antes de caer rendidos, que era simplemente eso lo que necesitaban para poder descansar tranquilos, no había una explicación clara del por qué, o por lo menos eso es lo que ellos piensan. Solo necesitaban verse una vez más aquella noche.

Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí llega la edición de el día de hoy, por favor sigan en sintonía, el aproximo capítulo será publicado lo más pronto posible.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos/as que hayan dejado un review de verdad significa mucho, gracias por tomarse ese tiempo para decirme que opinan sobre la historia, me alegra mucho que les este gustando, sigan dejando reviews eso me hace muy feliz, y una escritora feliz quiere decir más capítulos nuevos jeje carita inocente y gracias también al resto de las personas que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, incluso si no han dejado un review se los agradezco.

Bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a descansar mañana tengo clases, nos vemos pronto de seguro, cuídense, Bye.

Ja ne Miss. Taisho


	6. Clases, plumas y ¿mensajitos?

**Chapter 6: Clases, plumas y ¿mensajitos?**

Bueno chicos aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capitulo de su telenovela…mm…digo historia favorita cof, cof… (Silencio total)

¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien allí?, bueno los que todavía estén por aquí jeje ya no se ni que escribir.

**Disclaimer: **como siempre me toca repetir lo mismo, Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la historia principal, bla, bla, bla, etc.

Así que aclarado ese punto, volvamos a la historia.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

-Entonces que tengas buenas noches Hermy. Dulces sueños. Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se despedía.

-Igual tu Harry, dulces sueños. Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación de las chicas.

Rápidamente, ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. El sueño los estaba venciendo y entendieron antes de caer rendidos, que era simplemente eso lo que necesitaban para poder descansar tranquilos, no había una explicación clara del por qué, o por lo menos eso es lo que ellos piensan. Solo necesitaban verse una vez más aquella noche.

**Ahora si capitulo 6:**

A la mañana siguiente, muchos habían madrugado, o por lo menos aquellos que habían descansado lo suficiente. En todas las salas comunes de Hogwarts un número considerable de alumnos se encontraba ya despierto, y se sentaban junto al fuego mientras esperaban que fuera tiempo para poder bajar al gran comedor a desayunar y a que les entregaran sus horarios de clase.

Pero 4 chicos aún se encontraban descansando en sus habitaciones, dos pelirrojos, un rubio y un moreno (por ponerlo de alguna manera, ya que portaba una cabellera tan negra como la noche y completamente incontrolable). Digámoslo así para unos, la noche había traído muchas emociones, y otros simplemente eran flojos por naturaleza.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, cierta castaña se había cansado ya de esperar a sus dos amigos para poder bajar a desayunar, así que decidió subir a despertarlos a su habitación.

Entro sigilosamente, y comprobó que efectivamente aún se encontraban allí, se acercó a la cama del pelirrojo y pensó en como despertarlo, entonces vio la jarra de agua que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, saco su varita y en un leve susurro dijo: ¡accio jarra! Este vino flotando suavemente hasta sus manos, una sonrisa macabra se posó en sus labios y después de eso solo se escucho un grito.

-¡Qué se hunde el barco!, no se nadar muy bien ¡auxilio! Grito Ron en cuanto sintió el agua helada, se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba en el dormitorio, y que ningún barco se hundía, y que enfrente de el se encontraba una hermione con una expresión entre reproche y risa.

-Vaya, así que decidiste despertarte, llevo una hora esperando a que ustedes dos irresponsables bajen para ir a desayunar.

-Si no querías no tenías por qué esperarnos. Fue la respuesta de Ron, y lo que recibió fue otro chorro de agua helada. Hermione lo dejo refunfuñando y se dirigió a la cama de Harry.

Mientras Ron entro al baño para arreglarse, Hermione pensaba como despertar a Harry, no creía que fuera necesario tomar medidas tan drásticas como con Ron. Así que simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo sacudió levemente, no había respuesta, lo volvió a sacudir unas cuantas veces, y comenzó a susurrar su nombre.

-Harry, Harry…Despierta tenemos que bajar a desayunar, se nos hará tarde para ir a clases.

-Ah… ¿qué? ¿Clases, desayuno?...que importa déjame dormir. Y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hermione lo obligó a voltearse y a levantarse, o bueno más bien parecía un zombie, estaba tan dormido que termino yéndose de frente, haciendo que de la impresión Hermione cayera con el. PUFF.

Un golpe sordo, y un quejido fue lo que se escuchó, rápidamente Ron salió del baño y comenzó a reírse al ver la expresión de asombro de Harry y la posición en que había caído Hermione.

-¿De qué te ríes Ron? Dijo Harry un poco frustrado mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Hermione.

-De tu cara hermano, debiste haberla visto, además por lo menos a mí no me lanzaron de la cama para tener que despertarme. Y con esto se metió al baño a terminar de vestirse, se escuchaba el eco de su risa.

-Buenos días Hermy. Dijo Harry mientras sonreía y sostenía su rodilla lastimada.

-Buenos Días Harry. Lamento haber hecho que te cayeras de la cama, es que no quería bajar sola a desayunar y vine a despertart…despertarlos.

-No te preocupes, ¿Por qué mejor no nos esperas en la sala común?

-¿Qué?...Ah si, si claro, disculpa ya me voy. Dijo Hermione avergonzada, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y respirando más tranquilamente. Aún seguía pensando que esa camiseta blanca le sentaba muy bien.

Fueron pocos los minutos que les tomó estar preparados, así que juntos cruzaron la entrada a través del retrato de la señora Gorda y se dirigieron al gran comedor. Disfrutaron de un gran desayuno, y muy pronto la profesora Mcgonagall se acercó junto con sus horarios. Ese día tendrían Transformaciones, clase doble de pociones, Historia de la magia y después el resto de la tarde libre.

-Genial, primer día y ya tenemos que pasar 2 horas en las mazmorras con el grasiento… Hermione le lanzó una de esas miradas que dicen cállate-o-si-no.

-Ah…señor Weasley ¿le importaría completar la frase?...Dijo Snape, surgiendo aparentemente de la nada.

-Eh, profesor, yo solo hablaba de los grasientos…calderos si…los calderos.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor Weasley, espero que cuide más su vocabulario para la próxima.

-¡Te felicito Ron! Dijo Hermione.

-¿Pero qué hice ahora?

-Nada Ronald. Y con eso se fue dejando a Harry y Ron con expresión extraña.

-¡Mujeres! Dijo Ron por lo bajo.

-Vamos Ron, debemos apurarnos no queremos problemas con Mcgonagall.

Salieron apresurados para llegar justo a tiempo. Debido a la pequeña pelea y a la hostilidad renovada por parte de Hermione. Harry se sentó en la mesa de atrás con Ron, mientras que ella compartía la mesa con Neville. Es poco decir que Neville tuvo unos pequeños accidentes mientras practicaban los hechizos del año pasado, intentaba cambiar su cabello de color, y termino haciéndose crecer las cejas hasta tal punto que no podía ver absolutamente nada, Hermione lo ayudó ganando así 10 puntos para Gryffindor, el pobre tuvo que aguantar las burlas que siguieron al incidente.

Luego vendría la clase doble de pociones, y como todos esperaban, el favoritismo del Profesor Snape era obvio, y en la primera clase se encargaron de realizar una poción extremadamente compleja, solo Hermione pudo acercarse a lo que podría llamarse el verdadero aspecto de la poción. Pero para Snape esto le era totalmente indiferente. Al final de la clase (después de haber sido llamados "incompetentes"), se les asignó una pergamino de 2 metros para la próxima clase. Muchos salieron blasfemando y profiriendo ofensas contra el querido profesor Snape.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y Ron y Hermione no se hablaban, no más que para decirse cosas de gran importancia como: permiso, o pásame eso. Sinceramente Harry no aguantaba más la situación.

Luego del almuerzo, la hora de clase de Historia de la magia, se hizo mas liviana, por lo menos para Harry y para Ron que se dedicaron a tomar una siesta, mientras que Hermione les lanzaba miradas acosadoras, casi como si los quisiera matar, era de esas miradas de que casi te hacían temblar.

Harry escribió algo rápidamente en un pergamino antes de que terminara la clase, lo doblo y lo sostuvo en su mano. En cuanto la clase hubo terminado, Ron y Harry se iban a dirigir al campo de Quidditch, para volar un rato y practicar un poco antes de que comenzaran los partidos por la copa de Quidditch de ese año.

Antes de cruzar la puerta del aula, Harry detuvo a Hermione y le entrego el pergamino, y salió apresurado tras Ron.

Hermione se quedo ahí observando el pergamino, que estaba minuciosamente doblado. ¿Por qué Harry se tomaría la molestia de dejarle una nota pudiendo hablar directamente con ella? La curiosidad la carcomía, pero decidió esperar a llegar a la sala común para poder leer la nota con calma.

Apenas cruzo por el retrato, buscó su sillón favorito (el mismo en el que había estado sentada en la madrugada), dejó su bolso a un lado e inspeccionó el pergamino, sin más preámbulos lo desenvolvió y se encontró con la delicada letra de Harry:

_**Hola Hermione, se que este medio de comunicación te parecerá extraño, pero es que quería preguntarte algo y se que no tendré mucho tiempo, ya que Ron me arrastraría al campo de Quidditch lo más rápido posible por eso te lo pregunto a través del pergamino jejeje. Eh bueno, sería posible que me ayudaras con la asignatura de pociones. Si suena extraño, yo pidiendo ayuda directa, es que de verdad me vendría bien un poco de tu compa…ayuda… así que si no estás muy ocupada te espero hoy a las 9 en la sala común. **_

_**Harry.**_

_**P.D.: puedes traer todos los libros que necesites o que creas convenientes.**_

Hermione la leyó, una y otra y otra vez, vaya que esto si era inusual, pensó. Pero viendo que ella también necesitaba cumplir con la asignatura de pociones lo más pronto posible, se dirigió a la biblioteca para ir en busca de algunos libros de consulta sobre la materia, después de todo sería una larga noche de estudio.

Mientras en los jardines del castillo, cierta pelirroja se encontraba disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la tarde, estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol, con un libro en manos, se veía tan pacífica, pero esa paz no duraría tanto.

Alguien le arrebató el libro de las manos, y en cuanto subió la mirada para ver quien había sido el tarado, se encontró con unos ojos que ya conocía muy bien.

-Vamos Malfoy, entrégame el libro, no estoy de humor.

-Hola Weasley, uhh no estas de humor. ¿Debería importarme?

-La verdad si, porque la próxima vez que te metas conmigo no será tu pie lo único que saldrá lastimado.

Malfoy se acercó un poco.

-¿En serio?, pero si yo creía que te gustaba jugar conmigo. Dijo esta última parte en un susurro casi inaudible. Esto hizo que el corazón de Ginny se acelerara y sus mejillas se tornaran sonrosadas.

-¿No tuviste suficiente el otro día Malfoy?, solo déjame en paz. Dijo Ginny mientras daba saltos para alcanzar su libro, lástima que aquel chico fuera tan alto, o no la verdad ese aspecto no era tan malo.

-… (Silencio por parte de Malfoy, esto puso más nerviosa a Ginny, pareciera como si estuviera considerando la respuesta, esto no era nada bueno, o ¿quizás si?)- La verdad Ginny, no tuve suficiente, ya es muy tarde para que me pidas que te deje en paz, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, y la verdad creo que no quiero. Dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Preguntó Ginny dudosa sabiendo la respuesta, ya que era lo mismo en lo que ella se había pasado parte de la noche pensando.

-Se que lo sentiste Ginny, se que te gustó, nadie puede resistirse a algo tan fuerte. Dijo Draco dando otro paso más. Ginny retrocedió chocando con el árbol (¡Rayos siempre logra tenerme atrapada, siempre caigo en su trampa!, ¿ahora qué hago?, ah mira esos labios, esa mirada. ¡Ginny Weasley es Malfoy, cuantas veces te lo tienes que repetir!, pero en verdad hay algo que me impulsa a corresponderle, no se que haría si me diera otro de esos besos, no podría detenerme y no responder, es algo tan especial). Se sonrojo, de pronto se dio cuenta que la mirada de Draco no era fría, ni distante, era una mirada dulce, tranquila, esto hizo que el corazón se le derritiera, ahora si estaba segura, si el la besara de nuevo ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, sus ojos gritaban a voces que la besara.

-Draco…Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Y entonces sintió la respiración de el en su cuello, luego unos labios que la besaban justo debajo de la quijada. Un torbellino de color gris, y luego un beso apasionado, casi salvaje, como si tuviera una sed incontrolable, como si no pudieran vivir sin eso, como si más nunca pudieran volver a estar así. Luego silencio, miradas, un llanto.

-¿Cómo puedes jugar conmigo así Malfoy?...Te odio. Y se fue corriendo confundida, sin saber que pensar, tan solo sabía que aquel joven rubio, alto, apuesto y arrogante, había logrado dejar una gran marca en su vida, no sabía como podía catalogar ese sentimiento, necesitaba estar sola un momento. Malfoy observó como la pelirroja se alejaba cada vez más de el. Estaba muy confundido, ¿Cómo era capaz esa pequeña niña hiciera que todas aquella emociones salieran a la luz?...deseo, cariño, dulzura, ternura…a… no, el no lo diría, no era posible ¿o sí? (N/A Che que si dejo incógnitas ¿no? buajaja)

-Yo no juego contigo, y no te odio Ginny creo que yo…

Regresando de la biblioteca, y del campo de Quidditch, los tres amigos se encontraron. Hermione sonrió y siguió adelante con su gran montaña de libros. Harry También sonrió y pensó que esta sería una larga noche. Ron iba muy distraído, hablaba sobre una chica que no había notado en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, pero Harry le hizo caso omiso.

Pronto se hicieron las 8, Hermione ya se encontraba trabajando en su pergamino de Pociones, mientras Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez mágico y por tercera vez consecutiva Ron salía victorioso, aburrido y fastidiado Ron decidió subir a dormir, se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, y subió a los dormitorios. Por alguna razón, ese beso que Hermione había recibido, hizo que el monstruo verde de los celos rugiera en su interior. (Es tu amiga, solo tu amiga, la quieres proteger de ¿el chico que le gusta?, ah bueno es tu amiga, solo eso) Se repitió a si mismo Harry una y otra vez.

Sacó sus pergaminos, unas plumas y un tintero, apenas había comenzado a escribir y ya se había enredado con las propiedades mágicas de una hierba. Hermione detuvo su escritura y le explico. Continuaron así un rato, en silencio. Más o menos a las 11 de la noche, la sala común se encontraba completamente desierta.

-Oye Harry, dime algo ¿Para qué querías que me quedara?, no necesitaste mucha ayuda con pociones, lo hubieras podido hacer tu solo…no es que me molestara al contrario, me encanta ayudarte, pero pregunto ¿Hay alguna otra razón?

-¿Alguna otra? No, no. Simplemente quería poder terminar esto fácil y sabía que tu podrías ayudarme (Si supieras que ni yo se porque te hice quedarte. Pensó Harry)

-Ah…bueno.

-La verdad Hermione, hay una pregunta que se me ocurrió hoy.

-Pues dime ¿Qué es?

-Bueno…la verdad… ¿HermioneatitegustaRonverdad? Dijo muy rápidamente, ese era su problema siempre que quería decir algo serio, se enredaba y terminada haciendo una frase ininteligible.

-Disculpa Harry no te entendí.

-Que… ¿A ti te gusta Ron verdad? Dijo Harry avergonzado. Hermione se mantuvo callada. Harry interpreto eso como un sí, pero no sabía que su amiga estaba considerando una respuesta.-Disculpa, no debí preguntar, es que solo me dio un poco de curiosidad…

-No, no te disculpes. La verdad Harry no se que responder a esa pregunta.

-Ah…ya veo.

-Es que, todo es muy confuso, a veces siento que quiero a alguien, pero cuando esa persona me decepciona me olvido muy rápidamente de ella, y no creo que eso sea amor, y hay un sentimiento muy particular que se presenta a veces, no, siempre. ¿Nunca has sentido Harry qué algo se siente tan bien y esta mal? Dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A ese sentimiento, de querer estar con alguien, de que al estar con esa persona todo desaparece a tu alrededor y parece que los problemas se esfuman, que solo quedan esas dos personas en el mundo, pero cuando la realidad te pega de frente, es muy doloroso, ya que te das cuenta que puedes lastimar a otros si estas con esa persona.

Harry entendía todo perfectamente, no sabía como pero lo comprendía, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, e instintivamente Harry le tomó la mano y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué lloras?, no me gusta verte de esa manera.

-Lo siento Harry, no quería llorar delante de ti, pero es que no lo pude evitar, tan solo olvida lo que dije, no es nada, solo son necedades.

-A mi no me parecieron necedades Hermione, de hecho…mm…

-De hecho ¿qué Harry?

-Nada Hermione, solo pensaba en lo que estabas diciendo eso esto. Dijo esto mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de la cara. Su mirada era seria, madura, estaba concentrado en aquellas palabras ¿y qué si eso era lo que le ha estado ocurriendo?, no, no podría ser.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que terminemos esta sesión de estudio Harry.

-Si, necesitamos descansar (si es que es posible que hoy pueda lograr dormir sin tenerte cerca de mí, sin tu abrazo).

-Buenas noches Harry. Hermione le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Hermy. Dijo subiendo las escaleras, aún pensando.

-Ah y Harry, cualquier cosa solo mándame otro mensajito ¿si? Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, lo mismo digo Hermy…lo mismo digo.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

Bueno chicos, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado, ¿Qué habrá querido decir Harry? ¿Se refería simplemente a los mensajitos? ¿Qué hará Draco?

No se lo pierdan en una próxima edición de Amor intelectual.

Gracias a todos los que han leído, dejen un review por favor, ya que alegran mi vida.

Me despido…Hasta Luego, Cuídense.

Ja ne Miss. Taisho.

P.D.: Por favor dejen un review!!!!!!! XD…


	7. Primera salida a Hogsmeade

**Chapter 7: Primera salida a Hogsmeade.**

Hola chicos y chicas, aquí regreso con otro capítulo, aún tengo la fiebre de escribir, así que aprovecharé mi inspiración. Bueno el día de hoy las cosas en la historia comienzan a complicarse, así que no se pierdan los capítulos que le sigan a este. Claro va a haber romance, etc., etc. Jeje pero con cierto toque de drama y otras cosas, así que adelante a leer.

**Disclaimer:** lamentablemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, que triste es eso de verdad, pero bueno que se puede hacer, mientras pueda escribir este fanfict esta bien.

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

-Buenas noches Harry. Hermione le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Hermy. Dijo subiendo las escaleras, aún pensando.

-Ah y Harry, cualquier cosa solo mándame otro mensajito ¿si? Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, lo mismo digo Hermy…lo mismo digo.

**Ahora si capítulo 7:**

Septiembre fue dando paso a Octubre, el mes en que se celebraría un pequeño baile para celebrar Halloween, y se realizaría la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que sería unos días antes del baile. Los estudiantes ya se encontraban ansiosos de poder salir, y aprovechar de comprar algunas cosas para el baile que se había pautado para el 31 de ese mes, y Hogsmeade era el sitio ideal para realizar sus compras.

Era la mañana del 25 de Octubre, el día en que estaba pautada la salida a Hogsmeade, muchos estudiantes se encontraban ya en el gran comedor, impacientes por poder salir fuera de los muros del castillo, y respirar aire fresco, lástima que no tendrían tanta libertad, ya que el pueblo de Hogsmeade se encontraba completamente custodiado por aurores y diversos funcionarios del ministerio debido a la situación ya mencionada.

El señor Filch junto con su gata la señora Norris, se encontraban en la entrada del castillo chequeando la lista de los alumnos que podían salir y pasando el detector de objetos tenebrosos. Una vez que el trío de amigos se encontraba ya afueras, apenas cruzaron las verjas de entrada vieron a dos funcionarios haciendo la ronda de vigilancia, también unos profesores iban con ellos.

Hermione había quedado en verse con Ginny cerca de Zonkos para ir de compras, o lo que Ron denominaba "hacer cosas de chicas", comentario por el cual recibió una mirada de reproche de Hermione y Ginny quienes se fueron en la dirección opuesta, mientras que Harry y Ron entraban a Zonkos. Desde aquel primer día de clases Harry y Hermione no habían tenido tiempo de compartir tanto, lo mismo con Ron, ya que Harry y Ron se encontraban practicando al Quidditch la mayoría del tiempo o estudiando para alguna materia, y Hermione entre los deberes y la biblioteca consumía gran parte de su tiempo, incluso había regresado a su manía de tejer suéteres y gorros para los elfos, sinceramente Hermione era única y especial, pensaban Harry y Ron.

Mientras se encontraban realizando sus compras cada uno por su lado, A Ginny y a Hermione se les acercó un extraño jovencito y les dio una nota, Hermione supuso que sería de Harry ya que ese método lo había usado anteriormente, aunque era el quien entregaba las notas personalmente, la abrieron en cuanto hubieron salido de la tienda, la nota parecía tener la letra de Harry, decía lo siguiente:

_**Hermione, Ginny nos vemos cerca de la casa de los sustos.**_

Ese era el único mensaje que contenía, les parecía muy extraño, voltearon el pergamino para asegurarse, pero no encontraron nada del otro lado, así que con sus compras en mano decidieron ir a averiguar, pasaron enfrente de un par de aurores y de otras tiendas, hasta que se alejaron y lograron visualizar la casa de los sustos.

Mientras que Ron y Harry se encontraban intentando salir de Honeydukes, era una lucha total muchos alumnos se encontraban comprando grandes cantidades de dulces, una vez que lograron salir se les acercó un jovencito muy particular y les entregó una nota.

La abrieron rápidamente y se encontraron con lo que parecía ser la delicada caligrafía de Hermione, la nota decía lo siguiente:

_**Chicos, para cuando lean esto ya habremos terminado nuestras compras, así que los estaremos esperando en las afueras de la casa de los sustos para después ir a caminar un poco por el pueblo, nos vemos.**_

En cuanto subieron la mirada para preguntarle al joven quién le había entregado esta nota, se dieron cuenta que ya no se encontraba en su campo visible, así que decidieron encaminarse a la casa de los sustos, ya cuando estaban llegando vieron a lo lejos las siluetas de Hermione y Ginny que los saludaban con las manos.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal les fue con las compras? Pregunto Ginny.

-Muy Bien, fuimos a Zoncos y a Honeydukes. Dijo Harry mostrando las bolsas.

-Ah y también fuimos a la nueva tienda de artículos de Quidditch que abrieron. Dijo Ron sonriente, mientras que Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban miradas que decían claramente: ¡Hombres!

-Hey Harry, ¿Por qué nos citaron aquí? Dijo Hermione acordándose de la nota.

-¿Nosotros, fueron ustedes las que nos enviaron una nota. Dijo Harry sacándola de su bolsillo.

-…Harry, esa no es mi letra, es decir si se parece mucho, pero entonces ¿Quién nos mando esta nota? Dijo sacando un pedazo de pergamino del mismo tamaño pero que simulaba contener la caligrafía de Harry. Eran unas copias bastante exactas de la letra de alguien.

Todos sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, al parecer alguien les había tendido una trampa, y hasta ahora habían caído completamente. Se quedaron helados en cuanto vieron que los arbustos que rodeaban la entrada al bosque se movían, alguien se acercaba. Harry y Ron se pusieron delante de las dos jóvenes dispuestos a defenderlas con sus vidas si fuera necesario, en ese momento todos pensaron en lo estupidos que habían sido por ir al único lugar en el que no había seguridad en todo el pueblo, y estaban ¡completamente solos, con nada más para defenderse que sus varitas, su ingenio, y unas bolsas de compra.

Entre las sombras de los arbustos salió un joven rubio, parecía como si estuviera escapando o desesperado por llegar a algún sitio lo más rápido posible, era Draco Malfoy, que en cuanto los vio cayó al suelo inconciente, se acercaron rápidamente y consideraron en dejarlo, pero no les pareció justo, aunque este fuera uno de sus enemigos más allegados, intentaron despertarlo, pero viendo que no reaccionaban usaron ¡Enérvate, pero el hechizo no funcionaba, por alguna razón todos vieron como la cara de Ginny se volvía inexpresiva y palidecía, estaba más blanca que la nieve.

-Ok chicos tenemos que regresar rápidamente al pueblo, no me agrada nada lo que esta sucediendo. Dijo Harry mientras que miraba de un lado a otro.

-Tenemos que movilizar al tarado este. Dijo Ron mientras miraba con reproche a Malfoy.

Como respuesta Ginny realizo un hechizo de levitación haciendo que el cuerpo de Draco flotara, de esta forma podrían llevarlo más fácilmente. Comenzaron a alejarse cuando una voz fría, distante y cruel los hizo pararse súbitamente.

-¿Adónde se dirigen Potter, si apenas acabamos de llegar, espero que las invitaciones hayan sido de su agrado.

Se voltearon lentamente, con varita en mano, mientras Ginny bajaba a Draco al suelo, lo dejo recostado cerca de una roca. Allí se encontraban, un número de mortífagos, ¡que se suponen se encontraban encerrados en Azkabán, pero el misterio sobre esto no tardó en revelarse ya que de repente sintieron como si nada tuviera sentido, como si la felicidad no existiera, entonces se fijaron en un gran número de seres encapuchados que se encontraban detrás de estos.

-Vaya Lucius, veo que lograron salir rápidamente de la prisión ¿no, ah pero seguro necesitaron de la ayuda de su "Señor".

-¡No te atrevas a referirte a el con ese tono de sarcasmo Potter!

-Ya, ya Macnair, deja el pobre chico no sabe de lo que habla.

-O no, si que lo se, hablo del incompetente de Voldemort, que siempre manda a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio. ¿A qué se debe esta visita, ¿Acaso es otro intento de asesinato?

-No Potter, el privilegio de asesinarte es de nuestro Lord y de nadie más. Pero bueno ya hemos tenido un rato de diversión. Dijo Malfoy mientras sonreía maliciosamente, a Harry y al resto se les bajó la tensión, ¿qué había querido decir con esto?

-Ah…a ¿qué se refiere con eso? Dijo Ron con desafío.

-Bueno ya que lo preguntan. Chasqueó sus dedos, los mortífagos soltaron a un cuerpo inanimado en medio de los dos bandos, no se le veía bien la cara, pero les heló la sangre, al poder ver que se encontraba muerto.

-¡Desgraciado! Grito Ginny, mientras los mortífagos se reían.

Así comenzó una batalla, hechizos que volaban a diestra y siniestra, los chicos lograron arreglárselas un poco contra los mortífagos, aturdieron a un par, pero en cuanto los dementores se metieron en medio se les complicaron un poco más las cosas, por suerte todos habían formado parte del ED, así que eran capaces de materializar unos patronus que mantuvieran alejados a los dementores.

Harry se encontraba esquivando unos hechizos de Lucius, Ron luchaba contra Macnair, Hermione ayudaba a Ginny con otro par. Poco a poco se les fueron agotando las energías, los mortífagos eran magos con mayor experiencia y con mayor resistencia. Iban cayendo, a Ginny la había alcanzado un hechizo, Ron dejó la lucha con Macnair para ir en su ayuda, solo quedaban ahora Harry y Hermione.

-Vaya Potter, parece que no eres tan inútil como lo creía. Por lo menos pareces ser mejor que el estúpido de tu padre. Y tras este comentario soltó una carcajada malvada, que enfureció más a Harry.

-¡Cállate Malfoy, NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR ASI DE MI PADRE! Decía Harry.- ¡Sectusempra!

-¡Desgraciado, ¿cómo te atreves a lanzarme esa clase de hechizos, ¿De dónde rayos lo sacaste? Decía mientras que revisaba la pierna que le sangraba, el hechizo había pegado de lleno contra esta.- ¡Cruciatus!

-¡Harry no! Grito Hermione.

-¡AHHHHH! El hechizo hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, ya que no tenía muchas energías luego de la batalla en la que acaba de participar, había agotado todas sus reservas, aún en el último segundo intento mantenerse conciente, pero no pudo más que escuchar el grito de Hermione.

Luego del incidente Harry no despertó sino a la mañana siguiente, al abrir sus ojos, todo estaba borroso, pero por las luces y lo poco que podía distinguir supuso que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio, tanteó la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, y encontrando sus anteojos se los colocó. De repente recordó los sucesos, y un pánico recorrió todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasó con los demás, ¿Cómo estarán, ¿Dónde, todo era su culpa, caer inconciente y dejar a sus amigos era algo que no debió de haber pasado. Intentó levantarse apresuradamente pero se fijó que alguien se encontraba sentado al un lado de su cama, y su cabeza descansaba sobre la misma, era…

-¡Hermione! Gritó Harry eufórico.

-¡Ahhh, ¿Qué? ¿Harry, ya despertaste? Se abalanzó sobre Harry y le dio un gran abrazo y este se lo devolvió.

-Por Merlín, ya me había preocupado por ustedes. Pero dime… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, ¿Qué sucedió, ¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?

-¡Cálmate un momento Harry, no es bueno que te alteres, además si Madame Pomfrey te ve así no te va a permitir salir antes. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, muy bien pero cuéntame ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-Muy bien, después de que caíste inconciente, solo quedábamos Ron y Yo, Ron fue aturdido por otro de los mortífagos mientras que se encontraba protegiendo a Ginny, ya yo estaba en estado de pánico, me iban a atacar en cuanto una serie de hechizos comenzaron a salir disparados en contra de los mortífagos, que fueron retrocediendo, eran los aurores, de alguna forma habían escuchado los gritos que habíamos lanzado, un poco más y no se que hubiera sido de nosotros, después de eso los seguí mientras que ellos los llevaban…y… recogieron el cadáver…Dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Hermione ¿Qué sucede, ¿Quién era?

-Harry, era…era… ¡era Neville! Dijo esto soltando el llanto. El pobre chico había sufrido el infortunio de la muerte, el destino lo había llevado por el camino equivocado. Harry estaba en shock, no era posible, no lo podía creer, el Neville que todos conocían ahora…muerto, se había ido, al igual que el resto.

-Los aurores suponen que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, y en el momento menos indicado. Dijo Hermione entre sollozos.- Usaron la maldición: ¡Avada Kedabra contra el, no es justo Harry, no es justo. Dijo Hermione soltando más lágrimas. Harry tenía los ojos aguados pero se negaba a dejar salir esas lágrimas, debía ser fuerte para poder apoyar a los demás.

-No Hermione, no es justo. ¿Dónde se encuentra Ron?

-Está del otro lado de la enfermería, acompañando a Ginny.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 10 de la mañana del 26 de Octubre.

-¿26 de Octubre, es decir que ha pasado un día.

-Si, nos tenías un poco preocupado, ya Ginny había despertado, pero tú no mostrabas signo alguno de que fueras a despertar, me preocupé mucho. Dijo Hermione soltando el llanto de nuevo, mientras Harry la sostenía en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente para calmarla.

-Muchas Gracias Hermy. Dijo con una ternura, Hermione solo se limitó a mirarlo.

-No hay nada que agradecer Harry, no se que haría sin t…sin ustedes en mi vida.

-Yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ustedes.

_**Fin del capítulo**_

Bueno chicos, decidí agregarle un toque oscuro a la historia, no todo podía ser tan perfecto ¿no es cierto, jejeje, bueno en el próximo capítulo podrán averiguar (aquellos que se lo preguntaron) qué rayos hacia Malfoy corriendo en dirección a la casa de los sustos. Y otros detalles más.

Por favor chicos y chicas, dejen un review se les agradece muchísimo, alegran mi día.

Me retiro nuevamente, hasta la próxima edición de Amor intelectual.

Draco: Hey, y ¿por qué yo la hice de tarado desmayado?

Miss. Taisho: Pues porque luego vas a cumplir un papel importante en la historia, además no quería que salieras lastimado en la lucha, y no podías pelear contra tu padre.

Draco: ¿Cómo que no, claro que si, y lo hubiera hecho.

Miss. Taisho: no porque yo no quería que fuera así en la historia ¡y punto, no hay discusión, se cierra el asunto.

Draco: ¡A mi nadie me calla, soy Draco Malfoy, miembro de la familia Malfoy…

Miss. Taisho: si, si de una línea de sangre limpia, la familia con el mayor número de mortífagos, etc., etc., te conozco muy bien.

Draco: No, claro que no me conoces… (Se calla, Ginny le pone cinta adhesiva en la boca)

Miss. Taisho: ¡Gracias Ginny!

Ginny: De nada, sinceramente ya me estaba obstinando un poco, Jejeje.

Ja ne Miss. Taisho


	8. ¡Exijo Respuestas!

**Chapter 8: ¡Exijo explicaciones!**

Miss Taisho: Hola de nuevo chicos y chicas, nos vemos el día de hoy para continuar con su historia favorita cof, cof, Amor Intelectual, con sus personajes favoritos del mundo de Harry Potter, peligro, romance, tragedia y drama y muchísimas otras cosas son las que encontraran a continuación, también…

Lectores: ¡Ya ve al grano!

Miss Taisho: Uhh muy bien, esta bien…corta notas…mm quise decir, que mm volvamos con las notas de la historia u.

**Disclaimer:** mm sinceramente no entiendo porque tengo que escribir esto al principio de los capítulos, es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero bueh, ya lo dije no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni nada, bla, bla, bla, aclarado ese punto por millonésima vez (lanzo miradas asesinas a los abogados) volvamos a la historia. Ah y para aquella persona que me preguntó si Ron aún está enamorado de Hermione, este capítulo responderá a esa pregunta…buajaja…

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

-Si, nos tenías un poco preocupado, ya Ginny había despertado, pero tú no mostrabas signo alguno de que fueras a despertar, me preocupé mucho. Dijo Hermione soltando el llanto de nuevo, mientras Harry la sostenía en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente para calmarla.

-Muchas Gracias Hermy. Dijo con una ternura, Hermione solo se limitó a mirarlo.

-No hay nada que agradecer Harry, no se que haría sin t…sin ustedes en mi vida.

-Yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ustedes.

**Ahora si capítulo 8:**

Aquella mañana transcurrió entre llantos y lamentos, muchos Gryffindors habían ido a visitarlos a la enfermería, y mientras dormían dejaban chocolates y tarjetas, en muchos de ellos se apreciaba gran tristeza y melancolía, la muerte de Neville había sido muy trágica e inesperada.

Al mediodía la Señora Pomfrey les dio de alta a Harry y Ginny, pero Malfoy aún tenía que permanecer una noche más en la enfermería, se oía el retumbar de la voz de Malfoy mientras discutía con la enfermera, pero como siempre era ella la que salía victoriosa. En cuanto Ron y Hermione entraron a la enfermería para ir a almorzar con Harry y Ginny, discutieron por un rato y decidieron hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren, no estoy de humor como para tener que soportarlos. Dijo Malfoy lanzándoles una mirada fría que se detuvo antes de encontrarse con la de Ginny.

-Nos tiene sin cuidado el humor en el que estés Malfoy, aunque creo que era obvio por los gritos que andabas profiriendo… ¡Auch! Hermione le había dado un gran pisotón para que se callara, y este logró su efecto.

-Muy bien Malfoy, entonces hablemos claramente, iré directamente al grano, y capta algo nosotros tampoco andamos de humor.

-¿Por qué habría de escucharte Potter, mucho menos escucharé a unan sangre sucia, y un traidor a la sangre. Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de querer propinarle otro puñetazo a Malfoy, igual al de aquel día durante el viaje en el expreso, y Hermione tuvo que detener a Ron, Ginny aún permanecía callada, y un poco apartada del grupo, no estaba lista para enfrentar a Draco, mucho menos con todos observándola.

-Ok, Malfoy lo único que queremos saber es ¿Qué rayos hacías TÚ corriendo desesperadamente con rumbo a la casa de los sustos? Dijo Hermione perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-…No tengo porque responderte, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Porque tienes que ser tan…tarado e idiota Malfoy, ¡es una simple pregunta! Dijo Harry casi gritando, definitivamente tratar de conversar con Malfoy era algo que nunca podrían lograr hacer, por lo menos no de una manera completamente civilizada.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así Potter, ya les dije no es su problema, no se metan, no les incumbe.

En eso apareció la Señora Pomfrey, había oído los gritos desde su oficina, así que los sacó demandando silencio y calma para que los enfermos pudieran descansar, Malfoy los miraba y se reía con sorna. Salieron un poco disgustados, y se dieron cuenta que se les había hecho tarde para almorzar, así que regresaron a la sala común. Ginny dijo que aún se sentía un poco cansada y que iría a tomar una siesta, quedando así Harry, Hermione y Ron, se pusieron a discutir un poco sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, se fue haciendo tarde y Hermione necesitaba devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, subió a buscarlos en su habitación, en cuanto vieron como iba cargada de una gran montaña de libros, Harry y Ron se ofrecieron a ayudarla.

De regreso Harry se retraso un poco mientras pedía un libro a la bibliotecaria, que se encontraba buscándolo entre los estantes, verdaderamente Madame Pince a veces podía ser muy pesada, ¡Era solo un libro de Encantamientos!

En el camino de regreso a la sala común Ron insiste en tomar el atajo del pasillo desierto, de esa forma llegarían más rápido. Iban muy callados, Hermione perdida en su mente y Ron, nervioso.

De repente una mano detuvo a Hermione, tomando la de ella, se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Ron, era una mirada extraña, era muy calmada, sus mejillas estaban rojas: ¡Oh no! Pensó Hermione.

-Hermione… La llamó Ron suavemente, lo que hizo que ella devolviera su atención a la situación que se estaba desarrollando. Sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente no sabía que decir.

-Hermione, se que este no es el mejor momento, pero es que me esto me ha estado volviendo loco durante mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres Ron?

-Hermione… ¿Tú no tienes nada con Harry, ¿verdad? Hermione se quedó de piedra, no sabía que responder, su cerebro no procesaba nada, pero el tener a Ron tan cerca la hizo reaccionar rápido.

-No Ron, yo no tengo nada con Harry, lo quiero tanto como a ti. (Y ese es el problema, no se a quien quiero mas. Pensó ella).

-Es decir, ¿sólo como amigos?

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto Ron?

-No, por nada, discúlpame.

-¿Disculparte, si no has hecho nada.

Entonces Hermione, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaban tan cerca, ella no sabía como reaccionar, no estaba clara con lo que quería pero algo la llevo a negarse a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente no podía ocurrir, su primer beso tenía que ser algo diferente, algo único, algo a lo que su corazón correspondiera sin dudar, así que:

-¡Oye Ron! Ehh… se me olvidó, Ginny me había dicho que me esperaba en la sala común, teníamos algo que hacer antes de la cena, nos vemos después. Y con esto se alejó apresuradamente, dejando a Ron en medio del pasillo, con la respiración entrecortada, y con muchas dudas en mente.

En cuanto Hermione se encontró a una buena distancia de Ron, se detuvo para agarrar aire, vaya que este año estaba resultando más inusual que nunca, demasiado para su gusto, se propuso concentrarse en las clases para alejar sus pensamientos de los chicos, solo había un pequeño problema: Ron y Harry eran sus mejores amigos, y normalmente se encontraban juntos, iban juntos a clases, comían juntos. ¿Cómo descubrirá entonces qué es lo que siente? Mientras que pensaba en esto se encaminaba hacia la sala común, pero al cruzar la esquina se encontró con un objeto sólido.

-Lo siento mucho, es que iba muy distraída, decía mientras que se arreglaba la falda, una mano tomó la de ella haciéndola subir la mirada para encontrarse con…

-Harry…vaya que pensé que me había llevado por delante a otra persona.

-¿Qué haces todavía fuera de la sala común, hace tiempo que Ron y tu se regresaron.

-Ah es que nos retrasamos porque nos pusimos a charlar en el camino, y Ron se detuvo un poco, y… bueno como yo había quedado con Ginny en la sala común entonces me adelante. Dijo Hermione sonriendo inocentemente, sin notar que aún la mano de Harry sostenía la de ella.

-Pero debes de venir muy distraída. Porque ni cuenta te diste que estabas girando en la dirección contraria a la sala común. Dijo Harry señalando el retrato de la señora Gorda delante de ellos y riéndose.

-Si, venía un poco distraída. (Vaya que vergüenza Hermione Granger).

Dicho esto, entraron a la sala común, mientras cierto pelirrojo se había quedado de piedra tras ver la situación, pero por primera vez en su vida decidió calmarse y no dejarse llevar por su imaginación, Hermione se lo había dicho ella solo los quería como amigos, eso lo alegraba, pero también lo entristecía ya que el quería ser para ella algo más que solo uno de sus mejores amigos. Cruzó el retrato y subió a la habitación de los chicos sin dirigir la mirada a ningún lado, necesitaba pensar un rato.

La tarde pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, a la hora de la cena, bajaron todos juntos al gran comedor para encontrarse con que andaba decorado por los estandartes de Gryffindor intercalados por telas completamente negras, esto hizo que sus ánimos decayeran completamente.

En cuanto el Gran comedor se llenó, el director (N/A en esta historia Dumbledore no ha muerto) se puso de pie para hacer un anuncio.

-Estimados alumnos, y miembro de la mesa directiva, hoy es un día muy triste, ya que otro de los que formaban parte de nuestra familia ha caído desafortunadamente ante la guerra que estamos enfrentando. Es una lástima, y con mucho dolor debemos despedirnos del gran mago y amigo: Neville Longbottom. Puede ser que sus capacidades mágicas no hayan sido su fuerte, pero su valor, su lealtad y el cariño que profesaba a sus amigos son cosas que debemos admirar. Así que propongo un brindis por la memoria de Neville Longbottom. Alzó su copa y todos lo imitaron, bueno casi todos, excepto por algunos Slytherin. En la mesa de Gryffindor se escuchaban los pequeños llantos de las chicas que lo habían conocido, y las que habían sido sus amigas.

Muchos habían perdido el apetito y solo se limitaban a revolver la comida en sus platos, entre ellos estaban Harry y Ron, Hermione no había probado casi bocado. Ginny parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, a decir verdad llevaba tiempo con esa actitud, pero cada vez que trataban de averiguar el por qué, ella se encargaba de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

Al terminar la cena, el gran comedor fue vaciándose, los alumnos regresaban a sus respectivas salas comunes, iban hablando respecto al tema mencionado. Esa noche la sala común de Gryffindor estaba inusualmente callada y tranquila, los jóvenes decidieron irse a dormir temprano, la verdad no tenían muchos ánimos de sostener una charla. En cuanto Ginny se iba a retirar Hermione la siguió.

-Hola Ginny.

-Hola Hermione, pasa siéntate. Dicho esto Hermione entró a la habitación y se sentó juntó a Ginny.

-Ginny, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué, claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Dijo sonriendo, pero no parecía una sonrisa natural si no una forzada.

-No, solo preguntaba, es que te hemos notado extraña este último mes, has estado como distanciada, con la mirada perdida y tan callada, nos preocupa Ginny. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy perfectamente bien, porque mejor no hablamos mañana Hermione, de verdad estoy un poco cansada creo que el día de hoy fue demasiado.

-Si que lo fue, para todos. Buenas noches Ginny, y sea lo que sea que este sucediendo, puedes contar conmigo, y trata de solucionarlo no nos gusta verte así tan decaída, extrañamos a la Ginny positiva y la que le da la cara a la vida. ¡Ánimo! Dicho esto le dio un abrazo a su amiga y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la suya, Hermione no le había creído, pero si Ginny no quería dar explicaciones, ella tendría sus razones, solo tenía que ser paciente ya algún día le contaría.

-Quizás Hermione tenga razón, debo encarar esto. Además tengo muchas preguntas que hacer, y me gustaría oír respuestas. Y creo que esta noche será el momento perfecto para ir tras esas respuestas. Se recostó en su cama, esperó a que todas sus compañeras se encontraran durmiendo, para salir sigilosamente de la habitación, bajó hasta la sala común, con su varita en mano.

-¿Ginny, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, ¿Adónde vas?

-¡Ah, Harry menudo susto que me has dado, yo pues…Por favor no me pidas una explicación, no te la puedo dar. Dijo Ginny con cansancio.

-Muy bien, entonces déjame ir contigo. Dijo el moreno levantándose de la butaca.

-¡No! Saltó enseguida Ginny. –Quiero decir no te preocupes, solo confía en mi ¿si, y no le digas ni a Ron, ni a Hermione, por favor. Dijo Ginny con una mirada suplicante.

-… Está bien Ginny, espera aquí no te muevas, solo espera. Dicho esto subió apresuradamente al cuarto de los chicos. Dos minutos después Harry bajaba nuevamente por las escaleras, se detuvo frente a Ginny y le entregó su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador.- No es que quiera ser cómplice de todo esto, pero creo que es importante para ti ¿no es cierto? Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Muchas gracias Harry!

-Ni lo menciones, tan solo no le digas a tu hermano que te ayude a salir de la sala común.

Ginny se despidió, Harry abrió el retrato de la señora Gorda para poder permitir que Ginny saliera sin ser notada. Ella oía a medida que avanzaba las protestas de la señora Gorda, por haber sido perturbada de su sueño.

Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, según el mapa del merodeador el señor Filch se encontraba en su despacho, y la señora Norris estaba haciendo una ronda por la sala de los trofeos, tanto silencio, y tanta calma daban un poco de miedo, muchas sombras se reflejaban.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la enfermería Ginny se puso nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la puerta que daba al despacho de le Señora Pomfrey, parecía estar completamente dormida.

Fue caminando, pasando enfrente de las camas vacías, la enfermería se encontraba desierta, excepto por un chico que dormía profundamente tras las cortinas que cubrían su cama.

La pelirroja se acercó, pasó las cortinas y una vez estando fuera de vista se quitó la capa de encima, la dejó sobre la silla que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, se veía tan pacífico, tan tranquilo, lo único que iluminaba las cercanías era la débil luz de las lámparas y el reflejo de los rayos de Luna que entraban por las ventanas. Ginny se acercó retirando unos cuantos mechones de cabello del rostro del joven, se veía tan apuesto, con esa piel tan suave, esa cabellera, esos labios que eran tan dulces, ese porte, se sentía como una estúpida por haber venido a verlo, pero es que no lo podía evitar, tenía tantas cosas que preguntar y quería escuchar las respuestas. Pero no tenía el valor, se iba a retirar, no iba a lograr nada estando el dormido, aunque desde un principio ella se había planteado que esto podía ocurrir, de pronto aquel joven comenzó a moverse, abrió los ojos, la pelirroja sintió el deseo de salir corriendo mientras podía pero ya era muy tarde.

-Ginny… ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó el joven desconcertado, pero de igual forma una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios, era una sonrisa de triunfo, sus ojos denotaban alegría.

-Malfoy…vengo porque necesitaba hacerte unas preguntas. Dijo Ginny evitando la mirada de Draco.

-¿Por qué tan distante pequeña Weasley? Dijo en un susurro.

-No estoy para juegos Malfoy. Dijo con seriedad.

-Ginny…fue la única palabra que pudo decir…una palabra que acariciaba el viento.

-No lo hagas Malfoy, no lo digas. No quiero oírlo. Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. Malfoy la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos, ella retiró su mano, y se sentó en la silla.- ¿Qué hacías ayer corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la casa de los sustos? El humor de Draco cambió drásticamente, sus ojos se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos.

-No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta, no pienso hacerlo ya lo dije. Dijo Draco volteando su cara para que Ginny no leyera en sus ojos la preocupación, y otras cosas que prefería mantener en secreto por ahora.

-Vamos Draco no juegues, sales corriendo entre los arbustos, y después aparece un gran grupo de mortífagos y dementores, ¿lo sabías no, y si lo sabías ¿Por qué huías de ellos?

-¡Yo no sabía nada entiendes, no me había enterado de nada si no hasta que desperté aquí y me contaron todo lo sucedido. Dijo Malfoy molesto.

-¡Por merlín Malfoy, deja de jugar conmigo de una buena vez, ¡exijo una respuesta!

-¿Quieres una respuesta, pues yo exijo una vida, y lastimosamente no la tengo. Su voz disminuyó. La mirada de Ginny se suavizó, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Malfoy.

-¿Cómo que no tienes vida propia, todos son dueños de su vida, cada uno elige el camino que desea tomar.

-Es que no lo entiendes, nunca tuve el control de mi vida, y parece que nunca la tendré, me he esforzado por poder safarme de las cuerdas que la controlan, pero no es tan fácil.

-Entonces con más razón debes seguir intentándolo, debes demostrar que eres capaz de lograrlo. Dijo Ginny con convicción.

-No lo se, hace mucho que me rendí, solo hay una pequeña cosa que nadie puede controlar.

-¿Y cuál es esa cosa?

-Mm…no tiene importancia.

-Si, si que la tiene, aunque sea algo muy pequeño, puede ser la puerta de tu razón de vivir.

-¿La puerta, vaya las loqueras que inventas a veces pequeña Weasley.

-No te burles Malfoy, así tan fácil como vine me puedo ir por esa puerta, solo te quiero decir, vive tu propia vida, aún si intentan controlarla, sigue tus ideales, sigue a tu…corazón. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero la voz de Draco hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Tú sigues al tuyo, ¿Cuál es tu motivo para vivir? Dijo Draco con un tono de voz triste y lejano. Ginny se volteó y lo miró con ternura.

-Yo vivo porque tengo muchas cosas que brindar aun, vivo por ver cumplirse mis sueños…y vivo por las personas que amo. Dicho esto tomó la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, una vez más Draco la veía alejarse de el, solo que esta vez no se sentía tan solo, algo de ella había quedado en el.

-Muchas Gracias Pequeña Weasley, ahora me has demostrado que vale la pena arriesgarse un poco, yo también viviré por las personas que amo.

Por primera vez en días Ginny sonreía, y no era una sonrisa forzada si no una de corazón. Al llegar a la sala común, escribió una pequeña nota de agradecimiento, subió al cuarto de los chicos, y dejo la capa y el mapa del merodeador sobre la mesa de noche de Harry. Luego se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, mañana era domingo, pero igual no quería perder medio día solo para recuperar las horas de sueño.

Domingo 26 de Octubre, el sol entraba por cada ventana, estaba tan brillante, era un perfecto día de otoño, tan solo si no fuera por el hecho de que faltaban muchas personas que podrían estar disfrutando de este día.

Muchos estudiantes decidieron aprovechar el clima para salir a hacer sus deberes en las afueras de las paredes del castillo, otros nadaban en el lago, y otros permanecían adentro entreteniéndose con diversas cosas.

Las festividades de Halloween llegaron muy rápido, ese viernes 31 de Octubre las clases se habían suspendido por completo, los profesores habían alegado que los alumnos no estarían concentrados en las mismas, sino en sus bromas para el día. Se había decidido mantener la fecha para el baile de Halloween, el cual comenzaría a las 8:30 de aquella noche. Pero no todos tenían pareja.

-Oye Harry. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos pareja, se vería extraño entrar solos al gran comedor, y muy embarazoso. Dijo Ron preocupado.

-Bueno si tienes a alguna chica en mente, pues anda y pregúntale. Dijo Harry ya cansado de la conversación, Ron llevaba días así.

-Mm…bueno está bien, lo haré. Se disponía a levantarse pero una fuerza mayor a la fuerza de gravedad se lo impidió, era el temor.-Hermano soy un cobarde.

-No eres el único aquí. Dijo Harry para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Qué, ah ¿yo? No nada en absoluto. Se quedó cada uno pensando en sus asuntos, hasta que Ron se puso de pie repentinamente.

-¿Y si alguien ya se lo pidió? Dijo con preocupación.-No, eh…Harry me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Harry se quedó aburrido sentado observando las llamas que se encontraban encendidas en la chimenea de la sala común.

-Hola Harry, gracias por lo de anoche creo que te debo una. Dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a el.

-Vaya que estas sonriendo. En eso se le ocurrió una idea.-Hey Gin, ya que me debes una, no es que te quiera obligar, es que solo se me ocurrió, no se sabes esas ideas que a uno le vienen de repente…

-Si ya capte Harry, dime de una vez.

-Ah… si lo siento, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

-El baile, la verdad no, no estoy planeando ir. ¿Por qué lo mencionas? Dijo Ginny, conociendo la respuesta pero queriendo fastidiar un poco al moreno.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si tal vez… ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-¿Contigo, mm déjame pensarlo. Dijo Ginny jugando, la cara de Harry se puso tensa. –Vamos es broma, esta bien Harry iré solo porque me lo pides tu.

-Gracias Gin, nos vemos aquí a las ¿8:15?

-De acuerdo, tengo que irme a buscar a Hermione, se supone que no íbamos a ir, pero tengo q avisarle.

-¿Hermione no va ir? (Rayos Potter, hey espera, vas con Ginny, pero pude haberle preguntado a Hermione, que tarado). Ginny notó el dejo de exasperación de Harry y sonrió malévolamente.

-Supongo que no, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo ayer, nos vemos Harry.

Se perdió tras la salida del retrato. Minutos después regresó Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja, parece que las cosas habían salido bien.

Hacia las 6 de la tarde las chicas aparecieron, y se dirigieron a sus cuartos, para prepararse para la noche, Harry no pudo evitar observar como las mejillas de Hermione se tornaban rosadas tras cruzar su mirada con la de Ron, la bestia en su interior rugió.

Como a las 7:30, ellos subieron a arreglarse. Pronto estuvieron listos, a las 8 bajaron a la sala común, ya había muchos chicos allí esperando a que fuera el momento de ir a buscar a sus parejas.

-Hey Ron, ¿quién es la chica misteriosa con la que vas?

-No es un misterio Harry, se lo pedí a alguien muy cercano. La cara de Harry se crispó por unos segundos.

-¿Muy cercano, a ¿Luna Lovegood?

-No, ¡Luna Lovegood! Se comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.-Perdona, pero que chiste tan bueno, no, se lo pedí a Hermione.

_Se lo pedí a Hermione, Se lo pedí a Hermione, a Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._ Harry no volvió a hablar después de eso, las palabras retumbaban en su mente, pero en cuanto las chicas venían bajando por las escaleras, el solo verlas los dejó con la boca abierta, se veían tan… no tenían palabras que las describieran.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

Jejeje bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, en la próxima entrega descubrirán que ocurre en el baile de Halloween, los secretos son revelados, los sentimientos expuestos, caos total, no se lo pierdan, ¿quieren que les de un adelanto, jeje muy bien para los que respondieron que si aquí lo tienen, aprovechen que no en todos los capítulos sale:

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

-¡Hola pequeña Weasley, ¿Qué acaso viniste sola o tu pareja te dejo?

-No se que me sucede.

-¿Cómo sabes si amas a esa persona? Dijo con voz melancólica.

-No quise lastimarte perdóname, de verdad.

Buajaja, quizás ahorita no tenga sentido, pero ya lo verán, por cierto las oraciones no tienen porque estar en orden de aparición.

Nos veremos pronto, lamento haberme tardado mucho en subir este capitulo, trataré de subirlos más seguido. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado un review, se los agradezco, en cuanto al resto, por favor solo escriban para saber que les parece la historia. Me retiro hasta la próxima cuídense mucho.

Ja ne Miss. Taisho.


	9. Baile de Halloween

**Chapter 9**

**Baile de Halloween**

Hola, ¡hola! Y aquí regresé yo, no pienso hablar mucho jejeje, mentira saben que siempre comienzo a hablar loqueras, pero bueh…así soy yo, este capítulo como dijo una de mis lectoras viene con todo. Y Tonks de seguro va a haber un momento H/Hr buajaja, se descubre gran parte, pero ¿qué ocurrirá luego de eso?, no lo podrán saber si no leen, así que ¿qué hacen aquí todavía leyendo mis loqueras? Sigan con la historia. XD

**Disclaimer: **por millonésima ves en mi vida escribo esto, que triste de verdad…Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la historia original de los libros, etc., etc. Ahora regresando a la historia.

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Se lo pedí a Hermione, Se lo pedí a Hermione, a Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._ Harry no volvió a hablar después de eso, las palabras retumbaban en su mente, pero en cuanto las chicas venían bajando por las escaleras, el solo verlas los dejó con la boca abierta, se veían tan… no tenían palabras que las describieran.

**Ahora sí, capitulo 9: (buajaja)**

Las chicas los miraban con cara de extrañadas, que tanto era lo que veían, parecía que fueran a crear una piscina con la baba que le salía de las bocas, les causó mucha gracia a decir verdad.

Mientras los chicos se mantenían absortos, no sabían que decir, sinceramente no esperaban un cambio tan radical o es que de verdad nunca se habían fijado tanto en ellas.

Harry recordaba haber visto a Hermione un vestido parecido a ese, pero ese se veía mil veces mejor, efectivamente era el vestido que habían ido a recoger el otro día en Madame Malkins, pero tenía mas detalles, un bordado brillante, la parte del corsé iba mucho mas ajustada, revelaba la estrecha cintura de Hermione, era de un tono celeste, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto, y el cabello suelto, lacio y con unas ondas o rizos en las puntas, un maquillaje muy ligero pero que hacía resaltar sus labios rosados y sus ojos castaños. Simplemente se veía hermosa, era lo que pensaban Harry y Ron.

Por otra parte Ginny también se veía muy guapa, claro que los chicos la veían como una hermana, pero igual se sorprendieron, llevaba un vestido blanco, muy entallado, también tipo corsé, un maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules y un moño sencillo y elegante adornado con pequeños brillantes, ambas llevaban poca bisutería.

-Hey ¿piensan quedarse ahí como estatuas babeantes toda la noche? Dijo Ginny burlándose de los chicos y haciéndolos reaccionar. Se sonrojaron un poco.

-No claro que no, si están listas entonces nos vamos. Dijo Harry ofreciéndole su brazo a Ginny que lo aceptó mientras aún reía ante la expresión de los chicos.

-¿Nos vamos Hermione? Dijo Ron ofreciéndole su brazo también, ella lo aceptó y por alguna razón se veía sonrosada, el monstruo de los celos volvió a rugir dentro de la mente de Harry.

Al salir por el cuadro, Harry no podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas hacia Ron y Hermione. Ginny estaba disfrutando la situación.

Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor pudieron observar que se debían hacer una fila, se preguntaban a que se debía esto, y lo averiguaron cuando fue su turno de entrar. Una chica en un vestido muy sencillo estaba entregando unas especies de máscaras.

-¡Hola chicos, Bienvenidos al baile de Halloween!, les entrego esta máscara que deben llevar puesta en todo momento, espero que lo disfruten. Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Ya va, espera un segundo, ¡Todas las máscaras son iguales! Nos podríamos confundir de pareja. Dijo Ron un poco alarmado.

-De hecho esa es la idea, que nadie sepa quien es la otra persona, aunque no es muy difícil que lo adivinen si ya conocen a la persona y sus rasgos, simplemente queremos hacer esto un poco más dinámico y divertido, y promover la unión entre las casas. Así que si no quieren perder a su pareja entre la gente, les recomiendo que no las suelten. Nos dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y siguió con su labor.

-Ok, Harry, Hermione, Ron no se separen. No quiero perderme y terminar en compañía de alguien desagradable.

-Tranquila Gin, no nos vamos a perder. Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Al entrar, se quedaron con los ojos como platos, cientos de personas con la misma máscara, solo se distinguían por su cabello y lo que llevaban puesto, de otra forma se confundirían completamente.

-Vaya, no pensé que tanta gente fuera a asistir. Exclamó Ron.

-Oye Harry ¿Quieres bailar?

-Ehh…Ginny no se si te acuerdas que no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas.

-Anda Harry, vamos a divertirnos un poco, es un baile después de todo. Dijo Hermione sonriendo. A Ron no le gustaba que la atención de la castaña no estuviera centrada en el.

-¿Así que quieres bailar? Pues entonces vamos. Ron se llevó a Hermione a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar junto con el resto.

-Muy bien Ginny, vamos a bailar. Dijo Harry observando a Hermione.

Al cabo de un rato decidieron cambiar de pareja, esta vez eran Harry y Hermione los que bailaban. Mientras Ron bailaba un poco con Ginny. De repente el ambiente cambió, bajaron las luces, muchos se alarmaron, pero al sentir la música que tocaban se tranquilizaron, era una canción lenta. Harry y Hermione se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que reaccionaron y se separaron.

-Tengo mucha sed, creo que iré por un poco de ponche.

-Espera, ¿No quieres que vaya yo por él?

-No, no tranquilo. Puedo ir yo sola. (Debo alejarme un poco, no puedo creer lo que se me ocurrió mientras bailaba con el…esa mirada tiene algo tan particular) Se alejó rápidamente, dejando a Harry en medio de la pista. En cuanto Ron vio que Hermione se alejaba se disculpó con su hermana y fue tras la chica, ahora si, Ginny se encontraba perdida entre el grupo de jóvenes que bailaban.

-¿Dónde Rayos esta Harry? O mejor dicho ¿Cuál de todos estos enmascarados es Harry?...Ughh…

Tropezó con alguien, mientras intentaba encontrar a Harry entre el mar de máscaras, las luces aún se encontraban bajas.

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó el chico misterioso, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si, si, disculpa de verdad no era mi intención. Tomando la mano de aquel chico, de alguna forma se le hacía conocido, muy conocido.

-No te preocupes, hay muchas personas. ¿Andas buscando a alguien?

-Mm… podría decirse que si. Pero parece que no lo voy a encontrar tan fácilmente. Dijo Ginny sonriendo. El joven se quedó como absorto, se mantuvo observándola durante un rato, Ginny estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.

-¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza? Dijo haciendo una reverencia innecesaria que hizo sonreír a la chica y sentirse más tranquila. (Vaya que aún existen chicos caballeroso, ¡y en Hogwarts!)

-Pues…Mm…Déjame pensarlo. Está bien. Fue su respuesta, el chico la tomó por la cintura, la acercó mucho a el, su barbilla descansaba sobre su hombro. Ginny se estaba sonrojando pero se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, la pelirroja se relajo.

-Sabes te vez hermosa esta noche, nunca te había visto así. Y esa sonrisa fue especial. Dijo el joven en un susurro. Esto hizo que Ginny se sintiera vulnerable, las palabras de aquel joven le habían pegado de sobre manera, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Eh… ¿Gracias? Disculpa ¿te conozco?

-Podría decirse que si, pero a la vez que no. No me conoces en realidad, ahora si estas conociendo quien soy.

Mientras los dos jóvenes bailaban al compás de la música, del otro lado del gran comedor, estaba por suceder algo.

-Hermione…

-¡Ahhh! Ron que susto que me diste. Dijo Hermione sobresaltándose.

-Discúlpame, no quise asustarte, aunque pensándolo bien es Halloween ¿no es cierto? Dijo riéndose.

-Muy gracioso RONALD.

-No me digas…ah que más da. ¿Por qué saliste de la pista de baile tan apresuradamente?

-Es que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos al jardín? Aún no hemos visto como lo han decorado.

-Ehh… Bueno, quizas no se, sería mejor si…

Ron no permitió que Hermione terminara la oración, ya la estaba arrastrando con el. Harry se había sentado y se encontraba charlando con Seamus en una de las mesas, ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Afuera el clima era muy frío, el jardín estaba lleno de calabazas que iluminaban el sendero, unos cuantos banquitos, unas pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban entre los arbustos. En uno de los banquitos se divisaba la silueta de dos jóvenes.

-La luna no salió el día de hoy. Dijo Hermione abstraída en sus pensamientos.

-No, pero igual la estoy pasando bien, digo no es necesario que la luna este para pasarla bien, bueno eso no es lo que quiero decir, digo que la noche sigue siendo igual de hermosa. Dijo Ron un poco atropellado y avergonzado, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a la castaña.

-¿Qué? Jajaja, Ron ¿qué es lo que estas tratando de decir?, normalmente no te enredas tanto para hablar. Dijo Hermione volteando para mirar al pelirrojo y encontrarse con la intensa mirada de este.- Ron…

-No Hermione, déjame hablar a mí. Lo que intento decir es que… (Vamos Ron dilo, dilo, tu puedes) que…te ves muy bonita con ese vestido. (Vaya que soy un tarado).

-Ah, muchas gracias Ron.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias, al contrario gracias por ser tan bonita, por ser mi amiga.

-Ron, estas actuando extraño.

-¿Yo?, ¿Extraño? No, no para nada, o quizas si…no lo se.

-Mm…esta haciendo mucho frío creo que ya tomamos suficiente aire, mejor regresemos. Se puso de pie, unos segundos más tarde Ron reacciona y la alcanza justo frente a las puertas del castillo.

-Espera Hermione, no me estas entendiendo lo que yo estoy tratando de decirte es que…yo…creo…yocreoqueteamo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que yo creo…yo creo…

-No Ron no lo digas. Dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

-Pero ¿por qué no he de decirlo?, es lo que siento.

-¡No Ron!, no quiero oírlo, no se como responder, no me pongas en esta encrucijada.

-¿Cómo encrucijada?, Hermione ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-No me pidas explicaciones, ni yo misma me entiendo. Dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Hay otro no es cierto? Dijo Ron un poco dolido.

-No…, no es eso. Es que no lo se Ron, simplemente no lo se.

-Pero no te pido una respuesta, solo quiero decirte…

-¡No Ron no quiero oírlo!, no lo hagas, no destruyas todo.

-¿Destruirlo? ¡Solo intento construir algo Hermione!

-Lo siento Ron, no quise hacerlo sonar así, de verdad perdóname, pero necesito que también me entiendas.

-¿Entender qué?, que no me amas, si lo entiendo Hermione. Dijo Ron esquivando la mirada de la castaña.

-Ron discúlpame. No quise lastimarte perdóname, de verdad.

Dicho esto se alejó, llorando, y se perdió entre los arbustos del jardín, dejando a un muy triste y dolido Ron, solo en las afueras de las puertas del castillo. Ron parecía un zombie, no reaccionaba ante nada. Al entrar se encontró con Harry que parecía ir rumbo a la sala común.

-Ron ¿qué te sucedió?, ¿por qué vienes así? Dijo Harry preocupado. Ron no reaccionaba solo lo miraba.

-Hermione…

-¿QUÉ PASO CON HERMIONE?, ¿Dónde está? Dijo Harry ya alarmado.

-Jardín. Fue lo último que pudo decir, se le aguaron los ojos y subió apresuradamente las escaleras.

-¿Qué rayos habrá sucedido?, ¿Ron le habrá dicho? No lo creo, no tendría el valor.

Regresando al panorama del gran comedor. Ya se acercaban las 12 de la noche, aquel par de jóvenes se encontraba charlando bajo la tenue luz que apenas si iluminaba el gran comedor.

-¿De qué casa de Hogwarts eres? Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si te digo ¿prometes no alarmarte?

-Ah no me digas… ¡eres de Slytherin!

-Pues si efectivamente lo soy. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

-Es que pensé, no, no tiene importancia. Creo que es momento de regresar a mi sala común. ¿Podría al menos conocer tu nombre?

-Mi nombre lo conoces muy bien. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Qué?, ah claro, por qué no.

Iban caminando muy callados, decidieron tomar el famoso corredor secreto, que acortaba la distancia entre ellos y la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Nadie transita por aquí ¿no es cierto pequeña Weasley?

-No, casi nadie conoce sobre este pasadizo secreto. Espera un momento ¿cómo me dijiste?

-Eso no importa. Se fue acercando a la joven y estaban a solo centímetros cuando…Ginny lo empujó y lo miró furiosa.

-¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que me des un beso así como así?! Estás muy equivocado, además…

-¿Además qué, acaso hay alguien más?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Dijo Ginny intentando alejarse.- Sabía que por ser Slytherin habría un truco detrás de todo esto, te mantienes de incógnito y tienes el descaro de intentar besarme sinceramente.

-¿Y qué si te dijera que lo he hecho otras veces pequeña? Dijo el joven, de una forma que de nuevo le pareció muy conocida a la Pelirroja, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¡Tú! No, no puedes ser tú. Ginny acercó una mano temblorosa y le retiró la máscara, fijándose por primera vez en toda la noche en los ojos grises del joven, su platinada cabellera y esa expresión de cariño.

-Hola pequeña Weasley, sabes desde que nos encontramos en el salón de baile hay una pregunta que me intriga ¿Qué acaso viniste sola o tu pareja te dejó?

-Todo resultaba muy bueno para ser real Malfoy. Vaya acabas de destruir todo lo que se había construido en unas pocas horas. Dijo Ginny casi llorando.- ¿Por qué tenías que acercarte de nuevo a mi? No ves que yo estaba perfectamente bien. Ginny bajo la mirada. Pero Draco la sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, con mucha delicadeza.

-No, no has estado bien, al igual que yo no lo he estado. Dijo Draco con melancolía.-No he podido pensar claramente, no he podido sacarte de mi mente. No se que me sucede, y eso es lo que quiero averiguar. Dijo mirándola intensamente.

-¿Qué pretendes averiguar?, Draco no estoy para tus jueguitos.

-¿Qué no entiendes que esto no es un juego para mi Ginny?, no entiendes, que no lo ves, lo que siento, no lo puedo explicar, que no ves lo que intento expresar con esos besos, que no ves que no puedo vivir mucho tiempo sin ti. Después de lo que me dijiste el otro día me decidí a vivir, y a tomar las riendas de mi vida…por las personas que amo.

-Draco…no, esto es una broma ¿no es cierto? Solo estas esperando a que salté a tus brazos para luego rechazarme y decir: ¿Crees que de verdad andaría con una traidora a la sangre?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que es en serio Ginny?!

-No lo se, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-¿Por que? Dijo Draco en un tono alterado ya.

-No lo se.

-Claro que si lo sabes. Dime ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero hacerme ilusiones! Ya lo dije ¿contento?, ahora puedes salir con tu frase de rechazo. Dijo Ginny llorando, cuando sintió que unos brazos la aprisionaban en un cálido abrazo.

-Pues ahora que se que no soy el único que piensa así, no pienso rendirme ¿eh Weasley?

-Draco… ¿Lo dices en serio?...

-Tan enserio como esto. Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso que los dejó sin aire, tanto había sido el tiempo en el que no habían probado sus labios, que tenían una sed muy grande. En ese momento se reclamaban el uno para el otro.

-Ahora ¿qué hacemos? Dijo Ginny mirando a Draco mientras que ella también lo rodeaba con sus brazos, se sentaron en el piso del corredor, y permanecieron allí juntos en silencio.

-No lo se Ginny, pero no pienso dejarte ir. Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mi familia.

-¿Enfrentarte a tu familia?

-No te preocupes por eso. Dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente. Ginny sonrió y descansó su mejilla sobre el pecho del joven.

-Draco, no piensas engañarme nunca ¿verdad?

-Nunca Ginny, nunca. Hagamos esto oficial. Se levantaron.-Ginebra Weasley… ¿Serás mi novia cierto?

-Siempre tan petulante, pues fíjate que pienso dejarte con la duda, a ver si logro hacer que se te bajen los humos Draquito. Dio la media vuelta pero Draco se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-No lo creo pequeña Weasley.

-¿Ah si? Ginny se acercó y le plantó un apasionado beso, Draco no había reaccionado cuando Ginny ya se encontraba despidiéndose desde la esquina.- Buenas noches Draquito.

-Vaya que a la pequeña le gusta jugar sucio, ya veras Ginny, ya eres mía. Se alejó sonriendo y con una felicidad que no cabía dentro de si.

Saliendo por las puertas principales del castillo encontrábamos a un moreno con cara de preocupación. Escaneó el jardín, pero no podía divisar la figura de alguna chica en la distancia. Decidió avanzar un poco más a través de la fría noche que le abría sus brazos.

Caminó un poco, ya estaba comenzando a alarmarse, cuando escuchó un débil sollozo, rodeó el árbol que se encontraba más cerca, y allí la encontró, sentada con su barbilla reposando sobre sus rodillas.

-Hermione…

-Harry… Dijo la castaña secando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió? Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-No…Pude. Dijo la castaña irrumpiendo en llanto de nuevo, y dejándose atrapar entre los brazos del joven.

-¿No pudiste qué Hermione, exactamente qué ocurrió?

-No pude…No pude responder. Fue lo único que Harry pudo captar.

-No me digas. ¿Te lo dijo, no es cierto? Dijo Harry con cierto recelo.

-Si, y no pude responderle, porque ni yo misma entiendo que siento. Solo me limité a ser egoísta y a pedirle que no dijera esas palabras, y creo que eso lo lastimó más. No puedo soportar esto.

-Pero si no estas clara, el tendría que entenderlo ¿No crees? Son tus sentimientos de los que estamos hablando, no has hecho nada malo Hermy, pienso que hubiera sido peor haber dicho algo que no sientes, una mentira. Dijo Harry mientras reflexionaba y su mirada se tornaba lejana y triste. Hermione subió la mirada y se encontró con ese mar esmeralda.

-Harry… Dime algo ¿Cómo sabes si amas a esa persona? Dijo con voz melancólica la castaña.

Harry se quedó callado un momento, vaya que esa estaba difícil, ahora era el quien no sabía como responder.

-No lo se Hermione. Dijo con pesar.-Simplemente lo sabes, eso creo. No soy el más indicado para responder a esa pregunta.

-No te preocupes Harry, discúlpame por hacer preguntas sin sentido. Y creo que tienes razón es algo que simplemente sabes, cuando llega esa persona te sientes tan segura a su lado, sientes que al estar con esa persona no te falta nada en el mundo y no hay nadie más en el, no puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a esa persona y cuando estas con ella es tan maravilloso. Dijo Hermione mirando fijamente al cielo.

-¿Y?

-A qué te refieres con: ¿y Harry? Dijo Hermione desconcertada.

-Me refiero a que si te fijas en tus palabras entonces quizás encontraras la respuesta a tu dilema ¿Acaso te sientes de esa manera al estar con el? Dijo Harry bajando el tono de voz y la mirada, no quería que Hermione descubriera lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

-No…Harry subió la cara y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de esto.- No lo se Harry.

-Pues entonces es algo que tienes que pensar. Dijo levantándose y tendiéndole su mano, que tomó la de Hermione delicadamente y la ayudó a levantarse.- Supongo que el baile debe estar terminando, así que sería mejor si regresamos a la sala común.

-Claro, tienes razón y con este frió que hace terminaremos atrapando un resfriado…Harry se quitó el saco de su esmoquin y se lo colocó a Hermione por encima de los hombros, ella se sonrojó.- Ah…eh…Harry.

-¿Si Hermi…? Fue cortado por un fuerte abrazo de la castaña que el regresó con la misma intensidad.

-Muchas Gracias. Dijo sonriendo, aún con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí ¿No es cierto?

-Si, y me alegra mucho que estés. Dijo Hermione sonriendo de nuevo. Sonrisa que contagió los labios de Harry.

-Eh…bueno entremos. Y dicho esto se encontraron nuevamente dentro de las paredes del magnífico castillo.

(N/A: Aquí entra nuestro mago malvado favorito buajaja)

Mientras, en las afueras del castillo, en la oscuridad de una casa abandonada se reunían un curioso y sospechoso número de personas, que mantenían su identidad en secreto tras una mascara y una túnica.

Frente a un fuego crepitante, la figura de un hombre sentado con gran majestuosidad sobre una butaca, dándole la espalda a los hombres encapuchados.

-Malfoy, necesito los reportes sobre la última misión en Hogsmeade. Dijo una voz fría que provenía del sillón, y que hizo temblar al resto de los presentes.

-Señor, uno de los jóvenes cayo muerto a nuestras manos, tuvimos una confrontación un poco complicada, y casi logramos ganar Señor. Dijo Lucius Malfoy, arrodillándose para mostrar respeto y temor ante el dark lord.

-¿A qué te refieres con "casi"?, esa palabra no debería existir en tu vocabulario Malfoy.

-Señor, le ruego entienda, éramos mayoría, y en cuanto íbamos ganando terreno, aparecieron los aurores. No nos quedo más alternativa que retirarnos, pido piedad mi lord. Dijo Lucius aún arrodillado.

-¿Piedad dices?, ya he tenido mucha compasión con ustedes Lucius, ¡Lo único que pido es que controlen a un grupo de niños, insignificantes y son incapaces! ¡¿Se hacen llamar mortífagos?! Que vergüenza me dan, sinceramente dan asco. Dijo el Lord poniéndose de pie y rodeando la butaca con varita en mano, observando desde arriba la figura temblorosa del hombre que se encontraba arrodillado a sus pies.-Sin embargo, soy un lord muy benevolente, es por eso que esta falta te será perdonada, pero será la última. ¿Entiendes? Y esta vez es en serio Lucius. Dijo en un susurro, con un tono de voz peligroso y amenazante.

-Si mi lord, muchísimas gracias mi lord. Dijo Lucius poniéndose en pie.

-Yo no te di autorización para que te levantaras. ¡Crucio! El grito ahogado de Malfoy fue lo único que se escuchó en todo el pequeño pueblo fantasma. –En cuanto a ustedes, sarta de inútiles, esto es una advertencia, sus servicios deben mejorar, o me veré obligado a relevarlos de su cargo.

- Mi lord ¿Qué quiere decir con eso exactamente? Dijo la voz de un joven encapuchado.

-Ah… Pero si tenemos nuevos enrolados, solo te digo hijo. ¡No quieres averiguarlo! El chico se asustó de tal manera, y esto le causó tanta gracia al Lord que comenzó a reírse maniáticamente. -¡Ahora, retírense de mi vista!

El grupo de mortífago huyó rápidamente de la habitación, antes de levantar la ira de su lord.

De nuevo reinó un silencio tan profundo, que llegaba como un frío a los huesos, era un silencio incómodo, dramático, era como ese silencio que precede a la muerte.

Su voz fría irrumpió en el silencio nuevamente llamando a uno de sus vasallos:

-¡Colagusano! Una figura baja y regordeta se acercó lentamente, con temor y con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía subir la mirada ante su lord.

-S…Si ¿amo?

-Has pasar al joven. Dijo Voldemort desinteresadamente, sentándose nuevamente en su butaca pero haciendo aparecer una enfrente de el.

Un joven alto, encapuchado se acercó lentamente al estar frente al Lord, hizo una ligera reverencia:

-Mi Lord.

-Es bueno ver que aún hay jóvenes que guardan respeto. Dijo Voldemort arrastrando en un siseo cada una de las palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dice mi Lord?

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, necesito que comiences a organizar todo para el golpe final.

-De acuerdo mi Lord, comenzaré a realizar los preparativos en seguida. Si no es mucho intromisión ¿Cuándo será llevado a cabo?

-Ah…Eso mi joven aprendiz lo sabrás después. Por ahora solo te digo que prepares todo, quiero un informe cada semana, iré mandando instrucciones de acuerdo se vaya desarrollando lo planeado hasta ahora. Comprenderás que no tolero el fracaso, y que si por alguna razón esto se produce habrá consecuencias ¿entiendes?

-Si mi Lord, le aseguro todo irá de acuerdo al plan, la palabra fracaso no está en mi vocabulario. Dijo el joven con seguridad, esto sorprendió al señor oscuro.

-Muy bien, suenas muy seguro, espero que se cumpla tal como lo digas. Dijo con un tono de vos amenazante.-Ahora retírate.

-Con permiso mi Lord. Dijo el joven, haciendo una reverencia nuevamente y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Muy bien Potter, ahora veremos quien es el más poderoso. Dijo Voldemort soltando una carcajada, tan vacía, tan llena de odio, tan inhumana, era una risa maniática y enferma.

Mientras en las habitaciones de los chicos de Gryffindor, el moreno joven portador del peso de la profecía se encontraba descansando, ignorando todo lo que ocurría en un pequeño pueblo fantasma lejano y lo cerca que se encontraba el peligro.

A la mañana siguiente, muchos despertaron tarde haciendo que se perdieran del desayuno, entre ellos se encontraban Harry y como cosa de todos los días Ron. Al despertarse, Harry lo hizo con una sonrisa, su sueño había sido muy interesante, del otro lado el pelirrojo se levantaba con desanimo, como si reprochara la llegada de ese día.

Al bajar a la sala común se encontraron con muy pocos miembros de su casa, y los que estaban portaban una expresión de cansancio, parece que el baile había durado más de lo que ellos creían. Por el retrato entro la castaña, y se acercó con cuidado al par de chicos.

-Buenos días chicos. Dijo Hermione un poco tímida.

-Buenos días Hermy. Dijo Harry sonriendo para darle ánimos.

-Harry, voy a la biblioteca a terminar mi tarea de pociones nos vemos más tarde. Dijo Ron dejando a un atónito Harry y Hermione, mientras Ginny se acercaba con cara sospechosa.

-¿Por qué siento que no esta todo bien aquí?

-Porque no lo está Ginny. Dijo Harry un poco con rabia.

-Muy bien ¿Qué hizo mi hermanito esta vez?

-No fue su culpa Ginny…Fue más bien mi culpa.

-Hermione…No te culpes, lo que tú hiciste no esta mal, hiciste lo correcto, es solo que Ron es un cabeza dura, tarado, y a veces se comporta como un imbecil.

-¿De qué están hablando? Ah… ¿No me digan que Ron?

-Si Ginny, Ron le dijo. Dijo Harry con un dejo de celos.

-Ah y Hermione no le respondió y ahora actúa como una niñito. Ginny comenzó a alejarse con paso decidido.- ¡Ya verá me va a escuchar esta vez! Una mano la detuvo.

-No Ginny…déjalo.

-Hermione, escúchame muy bien el tiene que entender que esa no es la mejor manera de actuar.

-Hermione, Ginny tiene razón. Yo iré a hablar con el. Y dicho esto cruzó el retrato y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Caminó por los pasillos, muchas personas se giraban para mirarlo, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara recibir tanta atención.

Llegó a la biblioteca, y rápidamente encontró al pelirrojo, se acercó con paso decidido, este se encontraba leyendo un libro, o por lo menos simulaba que lo estaba leyendo, de un golpe el moreno cerró el libro lo que hizo que la atención de Ron se dirigiera a el.

-¡Hey! Ah Harry eres tú. Estaba leyendo eso. Dijo un poco molesto.

-Que interesante la verdad, no sabía que podías leer al revés. Dijo Harry sarcásticamente y girando el libro.

-Urghh…Bueno es que había un acertijo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo un poco irritado.

-Ya que lo preguntas, lamento interrumpir tu sesión de lecturas, pero tenemos que hablar.

-Harry sinceramente no estoy ahora como para una charla discúlpame. Dijo Ron levantandonse, pero Harry hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

-¡La verdad no te pregunté si estabas o no para charlas, así que me vas a escuchar por una vez en tu vida!

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**_

¡¡Chicos y chicas!! Lamento de verdad haberme tardado tanto en subir este nuevo capitulo, es que definitivamente en mi escuela muggle me quieren volver loca…no mentira…de verdad lamento haberlos hecho esperar (si es que había alguien esperando por este capitulo jejeje)

Espero que les haya gustado, buajaja ahora les dejo las incógnitas de siempre: ¿Qué pasará durante la "charla" entre Harry y Ron?; ¿Qué harán ahora Ginny y Malfoy?; ¿Qué estará planeando el señor tenebroso? Y la pregunta de la semana ¿Quién será ese joven seguidor misterioso? ¿Y qué será lo que tiene que hacer?

Si lo quieren averiguar no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de: Amor intelectual. Nos veremos pronto!!! Cuídense. Bye.

P.D.: Ah pensaron que me iba a ir sin decir: dejen un review por favor!!! Siempre lo digo los review me hacen feliz, y una escritora feliz es sinónimo de más capítulos cada vez más largos, y más capítulos que son cada vez mas largos es sinónimo de lectores felices, así que hagamos de esto un mundo feliz cof, cof, disculpen creo que me pase Jajaja.

Ja ne Miss Taisho.


	10. Would you call it Merry Christmass?

**Chapter 10**

**Would you call it Merry Christmas?**

!!Hola Chicos!! ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo otra entrega de su fanfict favorito (aja si claro): Amor Intelectual. Veremos la charla que Harry sostiene con Ron responderemos a las preguntas establecidas en capítulos anteriores, y no se preocupen, Harry tomará decisiones más difíciles a partir de ahora. Hoy queridos lectores, comienza…

Lector: susurra a otro lector esta mina siempre habla tanto, sinceramente solo me interesa saber que pasa.

Miss. Taisho: Cof, cof. Bueno los dejo, creo que ya tome mucho de su tiempo jejeje. Mentira si fuera por mí seguiría, es mi forma de comunicarme con ustedes mis lectores. sonrisa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la historia principal de los libros, ni nada de eso, queda claro. Si alguno de ellos me pertenecieran no estaría aquí escribiendo este fanfict ¿no creen?, estaría escribiendo el Séptimo (y lastimosamente) último libro de la saga. Sniff. se queda llorando

Agradezco mucho los review de todos!!! Se les quiere chicos, gracias por leer mi fict. Gracias a mi hermanita querida por leer (mikonekonatsumi), a mi tío James, a Andy, a Lanyera, a Tonks, a todas esas personas, disculpen si no los recuerdo a todos ahorita, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.

También a mis otros lectores que no dejan review pero se que están allí: como mi panita Claudia, Yessi, Mm… Naty otra vez jejeje, Myri, james, Andy jeje mm los repetí pero igual gracias por leer, los quiero!!

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

-Harry sinceramente no estoy ahora como para una charla discúlpame. Dijo Ron levantándose, pero Harry hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

-¡La verdad no te pregunté si estabas o no para charlas, así que me vas a escuchar por una vez en tu vida!

**Ahora sí capítulo diez:**

-¡¿Qué rayos?! Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

En eso se acercó peligrosamente, saliendo de entre los estantes Madame Pince, no parecía muy alegre, se veía intimidante.

-Jovencitos he de recordarles que esto es una biblioteca. ¡No tolero bajo ninguna circunstancia este tipo de comportamiento, retírense ahora mismo! Dijo un poco fuera de sí.

No lo pensaron dos veces, salieron rápidamente, pero sin cruzar miradas, ya afuera en el pasillo Ron comenzó a alejarse. Harry lo detuvo, lo agarro bruscamente por el cuello de la túnica. Ahora si, Ronald Weasley estaba molesto.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que te sucede?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo.

-¿A que te refieres? Dijo Ron con una mirada fría que Harry no había visto nunca.

-¡Vamos Ron deja de actuar como un imbecil! ¿Qué no ves lo que has estado haciendo?

-Ok no te estoy entendiendo nada, estoy simplemente gastando mi tiempo.

-De aquí a cuando escuchar a un AMIGO es gastar tu tiempo.

-Desde que ese AMIGO…

-Desde que ese amigo ¿qué?

-No te interesa, no quiero hablar ya te lo dije. Paff! Golpe directo, contra la nariz del pelirrojo.

-¡Deja de actuar como pendejo Ron, deja de tratar de esa manera a Hermione, ella siente igual que tu, tienes que dejarla ser, no actuar como un idiota, tarado, egoísta! Paff! Esta vez fue la nariz del moreno la que sufrió las consecuencias.

-¡¿ Qué te interesa como trato o no a alguien?!

-¡¿Será porque ese alguien es mi mejor amiga?!

-¡Ella no es posesión de nadie!

-¡Precisamente por eso Ron , la tratas como que si no tuviera derecho a hacer lo que quiera, no te respondió para no lastimarte, pero no, tu solo piensas en ti mismo!

-¡Vamos Harry no digas babosadas, mira quien habla el elegido, el único joven que sobrevivió, el chico más conocido en el mundo mágico, el que lo tiene todo ¿Por qué habrías de interesarte en tu amigo, o en una sangre sucia?! Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡¿Como vas a decir eso de Hermione Ron?! ¿Estas escuchando las estupideces que andas diciendo?, Sabes cuantas veces desearía tener una familia como la tuya, unos hermanos que me fastidien, ¡Estoy harto de tu actitud de creer que mi mundo es mejor, noticias de última hora, tengo una amenaza de muerte por parte del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, atención que nunca pedí, no tengo familia, solo a ustedes y ¿quieres que no me interese?!

-Así que de realmente te interesa ¿No es cierto? Dijo Ron en un tono que helaba la sangre.

-¡¿What the fuck?!

-Si tanto te interesa. ¡Quédate con ella! Dio la media vuelta pero la voz del moreno y su respuesta que sonaba tan segura hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Sabes qué?, si me interesa y mucho, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, quizas siga tu consejo. Dijo Harry en un tono mordaz.

-¡No serías capaz!

-Nada me lo impide. Ron hizo un gesto amenazante.- Eso no me intimida, eres mi amigo, o por lo menos eso creía, no pienso detenerme por ti. Dicho esto Harry dejó a un furibundo pelirrojo en medio del pasillo. Ron no aguantaba la rabia que tenía por dentro, golpeó la pared con furia.

-Estas me las pagas Harry Potter. Dijo en una voz que no parecía la de el.

Dos amigos acaban de separarse, una chica de por medio, un problema mayor, por ahora pasemos a la sala común de Gryffindor donde el moreno acaba de cruzar el retrato y se lanzó furiosamente sobre una butaca, las chicas se acercaron.

-¿Harry que sucedió? ¿Por qué vienes así? Dijo una preocupada Hermione.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu nariz? Dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Mi nariz? De repente se percató del dolor, y al pasar su mano por ella quedo sobre su palma el líquido rojo.- ¡Oh shit, el muy desgracia…! Trato de calmarse para no meter en el problema a las chicas.

-No te quedes callado, dinos ¿Qué pasó?

-Tuve una discusión, eso fue todo ¿si?

-No parece que haya sido todo. Dijo Ginny remarcando sarcásticamente la nariz sangrante.

-¡No me digas que pelearon! Dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

-Muy bien no te lo diré.

-¡Harry!

-Podríamos hablar de esto más tarde, no quiero terminar diciendo cosas que no quiero. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Se sentaron en silencio, la tarde pasó rápidamente, hicieron sus deberes, Ron no había aparecido en ningún momento, lo cual era muy extraño. A pesar de haber peleado con el, Harry estaba un poco preocupado, pero su orgullo le impedía ir a buscarlo. Además de que sus pensamientos lo mantenían distraído: ¿Por qué le habría dicho a Ron que de verdad Hermione le interesaba? ¿Acaso es así?, la respuesta parecía permanecer en esa última pregunta. Se relajó un poco mientras observaba a la castaña leyendo en otro sillón.

Al día siguiente, al igual como el resto de los días que dieron paso al mes de noviembre y posteriormente a Diciembre, la amistad de Ron y Harry permanecía estancada. No se hablaban, no se miraban, de hecho Harry notaba la constante ausencia de Ron. Muy pocas veces lo veían en la sala común, solo se encontraban a la hora de ir al Gran Comedor y era un momento realmente incómodo.

Mientras, Diciembre trajo un ambiente muy tranquilo para el resto, el bosque prohibido se veía tan pacífico, la nieve brindaba un aspecto magnifico al castillo, lo hacía ver más como la gran edificación que es.

Ginny se encontraba en el Gran Comedor disfrutando del desayuno, cuando un pequeño niño de Ravenclaw se acerco, parecía un poco asustado.

-¿Ginebra Weasley? Dijo tímidamente.

-Si.

-Eh…toma. Dijo entregándole una pequeña nota. Ginny le dio un besito en la mejilla, y el pequeño se alejó un poco sonrojado. La nota contenía lo siguiente:

_Hola pequeña Weasley, me has tenido muy descuidado, no nos vemos desde la última salida a Hogsmeade hace dos semanas, o mejor dicho, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos. _Ginny se sonrojó tras esa frase, y siguió leyendo. _Nos vemos esta noche en la torre de astronomía._

_Atte. Dragón._

_P.d.: te recomiendo ir si quieres recuperar algo que habías perdido hace mucho._

Ginny se rió ante el apodo que había decidido poner en la nota, vaya parece que el señor todavía no ha aprendido a ser un poco menos pedante. Durante estos dos meses la relación de Ginny con Draco se había mantenido clandestina, ninguna de las personas de sus casas se había enterado, nadie sabía de esto, y para mantenerlo así debían mantenerse lo más alejados posibles, para no levantar sospechas. Es por eso que solo podían verse durante las salidas a Hogsmeade y una que otra vez los fines de semana, era algo difícil, pero estaba funcionando. Ginny se decidió, definitivamente iría esta noche a la torre de astronomía, además de querer verlo sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que había perdido, ella no recordaba haber olvidado nada excepto por…

-¡Mi libro! Decía Hermione frenéticamente, mientras buscaba entre cada sillón el libro perdido.

-Hermione ya deja de buscar, tiene que estar en el castillo, por lo menos.

-Gracias por tus palabras de aliento Harry. Dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

-¡Pero es la verdad! Dijo Harry jugando, últimamente eran solo el y Hermione, de vez en cuando Ginny u otro compañero de la casa de Gryffindor.

Ginny venía bajando las escaleras. Se detuvo ante el par de adolescentes que se encontraban en medio de una guerra sin sentido. Sonrió.

-Parece que se divierten. Chicos debo ir a la biblioteca, regresaré en cuanto esta cierre o mas tarde si es necesario. Dijo Ginny mientras se alejaba.

-Aja, nos vemos. Fue la respuesta del par, mientras continuaban su inocente disputa.

Ginny recorrió los pasillos, subió escaleras, tomó atajos y llego rápidamente a la entrada de la torre de astronomía, no había ni una sola antorcha encendida. Al abrir la puerta de la torre, un brazo la atrapó y la pegó contra la pared.

-¡Ahhh, suéltame!

-¿De verdad quieres que te suelte? Dijo una voz seductora, que la pelirroja conocía muy bien.

-¡Muy gracioso Malfoy! Dijo Ginny, jugando un poco.

-¿La pequeña Weasley se asustó?

-¡Claro que no!

-Bueno, que lastima porque pensaba en algo que podría reconfortarla. Ginny se sonrojo.

-Draco…

Sus labios se unieron, pero la sed del joven era tan fuerte que fue bajando por el cuello de la joven, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella para acercarla un poco más, besos en el cuello, en los labios, en las mejillas, besos desenfrenados.

-Draco…

-Mm…Draco se detuvo para observar a Ginny, quien se abrazó tan fuerte a el que parecía que le quería cortar la circulación.-Ginny ¿Qué tienes?

-No lo se, me siento inquieta, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

-¿Cómo va a ocurrir algo estando aquí conmigo? Dijo tan seguro, esto hizo sonreí a Ginny, era tan característico de el dar una respuesta así.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame. Es que la situación entre mi hermano y Harry me esta crispando los nervios.

-Tenía que ser Potter y el imbecil de…

-¡Draco!

-No me reproches, sabes que es la verdad.

-Jeje tienes razón, pero mi hermano me preocupa de verdad, casi no lo veo, nunca habla con nosotros, desaparece durante mucho más tiempo del necesario, y según Hermione también se ha perdido un par de clases. Dijo Ginny más seria esta vez.-Pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué es eso que tu tienes que me pertenece?

-De hecho tú también tienes algo que me pertenece.

-Yo pregunte primero Draquito.

-Muy bien. Draco buscó entre sus túnica, sacando lo que parecía un…

-Libro, mi libro, Draco ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he pasado buscándolo pensando que lo había perdido? Dijo Ginny un poco molesta.

-Un poco menos que el tiempo que yo llevo esperando tu respuesta.

-¡Draco Malfoy! Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en las caderas tal y como lo hubiera hecho la señora Weasley.

-Si lo se, sabes que me gusta jugar contigo. Me encanta cuando te molestas. Dijo Draco atrapando a Ginny en otro abrazo.-Pero de verdad nunca me diste una respuesta.

Ginny se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso muy dulce a Draco, sus ojos denotaban felicidad y un brillo muy particular. Pero para Draco eso no era suficiente, nadie dejaba al gran Malfoy con un simple beso, así que el se encargó de hacerlo más profundo, en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire, Ginny preguntó de manera inocente.

-¿Es eso una respuesta para ti?

-Mm…puedo considerarlo como parte de la respuesta. Dijo sonriendo de esa manera tan arrogante, que derretía el corazón de cualquier chica.

-¿Ahora me devuelves mi libro?

-No. Dijo Draco simplemente y salió por la puerta de la torre para salvarse de cierta pelirroja.

-¡Regresa aquí Malfoy! Definitivamente Ginny tenía la misma energía y carisma que su madre.

Mientras en las afueras del castillo, en alguna parte remota del territorio inglés, en el mismo pueblo fantasma que habíamos visitado la vez anterior.

-Amo… Dijo un ser de baja estatura, entrando a la habitación con temor.

-¿Qué quieres Colagusano?

-Señor…Hay un joven comunicándose a través de la red flu.

-Excelente. Dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie y apartando a Colagusano del camino.-Joven aprendiz, ¿Cuáles son los reportes?

-Mi Lord, el plan esta listo para ponerse en marcha, todo esta organizado, solo faltan sus últimas instrucciones.

-Esta noticia me place gratamente, eres un digno y fiel mortífago a mi favor, serás recompensado. Dijo Voldemort sin cambiar su tono de voz frío y lleno de odio y veneno.

-Es usted muy generoso mi Lord.

-Las últimas instrucciones te serán entregadas por alguno de mis más fieles vasallos, dentro de unos pocos días. Espero que no fallen.

-No fallaremos mi Lord. Esperaré paciente entonces. Dijo el joven, cuyo rostro no se distinguía perfectamente, solo se podían apreciar un par de ojos claros, el resto era cubierto por la típica capucha negra y la máscara.

-Eso espero, eso espero. Dijo el señor tenebroso quedándose un poco pensativo. Ahora puedes retirarte, nos veremos muy pronto.

-Hasta Luego mi Lord. Puff! La cabeza del joven desapareció.

Voldemort comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, esa risa maniática tan característica de el, pero que a la vez producía escalofríos y temor en quien la escuchase. Estaba eufórico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que por fin iba a lograr su cometido.

-¡Incompetentes! Les ha ganado un simple joven. Dijo riéndose nuevamente, pensando en las torturas que aplicaría a aquellos que arruinasen sus planes, especialmente torturas dirigidas a sus incompetentes y asquerosos seguidores. -¡Inútiles ya veremos a quien le rendirán culto una vez que me convierta en el mago mas poderoso, una vez que sea inmortal! Del otro lado de la puerta Colagusano escuchaba las exclamaciones de su Amo, temiendo por su propia vida, a partir de ahora debería de tener mucho más cuidado y prestar más atención a sus acciones.

De vuelta en Hogwarts…

-Harry ¿Estás bien? Dijo Hermione al notar como la cara de Harry se crispaba momentáneamente.

-Si… ¡ahhh! Dijo llevando sus manos hacía su frente.

-¿Es la cicatriz? Dijo Hermione un poco más preocupada.

-Si, eso creo. Parece que está muy contento por algo. Dijo inconcientemente.

-¿Contento? Harry se supone que habías aprendido a dominar la oclumancia.

-Hermione, toma en cuenta que mi profesor fue Severus Snape, nada bueno sale de el.

-En lo personal pienso que es un excelente profesor de pociones, sin embargo he de tomar en cuenta que es…

-¿Un completo idiota?

-Mm bueno no me expresaría de esa manera de un profesor.

-¡Vamos Hermione!

-¿Qué? Dijo la castaña ignorándolo y mirando fijo hacia la ventana.-El clima ha estado un poco extraño ¿no crees?

-Si, ha nevado mucho más que en años anteriores, pero que más da es navidad, agradezcamos no tener que volar en un tiempo como este.

-De nuevo con el Quidditch ¿eh? Dijo Hermione, cansada de escuchar charlas de Quidditch, sinceramente no odiaba completamente el deporte en sí, pero escuchar de boca de un fanático del quidditch una perorata interminable, no sabía cuanto más podría resistir.

-¿Tanto te molesta eh? Dijo jugando con Hermione. Solo para ver su expresión.

-¿Qué? ¡NO, NO! Cof, cof para nada de hecho son muy interesantes.

-No mientas, se que te fastidian un poco. Dijo Harry sonriendo lo cual tranquilizo a Hermione.

En eso, entró la figura de Ron Weasley por el retrato, los observó durante un instante para luego perderse entre las escaleras que guían hasta la habitación de los chicos.

-Ron ha estado demasiado extraño. Dijo Hermione como para si misma.

-Si, pero…

-¿Harry que fue lo que sucedió ese día?

-Ehh… eso. Dijo Harry tratando de evadir el tema.

-No piensas decirme. Dijo Hermione sin inmutarse.

-No es que no lo piense, es que no es tan fácil decirlo.

-Supongo que entonces tendré que preguntarle a el. Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

-Hermione…espera. Dijo el moreno ya un poco tarde.- ¡Rayos! Golpeó la mesa haciendo que un par de alumnos de primer año se sobresaltaran.

Hermione se estaba poniendo más nerviosa con cada paso que daba, había oído la súplica de Harry de que no subiera, pero la ignoró, debía saber, no, quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tocó la puerta y entró con cuidado. Ron yacía recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo, no se había percatado de la entrada de la joven a la habitación.

-Hola Ron. Enseguida el pelirrojo se levantó, reconocía esa voz perfectamente.

-Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo fríamente.

.Escucha, se que desde el baile de Halloween las cosas no van muy bien, pero de verdad nos estas preocupando.

-¿Preocupando? JA. Vaya así que el joven Potter también puede acordarse de viejos amigos de vez en cuando.

-Si Ron PREOCUPANDO. ¿Dónde has estado?, casi no te vemos en la sala común, últimamente también faltas a la hora de la cena, e incluso a clases. ¿Está todo bien?

-Si todo esta de maravilla, y no quiero sonar rudo pero si no fuera así no sería de su incumbencia.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? No sabes lo importante que eres para nosotros.

-Por favor Hermione, no digas cursilerías, vayamos al grano, ustedes andan por su lado, yo por el mío. Nuestros caminos no se cruzan, y no se cruzarán ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, si tu lo quieres así Ron, solo quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás en quienes confiar, solo esperaremos a que nos solicites, siempre hemos estado allí y siempre estaremos. La castaña le dio un abrazo, un abrazó al que el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de sucumbir, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, y ocultó lo que sentía en ese momento tras su nueva máscara de frialdad.-Nos vemos Ron.

Hermione salió de la habitación sin escuchar respuesta del pelirrojo, pero si la hubo, solo que apenas si era audible.

-Nos vemos Hermione. Más pronto de lo que crees. Dijo con una sonrisa muy extraña.

La chica bajó a la sala común, donde un joven había estado impaciente los últimos diez minutos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada.

-¿NADA?

-Si Harry, y ese es el problema: nada. No pasó nada, no pasará nada, el no quiere nada que tenga que ver con nosotros. Dijo con los ojos llorosos.-Creo que me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana Harry. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que ella no se esperaba era que el moreno respondiera con otro.

-Buenas noches Hermi. Dijo ya más tranquilo. Una vez que Hermione se perdió de vista dijo en voz baja: Así que nada, todo esto está resultando muy extraño. Y se sentó nuevamente en su butaca favorita a observar las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea de la sala común.

Pasaron dos días, y a pesar de que la presencia de Ron se hacía más notoria, seguían sin hablar, se mantenían distanciados, era una situación un poco extraña, muchos alumnos se habían dado cuenta de esto y a veces lo comentaban agregando cosas como: Hermione anda saliendo con Harry y Ron anda molesto; ó: escuchaste me enteré de que Harry le robó la novia a Ron y es por eso que se mantienen así, sinceramente… Y otros comentarios parecidos, y carentes de sentido común.

Era la mañana del 5 de Diciembre, la navidad se encontraba cada vez más cerca, los chicos partirían a sus casas en el tren escarlata en unos cuantos días. Esa mañana el desayuno fue pacífico, sin rastros de Ron. Hermione lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba, así que pasó esa mañana con Harry y Ginny, hacia las 5 de la tarde Ginny se retiró dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

Bajó escaleras, cruzó pasillos y salió al aire libre. Se había llevado un libro, decidió sentarse a esperar a que llegara su cita.

De repente un par de manos la obligan a ponerse de pie. Ahí se encuentra Draco Malfoy, con una expresión nerviosa e incluso se podría interpretar como asustada.

-¡Ginny tenemos que entrar al castillo! ¡AHORA! Draco intenta llevarse a Ginny, pero ella se para y no pretende moverse.

-Primero explícame, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡No lo se, pero no va a ser nada bueno!, si quieres buscar a alguien te recomiendo que vayas de una vez.

-Malfoy me estas preocupando.

-¡No eres la única que está en esa situación! ¡Ahora vamos! Ginny todavía observando a Draco. Decide seguirlo, sin preguntar más nada.

Al entrar al castillo, todo parece tranquilo y en calma.

-¡Draco ¿Estás seguro de que algo va a ocurrir?! Dice Ginny mientras sigue a Draco que va dando grandes pasos.

-¡Si, ahora escúchame bien, vas a buscar a Potter, y nos vemos en la entrada principal ¿de acuerdo?!

-Pero Draco, ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Ginny ahorita no es tiempo para explicar, prometo que lo haré, pero no ahora. Le dio un rápido beso.- ¡Ahora anda, corre!

Ginny se apresuró, subió rápidamente, solo pensaba en encontrar a Harry, Hermione y su hermano. Al encontrarse frente al retrato, los nervios la traicionaban, por poco se le olvida la contraseña.

Al entrar casi se desploma, pero un par de brazos la sostienen.

-¿Ginny? ¡¿Qué te sucedió, por qué rayos vienes así?! Era…

-¡Harry!, ok escúchame muy bien, no tengo como explicártelo, solo necesito que tu Hermione y mi hermano vengan conmigo.

-¿QUÉ COSA?, Ya va, estas hablando muy rápido. Explícate bien.

-¡QUE TE DIGO QUE NO TE PUEDO EXPLICAR! Necesito que tú, Hermione y Ron vengan conmigo.

-No se donde se encuentra tu hermano, lo buscaremos luego. Déjame ir por el mapa del merodeador, la capa invisible y otras cosas. Dice Harry mientras sale rápidamente hacia la habitación de los chicos. (Esto no se ve bien. Pensó)

Mientras en la sala común, Ginny aún con los nervios crispados.

-Ahora...Hermione… ¿Dónde rayos estará? Puff.- Oye fíjate por donde vas… ¡Hermione!, ¡gracias a Merlín!

-¿Me buscabas? Porque andas tan apurada.

-Shh… no preguntes nada ahora, no te muevas de aquí debemos esperar a Harry.

-¿A Harry? ¿Por qué? Ginny estas pálida.

-Ok, la cuestión es que ni yo misma se por qué solo le prometí a alguien que iría por ustedes. Dijo Frenéticamente.

-Ya va Ginny, hay que pensar las cosas de manera lógica. ¿Quién nos andaba buscando? ¿Y por qué, qué es tan urgente?

-Lo único que sé es que nada bueno va a pasar.

-¡¿No deberíamos entonces avisar a los demás?!

-No hay tiempo, además sea lo que sea estarían más seguros aquí ¿no crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-¡Ginny! ¡Hermione!

-¡Harry! ¿Qué tanto llevas? Dijo la castaña ya más alarmada.

-Solo agarré un par de cosas que podrían ser útiles. Dijo rápidamente.

-Ya se conocen Harry Hermione, Hermione Harry y yo Ginny, ¡Ahora vamos!. Dijo de forma sarcástica, caminando delante de ellos.

Ya eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, algo andaba mal, el castillo estaba muy silencioso, no había ni un solo estudiante rondando por los pasillos.

-¡Chicas saquen sus varitas! Dijo Harry, años de enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones, lo ponían alerta al más mínimo signo de que algo extraño esta ocurriendo.

-Ginny exactamente ¿Hacia donde vamos?

-Hacia la entrada principal.

En eso escucharon unos pasos, que se acercaban, rápidamente entraron al aula más cercana.

-¡Macnair, deja de caminar en círculos, debemos apurarnos!

-¿Crees que no lo se?...Respondió con Frialdad. -¡Vamos sígueme!..Incompetente. Susurró

-¡Damn it! Dijo Harry por lo bajo.

-¡Son mortífagos!

-¿Qué rayos hacemos ahora?

Harry se puso a pensar, en cuanto Hermione y Ginny se fijaron en su expresión, se dieron cuenta de cual era la respuesta, no era la primera vez que se enfrentarían a los mortífagos, pero nunca era fácil. Se asomaron, milagrosamente el pasillo se encontraba desierto, comenzaron a caminar, aún sin encontrarse con nada, ni nadie, todo estaba muy tranquilo, de repente al cruzar una esquina lo vieron, un pasillo en el suelo muchos estudiantes yacían inconcientes o…

-Muertos…Dijo Hermione con una voz que no parecía la de ella. Hermione se había quedado inmóvil, Ginny horrorizada y Harry con una rabia que no podía controlar.

-¡Vamos tenemos que seguir! Dijo Harry tratando de recuperar su voz.

Pasaron el pasillo, parece que se estaban acercando a la fuente del problema. Por lo menos conocían parte de la situación actual: Mortífagos en Hogwarts. Harry se preguntaba quien más se encontraría dentro de las paredes del castillo en ese mismo instante.

-¡Potter, ¿Adónde va tan apurado?! Dijo una voz venenosa, arrastrando cada una de las palabras. Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un encapuchado.

-¡Malfoy! Siempre escondiéndote, das vergüenza.

-¡No presiones tu suerte Potter!

Entonces Harry se pegó de las chicas, y les susurró.

-Sigan adelante, tengan su varita en mano. Busquen a Ron, y salgan.

-¡Harry este no es momento para jugar al héroe!

-¡No pretendo jugar al héroe, todos nos estamos exponiendo!

-Tiene razón Hermione.

Se estaban alejando cuando…

-Harry…Promete que volverás.

-Lo prometo. ¡Váyanse ya! Dijo tratando de sonreír para calmar a la castaña.

-Que conmovedor, el joven Potter prometiéndole a su querida Sangre sucia algo que lamentablemente no podrá cumplir.

-¡Te prohíbo que hables así de ella Malfoy! Ahora quiero respuestas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Muy prepotente de tu parte Potter, pero igual te lo diré venimos por Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts?

-¿Eres lento, no Potter? Mucha charla, poca acción. Dijo Malfoy preparándose para atacar. -¡Avada Kedabra! Harry se protegió detrás de una estatua.

-Vamos Potter no te escondas, da la cara.

Durante minutos se mantuvieron hechizos volando de un lado a otro, hasta que…

-¡Cruciatus! Harry se retorció en el suelo de dolor.- Así me gusta verte Potter, sufriendo, y arrodillado ante los pies del gran Malfoy.

-No…No creas mucho Malfoy ¡Sectusempra! El hechizo dio de lleno, Malfoy cayó al suelo, mientras se desangraba.

-¡Desgraciado Potter!, ¡El Dark Lord prevalecerá y tu caerás! Dicho esto perdió el conocimiento.

-Eso lo veremos Malfoy. Harry sacó su mapa del merodeador, en el pudo localizar rápidamente a Hermione y Ginny, se encontraban en el primer piso, se guardó el mapa y bajó, se metió por el pasillo en el que había localizado a Hermione y Ginny, allí las encontró, pero se encontraban acorraladas por un mortífago.

-¡Déjalas ir!, creo que tus problemas tienen que ver más conmigo. El mortífago se volteó lentamente, no se le distinguía bien el rostro, comenzó a reírse maniáticamente sin dejar de apuntar a las chicas.

-Efectivamente, todo esto es culpa tuya Potter.

-Ah…que bien, conoces mi nombre. Dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

-No me tientes a terminar esto ahora mismo. Dijo apuntando su varita con más seguridad.

-¿Quién Rayos eres?

-Deberías reconocerme Potter, mucho ha sido lo que hemos compartido, y mucho lo que sé de ti. Dijo peligrosamente.

-Harry…Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-La pequeña llamando a su amado ¿no es cierto?, siempre lo supe. Dijo con desprecio.- ¡Crucio! Los gritos de Hermione llenaron el pasillo, Harry no aguantó más, esto ya era demasiado.

-¡Desmaius! El hechizo falló. -¡Expelliarmus! Un escudo se formó alrededor del mortífago.

-Me enseñaste muy bien, como para que caiga con algo tan simple.

-No se quien eres.

-Vaya, vaya y te hacías llamar mi amigo.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Tanto lo quieres saber, muy bien te lo diré.

El mortífago se estaba retirando la capucha cuando un grito al final del pasillo lo hizo girarse. Un estudiante, que se encontraba en el peor momento, en el lugar equivocado. Se escuchó un ¡Avada Kedabra! Y luego un golpe sólido, Ginny Y Hermione habían aprovechado para alejarse del mortífago y ponerse de pie con su varita en mano.

-Muy bien ¿dónde nos encontrábamos? Ah si. Comenzó a retirarse la capucha, quien se encontraba tras ella los dejó en shock, no lo podían creer, no lo podían aceptar, era…

(Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Jejeje no mentira, no soy tan malvada como para dejarlos con la incógnita, bueno si lo soy, pero en este capítulo debe salir quien es el chico misterioso así que buajaja he aquí la verdad)

Ginny y Hermione tenían los ojos llorosos, Harry simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

-Ron…No, esto no es cierto. No puedes ser tú. Dijo Ginny temblando hasta desplomarse en el suelo.

-¿Qué significa esto? Dijo Harry irritado.

-Que no lo entienden, si soy yo, Ronald Weasley, mortífago.

-Ron ¿Por qué? Dijo Hermione con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Sabes eso mismo te pregunto yo Hermione: ¿Por qué?, sabes me cansé de ser siempre el segundo, conocido como el mejor amigo del niño que sobrevivió, uno más de los Weasley, plato de segunda mesa, y sobre todo alguien rechazado e ignorado.

-Pero ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-¡Vamos Hermione es obvio!, preferiste al chico famoso que a un pobre Weasley, quise superarme a mi mismo, y encontré lo que buscaba. Poder, personas que me notan, ven lo que he logrado, la mayor infiltración de mortífagos, yo uno de los más pequeños e insignificantes, ¡parte importante y fundamental de los planes del mago más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos! Dijo con una sonrisa maniática.

-¿Es por eso que habías estado desapareciendo? ¿No es cierto? Dijo Harry tratando de mantener un tono neutro.

-¡Si Harry Potter!, y por fin lograré lo que más deseaba, venganza.

-¿Venganza?, llamas a esto venganza. Vaya, acorralar a la mujer que amas y a tu hermana, encima amenazarlas, a dos personas que no tienen que ver. ¡Vaya agallas que tienes!

-Oh…si que tienen que ver. ¿Qué harías si algo les pasara Harry?

-¡Ron calla, estas fuera de lo racional! Grito Ginny desesperada.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCAR UN SOLO CABELLO DE ELLAS, O VAS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO!

-¡Hasta que por fin se muestra el verdadero Harry Potter!, ya lo verás el Dark Lord se levantará por encima de los otros, logrará lo que nadie ha logrado, y allí estaré yo a su derecha, y entonces veremos quien será el rechazado, el ignorado, quien formará parte del montón.

-¡Desmaius! Se escuchó como la voz de un joven convocaba el hechizo, y luego Ron cayó inconsciente. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de donde provenía el hechizo creyeron que ya no podían haber más sorpresas. Ginny corrió y se abrazó fuertemente del joven, llorando, este le dio un beso en la frente y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y Hermione.

-Potter.

-¡Malfoy!, ¿Qué demonios es lo que está ocurriendo?

-Algo muy simple, los mortífagos han decidido tomar Hogwarts, consideran que es un punto clave para acabar con el grupo de magos que se oponen a…

-Hablas de ellos como si no formaras parte. Dijo Harry con frialdad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter. Ahora les guste o no, debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

-¡¿Piensas huir?!

-¡¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que no estamos en posición de decidir que hacer o no?! somos minoría Potter, es mejor sobrevivir y prepararnos.

-Mm… ¡Muy bien andando entonces! Dijo Harry, harto ya de esta situación.

-Harry… ¿Qué haremos con Ron? Dijo Hermione con Melancolía.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer por el, Hermione el escogió, y ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, es así de simple.

-Pero…

-Hermione, vamos. Dijo Ginny con la mirada pérdida mientras aún se encontraba apoyada de Draco.

Se encontraban caminando hacia las puertas principales, se preparaban para librar la batalla de sus vidas, salir del castillo no iba a ser nada sencillo, y afirmaron eso en cuanto se encontraron con que el jardín se había convertido efectivamente en un gran campo de batalla, hechizos que volaban a diestra y siniestra, y que casi no permitían el paso.

-Aquí vamos. Dijo Harry con cansancio.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Buenos chicos y chicas lectoras, he aquí el décimo capitulo, se que en él muchos personajes se salieron de su personalidad, pero era necesario para poder ubicarlos donde se encuentran ahora…Se deben de estar preguntando ¿Qué pasará con Ron?..¿Cómo van a salir?..Pues en cuanto a lo de Ron les diré, que más adelante…mm no mejor no les digo. Lean el próximo capítulo para averiguar.

Por favor dejen un review!!! Acuérdense que con los review podemos crear un mundo feliz sonríe inocentemente

Ahhh y por cierto, aunque sea un día después les quiero desear un **Happy Halloween!!!** (Re loca yo no??) **Bueh y dedicar este capítulo a todos mis friends que lo están leyendo, los quiero!!! Besitos y abrazos y también a todos mis otros lectores!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo las loqueras que escribo!!! Jejeje.**

Nos estaremos viendo, espero que les haya gustado.

_**Ja ne**_

**_Miss Taisho (Steph, Fefa, Steph Weasley, entre otros nombres por los que algunos de ustedes me conocen jejej)_**


	11. Silence Tears

**Chapter 11**

**Silence tears…**

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Si, si ya se muchos de ustedes se han extrañado porque no habia subido ningun capítulo hasta ahora, deben entender escuela muggle, tareas, chicos cof cof, jeje mentira pero saben situaciones de la vida cotidiana que a veces impiden escribir, finalmente aquí les traigo el capitulo numero once nuevamente titulado en ingles (solo para un toque mas dramatico jejeje), espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como los otros.

Agradezco muchisimo a todos mis lectores, a los nuevos, a los que me han seguido desde el isntante en que comence a escribir este fict. Muchisimas gracias, no se olviden que al terminar este capitulo un review seria bienvenido., acuerdense podemos hacer un mundo feliz. tipica sonrisa inocente.Muy bien si han llegado a leer hasta este punto mis loqueras, pues, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo…¿Pero que rayos siguen haciendo aquí? Vayan, vayan a leer, al final del capitulo tambien habrá más palabras locas de esta autora que pueden leer. sonrisa misteriosa

Disclaimer: como siempre lo he dicho, Harry Potter no me pertenece, asi como ningun personaje, la historia original de los libros, etc. Lo unico que es mio es el argumento de este fanfict y la historia que se esta desarrollando acontinuacion.

Advertencia: podría usarse un lenguaje más fuerte o situaciones de muerte de personajes, asi que no se quejen ¿he? ya les adverti.

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Se encontraban caminando hacia las puertas principales, se preparaban para librar la batalla de sus vidas, salir del castillo no iba a ser nada sencillo, y afirmaron eso en cuanto se encontraron con que el jardín se había convertido efectivamente en un gran campo de batalla, hechizos que volaban a diestra y siniestra, y que casi no permitían el paso.

-Aquí vamos. Dijo Harry con cansancio.

**Ahora sí, capitulo 11:**

**-**Potter, ¿Adondé coño crees que vas?

-Adonde más, es la única salida. Dice Harry con exasperación.

-Harry, Draco tiene razón, tenemos que planear algo antes de salir allá afuera.

-Bien, ¿Alguna idea?

Todos se quedan en silencio, Ginny aún no se repone completamente del shock que se acaban de llevar, Draco mira para cualquier lado menos a Harry, Hermione con la cabeza baja.

-¡Alguien tiene una fucking idea!, ven a lo que me refiero, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de salir meintras podamos.

-¡Bien tienes razón! Por lo menos dividamonos en grupos.

-¡¿Piensas que alguno de nosotros va a ir contigo?!

-Harry, yo iré con el. Dice desde su trance Ginny. Harry y Hermione se le quedan viendo con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir? Dice Harry irritado.

-No creo que este sea el momento para explicaciones. Dice Hermione en voz baja.

-¡OH NO, SI QUE LO ES! Suficientes sorpresas han sido el día de hoy, y ¡aun nos falta arriesgar nuestra vida allá afuera! Así que quiero saber exactamente que esta sucediendo aquí.

-¡Me tienes harto Potter, si quieres morir aquí bien! Pero no pienso morir aquí contigo, Ginny te vienes conmigo, Granger puedes venir o quedarte con Potter, me da igual.

-¡Si serás desgraciado!

Antes de que puedan agregar algo más Draco y Ginny salen por la puerta principal, Harry no reacciona hasta tiempo después, pero antes de ir tras ellos Hermione lo detiene.

-Harry, escúchame muy bien. Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas a perder la cabeza allá afuera ¿me entiendes?, y prométeme algo.

-Hermione, no tenemos tiempo para…

-Harry necesito que me prometas esto…!es importante!

-¡Bien!...

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, vas a sobrevivir ¿de acuerdo? Prométemelo.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedo prometerte algo así Hermione! Los ojos de Hermione se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡Promételo, promételo! Dice desesperada mientras se lanza a llorar, Harry la abraza y le susurra al oído.

-Muy bien, te lo prometo. Pero…necesito que tú me prometas lo mismo.

-¡Claro!

-Muy bien, entonces vamos. Debemos movernos rápido.

-¡Espera!, ¿que no tenias la capa de invisibilidad?

-¡Shit!, la deje en el dormitorio. Vaya mente la mía.

-Entonces tendremos que cruzar el campo a la antigua.

-Si, Hermione no te despegues de mí.

-De acuerdo.

Salen sigilosamente, los mortífagos se encuentran tan distraídos en sus propios duelos que ignoran la presencia del par de jóvenes, bordean la entrada de Hogwarts, para ver a lo lejos al otro par corriendo en dirección al bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué rayos esta pensando Malfoy llevando a Ginny al bosque prohibido?

-Piénsalo Harry, es la única manera de salir de aquí, las verjas del castillo están siendo cercadas por mortífagos y dementores.

-Bien, entonces mejor nos movemos.

Después de eso todo sucede en cámara lenta, Harry siente como Hermione se suelta de su brazo, se voltea para verla caer al suelo, un mortífago esta apunto de atacarla cuando…

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Malfoy!

-¡No te distraigas Potter! Dice Malfoy poniéndose espalda con espalda con Harry, los mortífagos escuchan sus gritos así que comienzan a atacarlos no les queda otra opción más que comenzar a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡¿Dónde esta Ginny?!

-¡En el país de las maravillas! Donde más crees idiota, peleando igual que nosotros.

-¡No me trates como idiota Malfoy, ya veras como te las ves conmigo!

-Antes de fijarte en mi, cuida a tu noviecita sangre sucia. ¡Paff! El golpe no es muy duro, pero a Draco casi lo alcanza un hechizo a causa de el.- ¡Maldito Potter, arreglaremos esto luego!

Harry comienza a correr, buscando a Hermione, no la ve por ninguna parte, pero un mortífago se planta en su camino.

-¡Vaya pero si es el famosísimo Harry Potter!

-¡Quítate ahora o no respondo!

-Pero miren el chiquillo si tiene ímpetu. Dice disfrutando.- ¿Y adónde se dirigía con tanta prisa joven Potter?

-¡Eso no es tu maldito problema! ¡Desmaius!

-¡Cruciatus! Harry lo esquiva con dificultad. –Vamos, no te apetece divertirte un rato.

-¡No tengo tiempo para ti! ¡Sectusempra! El hechizo le da en la pierna.

-¡Desgraciado niñato!

-¡Quítate de mi camino!

-Porque tanta prisa, ¿tendrá algo que ver con cierta chica castaña?

-¡¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso?!

-Nada particular, pero que la vi luchando con mucha dificultad, pobre niña, muy inteligente, pero muy torpe.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cruciatus! La maldición imperdonable alcanza al mortífago, quien cae al suelo gritando de dolor. Harry aprovecha para seguir su camino, y entonces la ve, Hermione luchando con un mortífago, parecía tener un poco de dificultad.

-¡Harry cuidado! Grita una voz detrás de el, y al voltear se encuentra con una Ginny con expresión asustada y alguien cayendo al suelo.

-¡Minerva! Grita el profesor Dumbledore, mientras se acerca rápidamente al cuerpo inerte de la profesora, lanzando a sus espaldas hechizos con gran habilidad. Harry se queda de piedra. No era posible otra muerte, por su causa, no, esto no podía ser cierto.

-Profesora Mcgonagall… Susurra aún sin poder creer lo ocurrido.

En cuanto Dumbledore voltea el cuerpo de la pobre mujer, la observa con la expresión que denota que ha sido alcanzada por la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables: Avada Kedabra. Para Harry, todo se volvía a paralizar en un instante, el en el medio del campo de batalla, gritos, mortífagos cayendo al suelo, personas de la orden aún peleando, Ginny horrorizada, pero su mente no podía procesar nada de eso.

-¡Ahhhhhh! Grita la voz de una chica, por instinto Harry voltea y allí sintió como si su vida se hubiera acabado.

-¡Hermione!

Corre en dirección a la chica, esquivando sin darse cuenta un par de hechizos, rápidamente una barrera de aurores y miembros de la orden se forman a su alrededor. Se arrodilló rápidamente, tomando a Hermione entre sus brazos.

-¡No, tu no puedes morir, no tu no me puedes dejar también, no puedes!

-¡Déjate de lloriqueos Potter! Dice una voz fría y conocida detrás de el.

-¡Serás, maldito! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE?

-Nada que no se pueda revertir, aún. Llegaste antes de darme tiempo de acabar con ella.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO, SOLO PORQUE ELLA TE RECHAZÓ AHORA QUIERES MATARLA! ¡QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERES!

-Era Potter, ahora soy un fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro, junto a el lograremos dominar todo esto, someteremos a los sangres sucia y manejaremos el mundo a nuestro antojo.

-¡Y CREES QUE EL CUMPLIRÁ TODO ESO, CREES QUE EL TE CONSIDERA DENTRO DE SUS PLANES, VAMOS RON DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, TE ESTA UTILIZANDO POR MERLÍN! ¡MIRA LO QUE TE HA HECHO HACER ACABAR CON LA MUJER QUE AMAS!...ACABAR CON TODO LO QUE EXISTÍA…! VAYA MUNDO EN EL QUE QUIERES VIVIR!

Durante unos instantes Ron no reacciona ante las palabras de Harry, pero luego su frialdad y su indiferencia vuelven a tomarlo.

-¡CÁLLATE POTTER NO SABES NADA, NO ENTIENDES NADA!...Y la verdad no debería interesarte, pronto te encontrarás junto con tus padres y tu padrino, la profesora Mcgonagall y todos aquellos que han muerto por tu culpa, porque si hablamos de alguien que ha causado estragos aquí… ¡ENTONCES ESA PERSONA ERES TU, MUCHOS MUEREN SOLO POR SALVARTE, ¿TE PARECE ESO JUSTO?!

-¡¿CREES QUE YO PEDÍ ESTA CLASE DE VIDA?, ¿CREES QUE PEDÍ SER EL NIÑO ELEGIDO?! ¡YO NO LO PEDÍ RON, Y LA VERDAD ESTOY HARTO DE VIVIR DE ESTA MANERA! Pero no pienso rendirme como tu y dejarme llevar así como así, no necesito que tu me recuerdes que muchas personas han muerto por mi culpa, lo se muy bien y es algo que me pesa, ¡pero precisamente por ellos no pienso rendirme tan fácil y tu tampoco deberías!

-¡Me tienes harto Potter, hasta nunca! ¡Avada Ked…!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se lanza sobre Ron despojándolo de su varita y propinándole fuertes golpes que aquel joven regresa, pero una vez que se ve arrinconado por Harry el pánico se denota en su rostro, la mirada de Harry era una de esas pocas que denotaban realmente odio, rabia, veneno y que daban escalofríos, era una mirada tan fría, una mirada asesina de por si.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, acaba conmigo Potter! En ese instante Harry levanta su varita y está dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo, Ron espera lo peor, pero no siente nada, hasta que un fuerte golpe lo hace caer inconciente.

-¡HUBIERAS MUERTO SI FUERA POR MI DESGRACIADO, HACE MUCHO DEJASTE DE SER MI AMIGO! Pero hay personas que no me perdonarían si acabara con tu vida. Dice con tristeza.

-¡Harry! El moreno escucha la voz de Ginny, quien ahora se encuentra al lado de la castaña, corre rápidamente para encontrarse con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Hermione…Dice en un susurro, la vida se le escapa y es ahora que se está dando cuenta de lo importante que es ella en su vida.-No puedes dejarme, tu…no puedes.

-Harry, escúchame. Dice la impaciente voz de Albus Dumbledore tratando de hacer reaccionar al joven.

-Profesor…Fue su vaga respuesta.

-Necesito que saques a la señorita Weasley y a la señorita Granger de aquí.

-¡¿Cómo rayos quiere que logre eso?!

-Calmándote primero que todo, y creo que esto te será útil. Entrega lo que parece ser…

-La capa invisible…profesor como…

-No es momento de preguntas Harry, se que tienes el resto de tus pertenencias que podrían ser de gran ayuda, ahora necesito que en conjunto con el joven Malfoy las saquen de aquí, se dirijan al bosque prohibido, deben cruzarlo lo más rápido que puedan y llegar a Hogsmeade, nadie debe verlos, nadie debe notar su presencia, espérenme en las afueras del pueblo. ¿Está todo claro?

-Si profesor, pero como se supone…

-Harry, confío en ti. Ahora vayan, nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlos hasta que se hayan adentrado lo suficiente en el bosque prohibido. Nos veremos muy pronto, y Harry bajo ninguna circunstancia piensen en regresar.

-De acuerdo profesor. Malfoy…

-Potter…

-Muy bien, entonces vayan ¡ya!

Harry levanta a Hermione entre sus brazos, mientras Malfoy protege a Ginny, corren como almas llevadas por el diablo, se apresuran, siguen corriendo sin mirar atrás, y pronto se encuentran en el límite del bosque.

-¡Muy bien estén alertas! Dice Harry con seriedad, Ginny asiente con la cabeza un poco asustada pero con determinación, Draco se encuentra ya entrando al bosque prohibido.

A medida que van adentrándose la oscuridad se intensifica y se van alejando los gritos provenientes del campo de batalla, accionan sus varitas para poder guiarse.

-¡Alto a este ritmo podríamos simplemente vagar por el bosque durante semanas!

-¿Y que sugieres ah?

-Harry cálmate, ¡sería de muy buena suerte si encontráramos a los threstals!

-¿Entonces? Comiencen a buscarlos.

-Creo que se te olvida un pequeño detalle, ¡Eres el único de nosotros que puede verlos! ¡O por merlín que son esos animales! Dice Ginny señalando hacia un punto que para Draco estaba vacío, pero para Harry era una imagen de esperanza.

-Parece que no soy el único que puede verlos ahora. Dice con nostalgia.

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Ginny…viste la muerte de alguien…de la…profesora Mcgonagall. Dice Harry con dificultad.

-Vaya…así que estos son los threstals. Dice un poco triste, mientras se acerca al animal, otros aparecen entre los arbustos.

-¡¿De qué rayos están hablando? no veo nada!

-¡Solo cállate Malfoy! A ver hay tres, Hermione no esta en condiciones de viajar sobre uno solo, así que serán suficientes.

De repente un frió los invade, el ambiente se torna tan frío, helado, tan vacío, tan triste.

-Dementores. Susurran, mientras ven descender de entre las sombras a esas espantosas criaturas capaces de dejarte sin alma.

-¡Rápido súbanse a los threstals! Harry sube a Hermione a uno de ellos, mientras Ginny intenta explicarle a Draco como subirse. Una vez que lo logra ella sube al suyo, pero Harry…

-¡Ginny ya sabes que hacer!

-¡Bien!

-¡Expecto Patronum! Dicen al unísono, mientras de sus varitas salen un par de patronus que detienen a los dementores el suficiente tiempo como para que Harry se monte en su Threstal y asegure a Hermione.

Salen de allí lo más rápido posible, observan que los dementores se adentran nuevamente en el bosque prohibido, van muy alertas ante cualquier situación o percance que se podría presentar, vuelan por encima del bosque prohibido, hasta alcanzar Hogsmeade, descienden en las afueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque, de manera que puedan refugiarse en él hasta que aparezca Dumbledore. Una vez que se encuentran sobre el suelo, Harry saca su capa invisible, y se ocultan.

-Harry, ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione?

-No lo se Ginny. Dice el tratando de suavizar un poco las cosas, no quiere dar a conocer el hecho de que la respiración de Hermione va decayendo, los nervios que lo están matando y como siente que la vida se le está yendo de las manos. Pensamientos: por lo más sagrado Hermione, no puedes morir, simplemente no puedes, no puedo seguir sin ti… ¿me escuchas Hermione Granger?!Me lo prometiste, no puedes morir!

Ginny observa en silencio la expresión de angustia de Harry, pero prefiere no comentar nada, a su lado Malfoy se encuentra absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Ginny intenta buscar en sus ojos alguna idea o algún sentimiento, pero se sorprende al notarlos tan fríos y distantes. Así que se limita a permanecer en silencio.

Poco a poco el atardecer fue dando paso a la noche, y con ella a la luna y las estrellas, y al incremento de la angustia y la tensión, Harry estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, llevaban un par de horas allí y la condición de Hermione no mejoraba.

De repente entre las sombras un par de ojos color miel se asomaba, se acercaba de entre los arbustos, como si estuviera buscando a algo…o a alguien.

-A ver Dumbledore me dijo que…

-¿Profesor Lupin? Dice Harry en un susurro, y su voz denotaba esperanza y angustia.

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde están? Dice apresuradamente el hombre.

Harry retira la capa invisible, pero es incapaz de moverse ya que sobre el se encuentra Hermione, totalmente pálida y con un aspecto demacrado.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, llevo un buen tiempo buscándolos, me alegra verlos bien!

-¡¿Bien?! Claro nos encontramos perfectamente. Dice Harry con sarcasmo.- ¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?

-El profesor Dumbledore se vio obligado a quedarse en Hogwarts, tuvimos que hacer una evacuación, el aún se encuentra controlando la situación, muchos han desaparecido y otros han…Se queda en silencio.

-Bien, ¿Ahora que piensan hacer con nosotros? Dice la fría voz de Draco Malfoy.

-Primero que todo sacarlos de aquí el área no es segura, muchos mortífagos lograron escapar, pero este no es el momento para charlar.

-¡Profesor necesitamos movernos ahora, la condición de Hermione ha sido la misma condición critica desde hace horas! Dice Harry fuera de sí.

-Lo se Harry. Dice Lupin en su siempre tono calmado, lo cual estaba exasperando al moreno.-Muy bien ahora necesito que todos se reúnan, vamos a utilizar un traslador.

Harry tiene a Hermione entre sus brazos, no piensa dejarla ir, Lupin saca lo que parece ser un objeto antiguo. Apenas tienen contacto con el sienten el característico vacío bajo sus pies. Giran y giran, hasta que se detienen secamente y caen sobre el suelo frío. Al abrir los ojos se encuentran con nada más que oscuridad, pero tras un movimiento de la varita de Lupin todo se ilumina dando a conocer lo que parece ser la sala de una vieja casa abandonada.

-Muy bien Harry, creo que sería bueno subir y dejar a la señorita Granger en una de las habitaciones. Dice Lupin mientras observa con preocupación la tonalidad de la piel de la joven.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¡¿Piensa dejarla allí recostada, sin hacer nada?!

-Harry…

-¡BIEN!

Harry sigue al profesor Lupin a través de la vieja casa, seguido de cerca por Ginny. Malfoy se encontraba explorando la casa por su cuenta, siempre tan indiferente e independiente del resto, sin embargo por dentro se moría por compartir estos momentos difíciles con Ginny, pero no sabía como.

Entraron a una amplia habitación, allí Harry dejó a Hermione sobre la cama, Ginny ayudo a arreglarla y después se excuso diciendo que buscaría a Malfoy, Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero ella la regresó con desafío, salió diciendo:

-Se lo que hago, ya no soy una pequeña niña Harry.

Harry se sentó cerca de la ventana, y al asomarse pudo darse cuenta que no reconocía el sitio.

-¿Dónde estamos? Preguntó de manera cortante.

-No sabría decírtelo. Harry se volteó incrédulo tras las palabras de Lupin.

-Quiere decir…que estamos en medio de la nada… ¿y ni siquiera usted sabe donde nos encontramos?…Dijo arrastrando cada una de las palabras, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar y decirle de todo al personaje que se encontraba frente a el.

-Harry, se que puede sonar una locura pero fueron las instrucciones de Dumbledore, y para que el sitio permaneciera seguro evitó especificar o darme la ubicación, solo me entrego el traslador. Dijo Lupin tratando de calmar al joven.

Harry permaneció callado, prefirió contener su rabia para cuando llegara el director en persona. Se limitaba a observar el lento compás de la respiración de Hermione. Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, una que iba y venía deacuerdo al ritmo de la respiración. Ya no sentía nada, nada más que angustia, preocupación y algo que había descubierto esa misma tarde, que por aquella jovencita sentía…

En alguna otra parte de la casa, lo que podría llamarse el ático podíamos ver la figura de un joven que descansaba sobre el alféizar de lo que parecía ser la única ventana del lugar, su mirada se encontraba perdida.

Una joven subía a través de las viejas y polvorientas escaleras, había revisado una por una las habitaciones, prácticamente había recorrido completamente la casa, solo quedaba por revisar: el ático. Estaba segura de que lo encontraría allí, era el lugar más propicio: solitario, callado, alejado. Efectivamente al abrir la puerta se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la observaban atentamente, se acercó lentamente al joven, el cual se dio la vuelta como invitándola a sentarse cerca de el.

Ginny no pudo más, finalmente las presiones del día la aplacaron, haciendo que las lágrimas salieran por si solas, lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba en brazos de aquel joven, quien intentaba calmarla y hacerle saber que el estaba para apoyarla, se abrazó a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, el le dio un tierno beso en la frente y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro.

-Draco… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, esto es demasiado, mi hermano…Hermione…la escuela…todo se viene abajo. Casi todo lo que quiero lo voy perdiendo poco a poco.

-Sabes que no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta Ginny. No se lo que es perder todo lo que tienes, mi familia es un asco, la escuela no es o no era para mi más que un campo de competencia en el que siempre tenía que demostrar que era mejor, verdaderos amigos nunca tuve, y lo que puedo llegar a perder esta seguro a mi lado. Dijo esto abrazándola más fuerte, Ginny se sentía segura, pero aún había algo que la atemorizaba.

-¿Qué irá a suceder ahora?...Draco… ¿Cómo sabías tu que esto iba a suceder?

-La verdad no sabía exactamente que iba a suceder, pero estaba preparado para afrontar algo así. Dijo con frialdad, lo cual marcaba el hecho de no querer hablar sobre el tema.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Mira Ginny, hay cosas sobre las que prefiero no hablar, esta es una de ellas…Entiendo que quieras entender o saber, pero prefiero que haya aspectos que no conozcas te mantendrán a salvo.

-A salvo… ¿a salvo de qué? Ya nadie esta seguro Draco, no se si te has dado cuenta, día a día todo el mundo corre el riesgo de perder la vida. Entiendo que quieras protegerme pero te digo lo mismo que al resto: ya no soy una niña pequeña, puedo valerme por mi misma, se defenderme sola.

-No me estaba refiriendo a eso Ginny. Dijo en tono cortante.

-No, si que lo estabas, ¿quieres ocultarme aspectos que me mantendrán a salvo? He ahí donde me consideras una pequeña niña, no me das la opción de decidir por mi misma si quiero o no saber sobre ello.

-Pero es que esto no depende de que tu lo decidas Ginebra, es que yo no quiero que nada te suceda ¿entiendes? Eres la persona más importante para mi, esto no se trata de si eres o no una niña, para mi eres la mujer de mi vida y no pienso hacer que corras más riesgo del que ya corres solo porque sentiste curiosidad. Dijo Draco firmemente, mirando a los ojos a Ginny quien se quedo completamente sin palabras.

-Draco…Yo…lamento ser tan dura contigo. Dijo dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.-Es que, todo esto…no puedo con…

-Si, si que puedes. Por ahora descansa, es muy tarde. Mañana hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien Draco. Buenas noches. Draco se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, ella se acercó más al chico y pronto cayó rendida, el joven por un momento se sintió tan dichoso, ella era para el y allí estaba disfrutando de un momento de paz dentro de su mundo de caos total.

-Buenas noches Ginny…Te…Jejeje Rió suavemente, vaya que esa chica tenía un gran efecto en el.-Has logrado lo que nadie había logrado nunca Ginny Weasley, has pasado tras mi máscara de hierro. Pero hay cosas de las que nunca debes enterarte, secretos…Lamento mucho tener que guardártelos.

En cuanto Draco se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba completamente dormida y que el comenzaba a cabecear, la levantó y entró a una habitación acostándola con delicadeza sobre la cama, la estaba arropando cuando sintió que la mano de ella evitó que se retirara.

-No te vayas, por favor.

-Ginny, tienes que descansar, no pienso irme, estaré aquí mismo.

-Quédate, por favor…Draco. No quiero estar sola, me da miedo. Dijo un poco avergonzada, Draco sonrió, rodeó la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se subió en ella, pronto Ginny se encontraba entre sus brazos, descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras Draco jugueteaba con su cabello.

-Gracias Draco..

-¿Por qué? Dijo extrañado.

-Por ser como eres, por acompañarme. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Draco la abrazó y la mantuvo allí, susurrándole algo a su oído.

-Gracias a ti por enseñarme a ser así, gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado…y tan cerca de ti. Esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz tan particular que hizo que Ginny temblara de pies a cabeza, cosa que el rubio no omitió sonriendo picaramente ante la reacción de la pelirroja. Y así se quedaron dormidos, por lo menos algunos podía encontrar un poco de paz dentro del caos en el que se encontraban viviendo.

Por otra parte, en la misma habitación donde yacía recostada una jovencita, con un aspecto muy pálido, un muchacho alto y moreno no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, estaba impaciente, frustrado, se sentía impotente, y cuando creyó que ya perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba, entonces escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

El profesor Lupin se levantó de la butaca y fue a abrir la puerta, en el umbral se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches Lupin, Harry. Dijo de manera impaciente. Mientras Harry pensaba: ¡¿Qué rayos tienen estos que pueden permanecer tan calmados, mientras yo me estoy muriendo?!

-Buenas noches Profesor.

-Albus creo que deberías de hacer algo con Hermione, no tiene muy buen aspecto e intenté identificar el tipo de hechizo que la había alcanzado, pero no logró dar con el correcto.

-Profesor ¿puede hacer algo al respecto no es cierto? Dijo Harry ya entrando al estado de pánico expresivo.

-Eso espero Harry, eso espero. Tendré que realizar una serie de pruebas contra una gran cantidad de hechizos, deberías ir a descansar Harry.

-Lo siento profesor, pero no pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que no sepa que Hermione se va a recuperar.

-Harry…Comenzó a decir Lupin, pero se detuvo en cuanto Dumbledore le indicó con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza que podía quedarse.

Harry volvió a su posición en el alféizar de la ventana de la habitación, afuera de la ventana brillaba la luna en todo su esplendor, pero ni su belleza podía distraer a el joven, quien de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia la cama donde yacía su mejor amiga.

Horas después, o para lo que a Harry le parecieron siglos, Dumbledore se alejaba con su varita en mano, y un aspecto cansado y demacrado, eso no significaba nada bueno. Comenzó a hablar por lo bajo con el profesor Lupin, Harry se sentía completamente fuera, ¡Por Merlín se moría por saber que rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo!

-Profesor…

-¿Si Harry? Dijo con preocupación, como si el mismo temiera la pregunta que Harry estaba apunto de formular y que el se vería en la obligación de responder.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Será mejor que te sientes…

-¿Qué me siente? Ahora Harry se había tornado pálido.

-Lo que se presenta aquí Harry, es el uso de una maldición muy antigua, la cual se encarga de hacer que la persona entre en un estado de trance o de sueño eterno, del que se rumora nunca podrá despertar. Dijo con tono grave, Lupin permanecía callado, a Harry la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada.

-Eso quiere decir…que no sabe si despertará, o si alguna vez lo hará.

-Lo siento Harry.

-¿Lo siente?, ¡¿LO SIENTE?! ¡MAS LO VA A SENTIR EL MAL PARIDO DESGRACIADO QUE LE HA HECHO ESTO, AHORA SI VA A VER COMO MUERE, NO VA A SOBREVIVIR UN DÍA MÁS, VA A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO, EL MUY DESGRACIADO!

Se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía, comenzó a pagar su rabia contra esta, la zarandeo, intento abrirla a golpes y patadas, hasta que quedo exhausto. Simplemente regresó y se sentó en la misma butaca que se encuentra a un lado de la cama, y se dispuso a observar atentamente el lento compás de la respiración de la chica, ahora más que nunca sentía un vacío muy grande, se sentía incompleto.

-Harry, ahora si pienso que deberías descansar un poco.

-No.

-Harry escúchame, intentamos hallar una manera pero no la hay, solo nos queda esperar a que pase lo mejor.

-No me interesa, no pienso moverme de aquí. Dijo como en trance.

-Dumbledore esto no le hace ningún bien. Le susurró Lupin a Dumbledore.

-Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro Remus, es que no hay fuera ni razón que logre sacarlo de aquí. Será mejor no alterarlo más, solo te pido que lo vigiles un poco, mañana por la mañana vendrán Molly y Arthur.

-De acuerdo Albus, ¿Cómo está la situación en Hogwarts?

-Critica, los alumnos se retiraron, estaremos trabajando solamente en los cuarteles de la orden y con esta segunda base, ahora debo retirarme, mantenme informado.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación seguido por Remus, Dumbledore desaparece con un simple Plim! Y Remus se dirige hacia la cocina. Dejando así a Harry solo, con sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco Harry comienza a recordar cada una de las aventuras que ha vivido con Hermione: en primer año la lucha contra el troll, la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal; en segundo año Harry recordó lo mal que la pasó y lo bien que se sintió luego de que Hermione regresara a la normalidad, ya que había estado bajo la mirada de la bestia que se encontraba encerrada en la cámara secreta; en tercero: al descubrir que Sirius era su padrino, el puñetazo que la castaña le propino al idiota y engreído de Malfoy; en cuarto: todo el apoyo y la ayuda que le brindo durante el Torneo de los tres magos; en quinto: cuando fueron en su expedición al Ministerio de Magia y como lo había apoyado después de la muerte de Sirius; ella siempre ha estado ahí para el, nunca le había fallado. Pero ahora el sentía que estaba apunto de perderla, se sentía vacío, incompleto.

-Hermione…No puedes irte así tan fácil me entiendes…No puedes…siempre has estado allí para mi, una amiga incondicional, brindándome siempre tu apoyo y tus muestras de cariño, contigo aprendí lo que era en verdad ser querido, pues ni eso tenía en mi casa, ya he perdido a muchas personas, y no lo podría tolerar, no solo porque perdería a alguien más, si no porque estaría perdiendo a la persona más importante de mi vida, porque sí Hermione Granger eres y serás la persona más importante para mi. Por eso no me puedes dejar solo, aún nos quedan muchas aventuras por vivir, muchos desastres que armar en Hogwarts, muchos mortífagos que vencer. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo es posible que no me de cuenta sino hasta ahora, de todo lo que siento? Tengo miedo Hermione, de que te vayas sin oír el te quiero que nunca te dije…que te vayas sin que yo vuelva a escuchar tu dulce risa, tu voz, sin escuchar de nuevo un ¡te quiero! o ¡bien hecho!, tengo miedo de que te vayas sin haberte dicho que…Te amo.

Harry no se había dado cuenta como las lágrimas se iban formando en sus ojos, y como caían libremente, lágrimas que caen en el silencio, un llanto silencioso, un corazón que sufre ya que esta siendo arrancado poco a poco, una vida que se va quedando sin propósito, un alma desolada, un chico que se niega a perder a su amor, unas lágrimas silenciosas que no paran de caer.

Y así queda el dormido, tomándole la mano como pidiéndole que se aferre a la vida, que se aferre a el.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Bueno chicos y chicas, he aquí el capitulo número 11, un poco triste quizás, es realmente trágico, se preguntarán: ¿Qué sucederá con Hermione?, ¿Cómo reaccionará la señora Weasley cuando se entere que su hijo es un mortífago?, ¿Qué ocurrirá a continuación? Pues lo sabrán en la próxima entrega de: Amor intelectual.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento mucho si han encontrado algun error ortográfico o de gramática en el texto, por falta de tiempo no me ha dado tiempo de revisarlo completo, así que me disculpo si encuentran algun error.

Por favor dejen un review chicos y chicas, se los agradecería mucho, con ellos me hacen feliz.

Gracias por leer, hasta la Próxima.

**Ja ne**

**Miss Taisho (Steph, Fefa, Stephi, Saori, etc. XD)**


	12. Reborn Hopes

**Chapter 12**

**Reborn Hopes…**

Hola, hola a todos de nuevo, bueno he decidido adelantar este capítulo ya que en el resto de la semana es posible que no me de mucho tiempo de poder subir algún otro capítulo, saben la escuela muggle, todo eso. Así que bueno aquí les traigo la siguiente entrega de la historia, se la dedico a todos mis lectores, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las loqueras de esta pequeña escritora.

Gracias personalmente a todos mis lectores que han dejado un review: mikonekonatsumi, Lanyera, Elementh, Al. Max Potter, Tonks Granger, hadita 1991, jeje me alegra mucho que les guste la historia, pero más me alegra que se hayan tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, ¡¡sinceramente gracias!! No dejen de escribir sus opiniones…

Bueno una vez terminado mi acostumbrado discurso antes de comenzar todo capítulo, entonces pasemos a la historia no sin antes cumplir con estos fastidiosos y odiosos abogados que no me dejan en paz desde que comencé a escribir (lanza miradas asesinas a los abogados) ¡Ayer se comieron mi pizza! La deje sobre mi escritorio, para ir por algo de tomar y cuando regresaba para seguir muy tranquilamente escribiendo urghh no había nada…Pero me las pagarán. (Carita malvada y risa malvada) cof, cof bueno ahora si, ya no sigan leyendo loqueras mías, vamos a la historia.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni la historia original, ni los personajes, etc. Ya lo dije ¡Así que alguien por favor haga algo con estos abogados devora pizzas!

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Harry no se había dado cuenta como las lágrimas se iban formando en sus ojos, y como caían libremente, lágrimas que caen en el silencio, un llanto silencioso, un corazón que sufre ya que esta siendo arrancado poco a poco, una vida que se va quedando sin propósito, un alma desolada, un chico que se niega a perder a su amor, unas lágrimas silenciosas que no paran de caer.

Y así queda el dormido, tomándole la mano como pidiéndole que se aferre a la vida, que se aferre a el.

**Ahora sí, capítulo 12:**

Esa noche la vieja casa se encontraba sumida en el más incomodo de los silencios, todos dormían, pero no todos disfrutaban de un placentero sueño, algunos sufrían con pesadillas y constantes pensamientos que los agobiaban.

La noche dio paso a los primeros rayos que daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, el sol fue subiendo hasta que finalmente sus rayos alcanzaron la ventana de una triste habitación en el segundo piso de aquella vieja casa.

Un chico que se encontraba dormitado, al lado de la cama, sosteniendo aún la mano de aquella jovencita, que para el significaba su vida entera, en cuanto los rayos lo alcanzaron fue abriendo los ojos con pesar como reprochando la llegada de ese nuevo día, pero con la esperanza de que todo haya sido un sueño, pero el sabía muy bien que no era así.

-Buenos días Hermy…Dijo con dulzura mientras retiraba unos cuantos mechones de cabello, del rostro de la joven que yacía recostada sobre la cama y con el mismo aspecto de antes.- ¿Dormiste bien? Preguntaba con nostalgia, con la esperanza de que en cualquier segundo la chica abriera sus ojos y le respondiera, pero eso nunca llegó. Las lágrimas se iban formando en sus ojos cuando un suave golpe en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, pero no respondió.

La puerta se abrió para revelar la silueta de una mujer.

-¡Oh por Merlín Harry, ¿Qué le sucedió a Hermione?! ¿Estás bien? Dijo la señora Weasley un poco apresurado. Pero calmándose observó el aspecto del muchacho, lo notó demacrado y triste, lo único que podía hacer era brindarle su amor maternal, lo abrazó y Harry por dentro agradeció esa muestra de apoyo y cariño.

-Señora Weasley…

-Dime Harry Querido…Dijo la señora retirando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.- ¡Qué feliz estoy de saber que estas bien!...Pero…Hermione… ¿cómo está?

-Ella…está durmiendo.

-Pues entonces cuando despierte podemos desayunar. Dijo sonriendo.

-No señora Weasley…ella no va a despertar. Dijo bajando la cabeza, la Señora Weasley palideció al instante.

-No…no va a despertar…No eso no puede ser…Harry…Le dio otro abrazo mientras le decía cosas como: todo se va a solucionar, ya verás, personas como Hermione no se rinden tan fácilmente, todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero… (Con todo mi corazón, espero, es lo único que puedo hacer. ¡Maldito desgraciado, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto?!)

-Harry, ¿Dónde están Ginny y Ron?

-Ginny, está durmiendo todavía. (¿Cómo rayos le digo que su hijo es un mortífago? Por favor que no vuelva a preguntar por Ron, por favor.)

-¿Sería mucho pedir que me llevaras a su habitación?

-Claro que no Señora Weasley, sígame.

Antes de salir de la habitación Harry lanzó una última mirada hacia la castaña, su mirada ya no era la de antes, era vacía, como si no tuviera un motivo para vivir, pero es que no lo tenía, y no lo recuperaría a menos que esa chica volviera a abrir los ojos y le volviera a sonreír con dulzura.

Salieron sigilosamente, Harry podía distinguir las voces del Señor Weasley y de Lupin provenientes del piso inferior. Recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos, Harry iba revisando una por una las habitaciones, solo quedaba aquella que se encontraba cerca del ático.

Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta, Harry la entreabrió y solo le bastó asomarse para sentir como le hervía la sangre y como la rabia lo consumía. Pensó entonces: debo dejar que la Señora Weasley lo vea o mejor me encargo yo de poner en su lugar a ese desgraciado. La tentación es muy grande, creo que será mejor si…

-Eh…Señora Weasley. Ginny todavía se encuentra dormida.

-Pues eso no es problema querido, yo la despierto.

-¡NO! Quiero decir sabe como se ponen Ginny o los gemelos cuando los despiertan sin razón aparente, se despiertan de muy mal humor, además ayer fue un día muy duro en verdad, creo que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir.

-Tienes razón Harry. Harry respira aliviado. – Pero entonces solo pasaré a verla, la saludaré en cuanto despierte.

-No tiene sentido Señora Weasley, la va a ver de todas maneras.

-Harry quiero ver a Ginny ahora, así que con permiso.

-¡Molly! Se escuchó gritar la voz del Señor Weasley.

-¡Ya voy Arthur! Parece que esta vez tú ganas Harry, pero no entiendo que tanto secretismo solo quería verla. Dice la Señora Weasley, lanzándole una mirada de curiosidad y sospecha. Harry solo se limitó a esperar a que la Señora Weasley se alejara lo suficiente como para entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Ginny y…

-¡MALFOY! AHORA SI TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA IDIOTA, ME CONSEGUISTE EN UN MAL DIA.

Tanto Ginny como Malfoy se despiertan súbitamente, Ginny abre los ojos con expresión horrorizada, Draco solo le lanza su típica mirada fría.

-¡QUE RAYOS ES LO QUE TE PASA POTTER, ES MUY TEMPRANO COMO PARA TENER QUE SOPORTAR TUS IDIOTECES!

-¿QUÉ RAYOS HACÍAS TU DORMIDO EN LA MISMA CAMA DE GINNY?

-Harry…Dice la pelirroja tratando de calmarlo.

-¡NO GINNY NO TE METAS! ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que responderte Potter!

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, descargaría toda su rabia y frustración sobre Draco, comenzaron a pelear, golpes y patadas, hasta que Harry le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que dejó la nariz del rubio sangrando y con una mirada asesina casi tan atemorizante como la de Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡Draco! Ya basta…Draco sal de aquí.

-Pero Ginny el muy hijo de…

-Draco, por favor. Hablamos más tarde ¿si?

-Como quieras. Draco sale furibundo, chocando apropósito con Harry al pasar a su lado.

-Harry escucha, todo tiene una explicación.

-¿EN SERIO? Que interesante, lo mismo me han dicho siempre y las explicaciones nunca han sido muy agradables, así como la situación, sabes que Ginny no quiero saber nada, no me digas nada, no me interesa, solo te advierto una cosa si algún día Malfoy termina haciéndote daño de alguna manera, no pienso involucrarme.

-¡Harry, Draco jamás sería posible de hacerme daño!

-Pues entonces confió en que tengas razón, te lo juro Ginny si vuelvo a presenciar algo así, vas a terminar de luto.

-¡Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada malo!

-¿A sí? Pues intenta explicarle eso a tu madre, que estuvo a punto de entrar hace poco. Ginny palideció.

-En… ¿En serio?

-Si, así que agradéceme el que no haya matado al desgraciado ese o que te hayas salvado de tener que explicarle una situación así a tu madre.

-Explicarme ¿qué?

-¿Mamá?

-Ginebra Weasley, explicarme ¿qué?

-Que…

-Señora Weasley, desde ayer Ginny se ha encontrado llorando, le dije que a usted no le gustaría encontrarla de esa manera, y que no le gustaría EXPLICAR el por qué.

-Ginny querida ¿es eso cierto?

-…Mamá…Dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacia su madre y dándole un fuerte abrazo, pero las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no eran falsas.- Mamá mi hermano…

-¡¿Qué sucedió con tu hermano?!

Harry no podría resistir el ver la escena en la cual el corazón de una madre era destrozado tras enterarse en que se había convertido su hijo. Caminó inconcientemente hacia la habitación de Hermione, entró y se sentó en la misma butaca de anoche, y solo se limitó a observar el rostro impasible de la castaña, a fijarse en cada detalle. Recordando los últimos meses, el día en el callejón Diagon, la noche en que estuvo apunto de besarla, el viaje a Hogwarts, el día a día. Entonces esas ganas de probar esos labios, de acercarse más a ella se hicieron sentir, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, y luego comenzó a juguetear con sus rizos igual a como siempre lo había hecho últimamente, pasando su mano sobre las frías mejillas de la chica y sintiendo como si su corazón fuera estrujándose cada vez más dentro de su pecho.

Así fue pasando la semana, los días parecían una repetición tortuosa, la señora Weasley lloraba desde que se había enterado lo que Ron había hecho, el Señor Weasley casi no pasaba por la casa, se encontraba haciendo trabajos para la orden, Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a su mamá y desapareciendo de vez en cuando (A/N: obviamente que Harry no mencionaba nada, pero sabía que Ginny pasaba ese tiempo con Draco), Draco una que otra vez se presentaba a la hora de la comida y a veces se la pasaba en la biblioteca del segundo piso de la vieja casa.

Harry, no había comido, dormido, ni descansado, su aspecto era terrible, apenas si desayunaba, para luego pasarse el resto del día en la habitación de Hermione, solo salía cuando la Señora Weasley o Ginny lo obligaban, pero el no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de Hermione. Sin embargo una idea estaba empezando a formarse en su cabeza: "Debo…matar…a…ese…"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry había estado comportándose así, Ginny no podía soportar verlo así, decidió hacer algo.

-Harry…necesito hablar contigo.

-Ginny…no de nuevo.

-¡Es que mírate nada más, mira el estado en el que te encuentras, ese no es el Harry Potter que yo conozco!

-¡No me interesa Ginny!

-¡Pues debería interesarte, porque a ella no le gustaría verte así! ¡¿No has pensado eso?!

Harry se quedó callado, no sabía que responder.

-¡Ella jamás querría verte de esta manera, le gustaría que estuvieras luchando, dando lo mejor de ti cada día, no resignándote a hundirte en la tristeza! ¡Ella no le gustaría despertar y verte de esta manera, vamos Harry ten fe!

-Pero…es… ¡ELLA NUNCA VA A DESPERTAR, SOLO NOS QUEDA ESPERAR Y ESPERAR A VER QUE SUCEDE, COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN SI ELLA…!

-¡Claro que si va a despertar, y por eso quiero que me hagas ese favor, no por mi si no por ti y por Hermione, quiero ver de nuevo al Harry que yo conozco, de esa forma cuando ella despierte estará feliz de ver que estás bien y que estuviste a su lado todo el tiempo! En este punto a Ginny comenzaron a salírsele las lágrimas.

-¡Pero no es fácil Ginny, no es fácil cuando sabes que las personas que más quieres se van alejando de ti poco a poco!

-¡Claro que no es fácil, nada en esta vida lo es Harry! ¡Es por eso que vale tanto luchar, no te rindas Harry, eso es lo que ellos esperan de ti que te rindas, que te dejes llevar, no lo hagas Harry! Su voz sonaba como un ruego, los ojos de Harry ya se encontraban sosteniendo lágrimas, no lo podía evitar, era demasiado para el, abrazó a Ginny quien le regresó el abrazo con el mismo fervor, y así permanecieron durante un rato, parecía que necesitaban descargarse, muchas cosas habían sucedido en sus vidas, muchas cosas dolorosas, traumatizantes y difíciles.

-Muchas Gracias Ginny. Dijo Harry regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja, mientras ella le daba otro pequeño abrazo.

-Para eso estamos las hermanas menores ¿no es cierto? Dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas.

-Solo prométeme que tú tampoco piensas rendirte pase lo que pase ¿hecho?

-Claro Harry, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora que te parece si arreglas un poco a Hermione, tengo unos asuntos que atender.

-¿Qué asuntos?

-Nada en particular, Ginny ¿Dumbledore ha venido?

-No, pero escuché a mi mamá decir que vendría en el transcurso del día ¿Por qué?

-Hay algo que debo pedirle. Dijo con expresión sombría.

-Ejem… ¿interrumpo algo acaso? En la puerta se encontraba el rubio, observando con frialdad la escena ante sus ojos.

-Draco…No solo hablábamos un poco, sabes de hermano a hermana.

-Claro son tan parecidos. Dijo con sarcasmo. -¿Cómo sigue tu novia sangre sucia Potter?

-¡DRACO! Ginny se había puesto de pie y se veía tan atemorizante como su madre cuando realmente se molestaba.

-¡Malfoy no me hagas responder! Dijo Harry apretando sus puños cada vez más, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.- ¿A qué viniste? Dijo de manera cortante.

-Weasley…tu madre te anda buscando. Necesita ayuda con no se que cosa, la verdad no le presté mucha atención. Dijo desinteresadamente.

-Vaya me alegra saber que le prestas atención a mi madre, Malfoy. Harry, espero verte en la cena. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno, mientras Draco sentía una puntada de celos. Luego salió pasando de largo a Draco, sin siquiera lanzarle una mirada.

-¿Pero que rayos?

-Eso te lo ganas Malfoy, por hacer enfadar a una chica Weasley. Consejo: si de verdad te importa, no dejes que este molesta contigo mucho tiempo, puede resultar peor.

-¡Cállate Potter, ¿Qué sabes tu de todo esto?!

-Pues mucho más que tu Malfoy, he convivido con los Weasley mucho tiempo, creo conocer bien su carácter y su forma de ser. Dijo con frialdad.

-Vaya, pero mira quien habla, el chico que creía conocer a su mejor amigo quien resultó ser el peor de los mortífagos y un desgraciado que intentó asesinar a su antiguo amor. Le respondió al rubio con sarcasmo, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un muy consternado Harry.

-Creo que tienes razón Malfoy, nadie conoce a otra persona lo suficiente. Se quedó un rato pensativo, luego decidió bajar, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. –Ya regreso Hermy, creo que seguiré un poco el consejo de Ginny, no pienso rendirme, espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

Esa noche la cena pasó sin mayores eventos, Draco evitó la mirada de Ginny, Ginny parecía estresada, la Señora Weasley intentaba sonreír maternalmente a pesar del dolor que llevaba por dentro, Harry intentaba comer y conversar un poco más, pero todavía seguía centrado en aquella persona.

Una vez que terminó la cena Draco intentó hablar con Ginny, pero ella lo ignoró por completo.

-Ginny ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿De verás te interesa saber? Y dicho esto subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Hermione para hacerle un poco de compañía a Harry.

-Bien Weasley, si es así como lo quieres. Y subió nuevamente al ático.

-Harry, ¿Qué te he dicho de estar aquí todo el día? Se que te preocupa, a todos nos preocupa, pero no puedes estar siempre aquí.

-Pero es que siento como si en cualquier instante fuera a despertar, y me gustaría estar en ese momento.

-Lo se Harry…

-Harry, creo que la señorita Weasley tiene razón. Dijo una nueva voz proveniente de la entrada de la habitación.-Lamento interrumpir de esta manera, pero necesito ver como sigue la señorita Granger.

-Buenas tardes Profesor Dumbledore. Dijo Ginny.-Harry, regreso luego ¿vale?

-De acuerdo Ginny, Profesor…

-¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?

-No le parece una pregunta un tanto sarcástica. Le respondió el moreno sin importarle mantenerse en la raya, pero la respuesta del profesor…

-Tienes razón Harry, mis disculpas, pero siempre considero preguntar como se encuentra la persona a la que acabo de saludar.

-Discúlpeme profesor, es que últimamente…

-Lo se Harry, no tienes porque disculparte, ahora permíteme realizarle un chequeo a la Señorita Granger.

El chequeo no duró mucho, la expresión de Dumbledore al terminar no fue tan fuerte como la última vez.

-Bien, se encuentra en el mismo estado, no parece mejorar ni empeorar, sin embargo se debe agradecer que los signos sigan normales y estables, en muchas situaciones estos han decaído.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!

-Disculpa, no era mi intención decir eso en voz alta, pero quédate tranquilo, los signos parecen ser positivos, solo no pierdas la fe y no dejes que ella se rinda.

-Pero…

-¿Piensas preguntarme como hacer eso?... Muy sencillo, no dejes de hacerle saber que todos ustedes están a su lado, necesita apoyo, a pesar de que parece ida de este mundo, su estado inconciente le permite percibir su entorno, una persona que es abandonada tras sufrir los resultados de esta antigua maldición no habría sobrevivido más que una semana, simplemente si están solos se dejan llevar por la oscuridad que los rodea. Explicó Dumbledore con pesar.-Bueno Harry, disculpa por tener que venir e irme tan rápido, pero la orden me necesita, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Profesor espere, hay algo que debo pedirle.

-¿Y qué será eso Potter? Dijo Dumbledore observando al joven por encima de sus gafas de media luna, dando ese aire de estar analizándolo.

-Necesito que…Necesito que la próxima vez que se presente un ataque de mortífagos me notifique. Necesito estar allí.

-¿Podría conocer el motivo de tal petición? Dijo aún observándolo de esa manera.

-Lo siento profesor, no puedo decirle con exactitud.

-Creo que entiendo Potter, solo te advierto algo, la venganza a veces no es tan dulce como dicen Harry, puede resultar un trago amargo, de todas maneras veré que puedo hacer en cuanto a tu petición.

-¡Profesor por favor necesito estar allí! Dijo Harry con tal fuerza que sus puños se sacudían con rabia.

-Very well, nos estaremos viendo muy pronto entonces.

-Profesor otra pregunta ¿Hogwarts volverá a abrir?

-Eso Harry, es algo que todavía estamos discutiendo, falta un miembro del personal, y depende también de la situación, veremos que sucederá. Aunque es posible que si volvamos. Dijo en un susurro tan débil que Harry casi no capta las palabras.

-Me alegro de oír eso. Dijo Harry mientras Dumbledore salía de la habitación.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

(Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta aquí llega el capítulo número doce, si lo se un poco corto de verdad me disculpo…por no aguantar la tentación de hacer esto otra vez "risa malvada e incontrolable" jejeje lo siento, ¿creen que sería capaz de dejar el capítulo hasta aquí? Jejeje si, si soy capaz, pero como quiero llegar a sobrevivir lo suficiente para poder terminar la historia aunque sea, continuaré, no quiero terminar siendo apaleada por una multitud iracunda (mira hacia los lados buscando a alguien, y ve a unos cuantos lectores con miradas asesinas) jejeje como dije sigue la historia)

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-Ginny Weasley, necesito que busque a Malfoy y a Harry, tengo algo que decirles y necesitaré de su mayor atención.

-¿Es necesario que vaya por ellos?

-GINEBRA…

-¡BIEN YA ME ESTOY MOVIENDO!...

-¡Por Merlín que me tratan como a una pequeña niña!

Sube rápidamente hasta la habitación de Hermione, pero al entrar no logra localizar a Harry, se limita a cubrir con la cobija a Hermione, y a salir en su búsqueda, lo encuentra al final del pasillo observando a través de la ventana.

-Harry, mi queridísima madre exige vuestra presencia en el comedor. Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Y por lo visto no andas de buen humor. Dijo el moreno como si nada.

-Pues no parezco ser la única, ¿En qué tanto piensas?

-Nada en particular, Voldemort, mortífagos, Hermione, todos ustedes. Lo mismo de siempre dijo el moreno usando el mismo tono de Ginny, quien lo ignoró un poco y siguió su camino hacia el sitio en el que probablemente se encontraría Malfoy.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Dijo la pelirroja tomando aire tras subir tantos escalones.- Necesitan nuestra presencia en la cocina.

-Bien. Fue todo lo que el rubio dijo, y se puso de pie esperando a que Ginny saliera para seguirla, si bien es cierto que se encuentran molestos, también es cierto que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Al llegar al comedor, se dieron cuenta que Harry se encontraba sentado en la mesa con actitud pensativa, la Señora Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro, Ginny y Draco se sentaron, alejados por supuesto.

-Ok chicos, lo que les voy a decir, necesito que me escuchen bien. A partir de esta noche no estaré en la casa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Dijeron todos al unísono, si incluso para Malfoy no era una gran noticia, odiaba admitirlo pero se había acostumbrado a la presencia de esa Señora regordeta, en especial se había acostumbrado a su cocina, mientras tanto Ginny y Harry pensaban en lo que esto significaba.

-No quiero que se alteren, me ha sido encomendada una pequeña tarea, debo cumplirla y quizás me tome más que un par de días, incluso saldré del país.

-Pero mamá, ¿no es peligroso?

-Ginny, ustedes más que nadie saben que todo el mundo corre el mismo peligro ahora, luchar por tratar de eliminar eso vale la pena. Dijo la Señora Weasley con un tono de tristeza.-Ahora escuchen, necesito que se comporten, necesito que cooperen, de cuando en cuando algunos miembros de la orden vendrán a inspeccionarlos, pero no será muy seguido ya que todos se encuentran ocupados, les he dejado un poco de comida, sin embargo no creo que duré lo suficiente así que saben que hacer, cuiden mucho de Hermione y cuídense ustedes ¿Entendieron? No quiero saber que han cometido alguna estupidez. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila Señora Weasley, estaremos bien. Creo que podremos sobrevivir nosotros solos. Dijo Harry tratando de calmar a la Señora.

-Lo se Harry, pero es que una madre nunca puede evitar preocuparse. Le dio un abrazo a Ginny diciéndole que se cuidara, y que cuidara al par de chicos y a Hermione. Abrazó a Harry aconsejándole lo mismo de siempre, y sorpresivamente abrazó a Draco quien se quedó en shock.

-Draco querido, debo pedirte algo…Cuida mucho de Ginny ¿quieres?

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Una madre siempre sabe…Fue lo único que dijo antes de brindarle una de sus sonrisas.

-Bien Señora Weasley, se lo prometo.

-Y confío en tu promesa Draco. Quien lo hubiera pensado…Dijo mirando con orgullo.-Me alegra que seas tan diferente…Esas palabras fueron las más sorpresivas para el joven, era muy gratificante y alentador escuchar que era diferente…diferente a su padre.

Terminadas las despedidas, la Señora Weasley se retiró, no antes sin volver a dar abrazos y otras medidas de seguridad, como por ejemplo unos trasladadores que podrían utilizar en caso de emergencia. Y así se quedó la casa sola, Harry dijo que iría a buscar algo que comer en la cocina. Ginny iba a subir cuando una mano la detuvo.

-Espera Ginny, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué? Creí que no te importaba nada.

Subió y entró a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la discusión no terminaba ahí ya que el rubio la siguió y entro tras ella.

-Malfoy, sal ahora.

-No pienso salir hasta que me digas ¡¿Por qué rayos estás molesta conmigo?!

-¿Quieres saber?, bien estoy molesta por la forma en que tratas a aquellos que crees inferiores a ti, personas que resultan ser mis más grandes amigos, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Qué esperas que haga, que te felicite y te apoye?, No Draco las cosas no son así, entiendo que no te interesa mi familia o las personas con las que ando, ¡pero no te permito que las trates a tu antojo!

-¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ACTÚE? En el ambiente en el que crecí me enseñaron a ser así, a despreciar todo lo que se meta en mi camino, ¡no es tan fácil cambiar Ginny, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo créeme!

-¡Pues entonces esfuérzate más!, si fuera yo la que estuviera en tu situación trataría por todos los medios de llevarme bien con tu familia o amigos o lo que sea.

-No Ginny, no es lo mismo, tu estas rodeada de personas que expresan cariño, que se preocupan por ti y que harían lo que fuera para protegerte, mi mundo no es nada bonito ahí solo se expresa frialdad, odio, desprecio e indiferencia, las personas que me rodean son capaces de traicionarme en cualquier segundo, no podrías vivir en un mundo así.

-¡Y tu tampoco puedes! ¡¿Qué no lo ves Draco?! Se te está abriendo la puerta hacia un mundo diferente, un mundo donde si hay personas que se preocupan por ti y te quieren, un mundo en el que podrías disfrutar más y dejar atrás todo ese pasado, donde podrías comenzar de nuevo… ¡Un mundo en el que estoy yo, podrías entonces hacer un esfuerzo por formar más parte de las cosas que me rodean!

Draco no sabía que responder, el sabía que ella tenía razón, antes de poder decir algo sintió como la chica le daba un fuerte abrazo, eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Yo…Ginny lo lamento.

-No, está bien, se que no es fácil.

-Bueno y dígame Señorita Weasley ¿Cuál es nuestro itinerario para el resto de la semana? Dijo en un tono misterioso y seductor, las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron rosadas.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué, no se te ocurre nada? Porque lo que es a mi se me ocurren muchas cosas.

-¡Draco Malfoy, haz el favor de contener a tus hormonas! Dice Ginny riéndose de la expresión de Malfoy que ahora se torna avergonzada, pero aún se mantiene cerca de la pelirroja.

-Sabes te ves mejor con el cabello suelto. Dice en un susurro mientras le suelta con delicadeza la cola que llevaba.

-… ¿En serio? Y tu te vez mejor cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-Es que mis sonrisas solo las guardo para alguien especial.

-¿A si Señor Malfoy?, y se puede saber quien tiene el privilegio de ver esa sonrisa.

-Pues es una personita, muy cercana a mí, es la única que puede disfrutar de esta hermosa sonrisa.

-No seas pedante Draco. Dice Ginny riendo, le da un suave beso en los labios al rubio, quien se lo regresa, pero se queja con un gemido por lo corto del beso.-Lo siento Draco, prácticamente estoy a cargo de todo aquí, sabes el paradigma de que la mujer es la que se encarga de la casa, debo recoger unas cuantas cosas antes de irme a dormir.

-Muy bien entonces te estaré esperando aquí. Dice nuevamente en ese tono provocativo, un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Ginny.

-¡Draco Malfoy que te acabo de decir!

-Si, si. Por Merlín que me recuerdas a tu madre cuando se molesta. Ginny le da un suave golpe en el hombro.- ¡Hey ¿Por qué rayos fue eso?!

-Deja de quejarte llorón, y acompáñame abajo. Dijo jugueteando Ginny.

-Mm… a ver puedo ir al ático y no hacer nada de nada o bajar contigo y trabajar, si suena muy tentador, creo que escogeré el…Mirada asesina por parte de Ginny…-Eh…si creo que bajaré contigo.

-Buena respuesta Draquito. Esto le mereció otro pequeño beso a Draco, pero pronto se vio impulsado por la pelirroja escalera abajo.

-Potter tenía razón, ¡me he topado con una dictadora!

-¿Qué dijiste Draquito?

-No, nada… (Risa nerviosa).

Mientras caminando por el pasillo podemos ver al joven Potter, quien un poco curioso decide asomarse por las escaleras, el ruido de abajo llama su atención, lo que ve lo deja sorprendido, una Ginny arreglando el comedor y un Draco jugueteando con ella y ¿Dándole abrazos?...Harry sonrío y subió.

-Parece que de verdad te interesa, más te vale que no le hagas daño Malfoy, esa chica es muy especial. Dijo para sí mismo.

Entrando a la habitación de Hermione, Harry la veía tan hermosa, tan pacífica, pero no podía evitar recordar el hecho de que era probable que nunca despertara.

-Hola Hermione, vaya cualquiera que entrara pensaría que estoy loco ya, hablando solo, pero se que me escuchas, si supieras lo que te estas perdiendo ¡Ginny, nuestra pequeña Ginny, saliendo con Draco Malfoy! ¿Acaso se te ocurrió alguna vez que algo así sucedería?, de seguro que si eres muy inteligente. Me gustaría oír lo que tienes que decir, de seguro estarías más sorprendida que yo, supongo que solo tendré que esperar a que te despiertes para saberlo. Dijo con melancolía.-Tienes que despertar Hermione, hay cosas que tienes que saber, cosas que necesito decirte, no puedes dormir para siempre.

A medida que iba hablando, como todas las noches anteriores se queda dormido a un lado de la cama de la chica, quien sorpresivamente se mueve un poco, pero nadie se percata de esto.

De vuelta en el comedor, un par de chicos cansados finalmente han terminado de organizar todo, ahora sí podrían sobrevivir unas cuantas semanas sin tener que realizar una limpieza profunda en ese lugar de nuevo.

-Draco, hay una cosa más que quisiera pedirte.

-A ver, ¿ahora qué quieres Ginebra?

-No me digas así. Ven sígueme.

-¿Adónde vamos exactamente? Dice el rubio siguiéndola escaleras arriba.

-Ya verás, no seas impaciente. Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

Al llegar al segundo piso Ginny se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, la abrió con cuidado y entró seguida por Draco. Y vieron a Harry, dormido en el mismo sitio de todas las noches.

-Sabía que lo encontraría así.

-¿Me trajiste para ver dormir a Potter? Sinceramente tienes un ideal de diversión muy distorsionado.

-¡Claro que no te traje para que vieras dormir a Harry, si serás tarado! Solo dije que tenía algo que pedirte.

-Bien, habla de una vez. No se porque sospecho que no será de mi agrado.

-Es solo un pequeño favor, necesito que me ayudes a acostar a Harry en ese sofá que se encuentra por allá.

-¡¿Qué tu quieres que yo haga que?! Ginny estamos hablando de Potter…

-¡Hacer una buena acción de vez en cuando no te va a matar Draco!

-Arghh…shit… como sea. Ginny sonrío, Draco se negó rotundamente a acercarse a Potter, así que mediante un Levicorpus lo dejó sobre el sofá, mientras Ginny lo cubría con una manta.

-Buenas noches Harry, mereces una noche de descanso, hoy yo me encargo de Hermione.

-¿Y ahora qué Ginny?

-Ahora puedes ir a dormir.

-¿No piensas ir a descansar?

-Si, pero un poco más tarde, primero me encargaré de Hermione, la pobre no puede andar siempre con el uniforme del colegio.

-Como quieras…Hasta mañana…o más tarde. Dijo esto último como queriendo que Ginny no lo escuchara, pero si que lo había escuchado y se había sonrojado hasta tal punto que el rojo se confundía con su cabellera.

Poco fue el tiempo que a Ginny le tomó arreglar a Hermione, la dejó recostada, y se despidió del par de jóvenes, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, al entrar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba reteniendo salió de sus labios, parece que no había rastro del rubio.

En la otra habitación, cierta castaña se movía ligeramente, y un moreno descansaba tranquilamente sobre el sofá.

La mañana no tardó en llegar, los rayos del sol ya caían sobre el rostro del moreno, quien se sobresaltó de tal manera que cayó inmediatamente al suelo.

-¡BLOODY HELL! ... ¿Cómo rayos llegué yo aquí?

Decidió ignorar un poco el hecho, y se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cama donde yacía su amiga.

-Buenos días Hermy, es un triste día de invierno, pronto será navidad…y por lo que parece hoy va a nevar. Dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Hermione.- Sería mucho mejor todo esto, si estuvieras despierta, apreciándolo. Bueno creo que iré por Ginny, ¿te dije que nos quedamos solos? Dijo con nostalgia. Se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, y se encontraba cerca de la puerta cuando escuchó algo que hizo que las rodillas le fallaran, fue como un efecto inmediato, solo escuchó una palabra, muy suave, pensó por un instante que su mente le estaba jugando sucio, pero al voltearse.

-… ¿Harry? Se escuchó decir, una voz femenina, que sonaba un poco débil, pero clara.

-No lo puedo creer…Hermione. Rápidamente corrió hacia la cama de su amiga, sin poder contener su euforia la atrapó en un abrazo tan fuerte, la vida volvía a tener sentido.

-¿Qué te sucede, por qué tienes esas lágrimas?

-No es nada Hermione. Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con dulzura.

-¡La batalla ¿Qué pasó, dónde estamos?!

-Calma, calma, habrá tiempo para responder eso.

-Pero Harry…

-Mejor descansa…tengo que ir por Ginny.

-No, espera no te vayas. ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?

-Eso…mira Hermione en la batalla de hace dos semanas.

-¡¿DOS SEMANAS?!

-Si, te alcanzó un maleficio que…bueno no lo puedo creer…el efecto…no funcionó contigo, quizás es porque Ron no es un mago tan calificado.

-Que Ron me lanzo un maleficio… ¿Y se supone que no se debía revertir? Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, Hermione no llores por ese desgraciado asesino, no vale la pena, además estás aquí con nosotros, eso es lo que realmente importa. Dijo mirándola nuevamente con dulzura, la castaña estaba un poco perdida pero había entendido todo lo que le había dicho hasta el momento.

-¡Mira Harry está nevando! ¿No es hermoso? Dijo levantándose para acercarse a la ventana, Harry la ayudó un poco y ella recostada de Harry disfrutó del panorama. Peo Harry estaba apreciando algo más y mirándola fijamente dijo…

-Si Hermione si que lo eres. Un susurro que la castaña no pudo percibir.

-¡Harry ¿Qué estruendo es ese?! ¿Por qué gritabas? ¡O POR MERLÍN, HERMIONE! Dijo la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre su amiga para darle un buen abrazo.- No, no lo puedo creer, esto es increíble, ¡Hermione que alegría! Dijo dándole otro abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta, aunque prácticamente no se que me ocurrió.

-Harry ¿Pero cómo? Si dumbledore y Lupin habían dicho que…

-No lo se Ginny, pero sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, estoy agradecido. Dijo brindándole a Hermione la primera sonrisa sincera que había estado ausente.

Estuvieron hablando un poco, hasta que comenzaron a sentir hambre, en especial Hermione, no había comido en muchos días, era lógico. Cada uno fue a prepararse para bajar a desayunar. En la mesa Harry y Ginny pusieron a Hermione al corriente de todas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo.

-A ver si entiendo, estamos solos, en el medio de la nada, y no saben exactamente donde queda el medio de la nada.

-Si, básicamente eso. Dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono. Draco permanecía callado.

-Y faltan...dos días para navidad. Dijo calculando.

-Si es cierto. Dijo Ginny también pensando en algo, en cuanto ambas se vieron sabían lo que querían hacer.

-Esto no es nada bueno. Pensaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos ¿Qué vamos a hacer en navidad?

-Ehh… ¿quedarnos aquí? Dijo Harry dudoso.

-Pues obvio que si, pero hay que animar un poco esto, la casa se ve vieja y sola, y está tan sucia.

-No sería mala idea darle un toque más no se, navideño, por lo menos para disfrutar más de la navidad. Dijo ginny completando la idea de Hermione.

-Bien como quieran, me da igual.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos contar con el. Le susurró Gin a Hermione.

-¡De acuerdo, entonces tenemos trabajo chicos! Dijo una muy sonriente Hermione. Y Harry se encargaba de apreciar y disfrutar de cada una de esas sonrisas que ella brindaba.

Pasaron el resto del día limpiando, las chicas reprendiendo a los chicos cada vez que los encontraban en algún lugar descansando, solo se detuvieron al mediodía para almorzar, de resto la tarde la pasaron limpiando la sala, quitando el polvo y decorando con pequeños detalles que encontraron en el ático, Harry de vez en cuando se disponía a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione y a darle pequeños abrazos, lo que para Draco era "repugnante" pero se olvidaba de eso en cuanto centraba su atención en cierta pelirroja.

Hacia la noche, ya habían logrado terminar con la sala, y se encontraban disfrutando de una charla más o menos amena (Harry y Draco no dejaban de lanzarse indirectas) y una taza de chocolate, con la chimenea encendida y usando un par de suéteres. Harry y Hermione compartían el sofá, mientras Ginny se sentaba en las piernas de Draco. De repente una figura alta irrumpió en la escena.

-Buenas noches chicos. Dijo la paciente voz de Albus Dumbledore.- Señorita Granger, me alegra verla recuperada ¿Cómo se siente? Dijo sonriéndole bondadosamente.

-Muy bien profesor Dumbledore, jamás había estado mejor.

-Un milagro en realidad he de decir.

-¿Profesor que lo trae por aquí? Apenas anoche mi madre se retiró ¿A tenido alguna noticia de ella?

-No Ginny, lo último que supe fue que salió del país, ahora la razón que me trae aquí. ¿Harry podemos hablar? Dijo un poco más serio.

-Claro profesor.

Fuera de la sala, Harry y el Profesor Dumbledore se dirigieron hasta la sala.

-Harry, he considerado tu petición. ¿Aún sigues deseando lo mismo?

-Si profesor, ahora más que nunca.

-Muy bien, entonces te informo he considerado tu petición, y he tomado en cuenta el hecho de que no podré mantenerte lejos de el mundo de afuera por mucho tiempo, día a día son más los enfrentamientos y los asesinatos que ocurren. Se nos ha informado de un ataque que se realizará en Hogsmeade, mañana por la tarde, hemos reunido a un grupo de aurores y miembros de la orden para contrarrestar dicho ataque, y considerando tu petición he de decir que si así lo deseas puedes ir.

-Entonces le informo profesor que si deseo estar allí. ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Debemos partir ahora mismo Harry.

-¡¿Ahora?!

-Si, debemos arreglar los últimos detalles y debes ponerte al corriente sobre la misión a efectuar, es por eso que debemos dirigirnos esta misma noche al cuartel general.

-Entiendo profesor… ¿Me permitiría despedirme?

-Muy bien Harry.

Harry entró nuevamente en la sala, todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Chicos, debo decirles algo. Me retiraré con el profesor Dumbledore por unos cuantos días, tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

-Pero Harry… ¡No puedes irte! Dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos.

-Ginny, tengo que ir, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, cuentas que ajustar.

-Harry…pero…las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Ginny, Harry se acercó y le dio un abrazo fraternal y trató de sonreírle como siempre.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Muy pronto regresaré. Malfoy más te vales que cuides de ellas dos, si no seré yo mismo quien se encargará de ti.

-¡Qué c…!

-¡Draco!

-Harry…Esta vez era la voz de la castaña, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

-Hermione, puedes venir conmigo un segundo. Dijo, ella solo asintió y lo siguió escaleras arriba.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y entraron en la habitación de Harry, Hermione se quedo de pie junto a la ventana, mientras Harry parecía estar buscando algo. Y en cuanto lo encontró se acerco lentamente, tomó las manos de Hermione y en ella dejó lo que parecía ser…

-Harry… ¿Qué es esto?

-Ese relicario, era de mi madre, mi padre se lo había regalado hace mucho tiempo, es una de las pocas cosas que poseo de ella, y quiero que tú lo tengas.

-Pero Harry…no yo no puedo aceptarlo significa mucho para ti.

-Es por eso que quiero que lo tengas Hermione, para mi tu eres la persona más importante, por eso eres la indicada para guardarlo, quiero que tu lo cuides y lo mantengas siempre contigo.

-Harry…

En ese momento las manos de Harry acariciaban suavemente las mejillas de la chica, hasta que se encontraron con los labios de ella. Harry la miró tan fijamente, como si estuviera memorizando cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, Hermione se había perdido en un mar esmeralda.

-Harry…no te despidas, no lo hagas.

-Sabes muy bien que ni tú ni yo sabemos que es lo que puede ocurrir allá afuera, por eso me gustaría decir todo lo que tenga que decir antes de irme, memorizo tu rostro para pensar en ti, cada uno de tus detalles, eres tan especial…

-Tu también lo eres a Harry, eres muy especial para mi…por eso…por eso no quiero que vayas.

-Tengo que ir Hermione, ya me decidí. Pero te prometo algo pase lo que pase voy a luchar y regresaré ¿vale? No llores por mi, no gastes tus lágrimas, tu rostro se ve mucho mejor con una sonrisa. Dijo el sonriendo haciendo que una sonrisa contagiara los labios de la castaña- Ves, esa es la Hermione que conozco, la que logra lo imposible, la que es capaz de resolverlo todo, la chica dulce y luchadora. Hermione se iba sonrojando cada vez más.

En ese instante Harry no lo pudo resistir más, la tentación de besar ese par de labios tan suaves y rosados lo impulsaron a tomar con suavidad el rostro de la chica dándole un suave y tímido beso, al principio Hermione no reaccionaba, pero instintivamente comenzó a responder a los besos, hasta que estos se volvieron tan apasionados que terminó con la espalda apoyada a la pared y los brazos de Harry abrazando su cintura, mientras ella con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello, pero el beso terminó. Harry se separó de ella, ella no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole el mayor abrazo que jamás le había dado. Dejando que las lágrimas salieran libremente, Harry solo la sostuvo así unos instantes. Y Luego susurró a su oído.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que regresaré antes de Navidad. Hermione…yo…yo te amo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, esas palabras fueron más de lo que pudo resistir, no podía reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta los labios de Harry volvían a reclamar los suyos pero solo en un corto y tierno beso de despedida. Para luego sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo mientras el le susurraba.

-Hermione, te lo juro regresaré antes de navidad, es una promesa.

Dicho esto se alejó no sin antes mirarla a los ojos tan profundamente, bajó rápidamente y se encontró con que el profesor Dumbledore ya se encontraba esperándolo en el vestíbulo de la antigua casa.

-¿Listo Harry? Harry lanzó una última mirada hacia las escaleras, y el brillo de nostalgia que se notó cambió rápidamente por uno de gran seguridad.

-Si profesor, podemos irnos.

Salieron por la puerta principal, pero poco sabía él que un par de ojos castaños lo observaban alejarse caminando por la nieve, a través de una ventana del segundo piso, una chica que llevaba instintivamente sus manos hasta sus labios, y cuyos ojos no paraban de llorar, en una de sus manos sostenía con firmeza el relicario y luego vio como con solo un Pluff! El chico se había ido. Se colocó el relicario y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-…Yo también te amo. Dijo en un susurro, como deseando que el fuera capaz de escuchar sus palabras. –Espero que cumplas tu promesa Harry.

Ahora era ella sentía como si se hubieran llevado la mitad de su ser, de su esencia, de su alma…de su corazón.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

Ahora si chicos y chicas lamento decirles que este es el fin del capítulo 12, el más largo hasta los momentos. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, háganme saber que opinan dejen un review please!!!

Jeje bueh increíblemente hoy no tengo nada en particular que decir, trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible, así que espero que les haya gustado, les daré un pequeño adelanto, el título del próximo capítulo:

**Chapter 13: Una promesa de Navidad.**

Un poco obvio el titulo, pero lo que sucederá no tendrá que ver solo con eso, así que estaremos viéndonos, hasta la próxima entrega de Amor Intelectual.

**Ja ne**

**Miss Taisho (Steph, Fefa, Stephi, Saori, Steph Weasley Black, etc. Jejeje)**

**See yah soon!!! Hope you liked it!!!**


End file.
